Por Siempre
by Elisse Cullen Grey
Summary: Secuela de Mientras Dure. Edward Cullen tiene que elegir entre el amor al juego y el amor de la chica en esta sensual historia. Después de esperar por su gran oportunidad, el chico malo Edward Cullen es por fin reclutado para demostrar su valía en el campo de béisbol de la universidad... (Reseña completa adentro)
1. Chapter 1

**Como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mía, sino de Abbi Gliness, yo solo la adapto para mi diversión y su disfrute…**

Sinopsis

Edward Cullen tiene que elegir entre el amor al juego y el amor de la chica en esta sensual historia.

Después de esperar por su gran oportunidad, el chico malo Edward Cullen es por fin reclutado para demostrar su valía en el campo de béisbol de la universidad. Pero cuando su novia, Bella, está de luto por la pérdida repentina de su padre, no corre a los reconfortantes brazos de Edward, sino a los del hermano gemelo de su ex prometido, Seth.

Dividido entre su sueño en el béisbol y la chica de sus sueños, Edward debe demostrar que es digno del amor de Bella, o arriesgarse a perderla ante Seth para siempre.

 **Prologo**

Me encontraba de pie frente a la Iglesia, mirando los rostros solemnes de mi familia y amigos. Estando aquí, donde todos podían mirarme, no era lo que quería hacer. Quería acurrucarme en una bola al lado del ataúd y llorar como un bebé. Todo parecía tan injusto. Ya hice esto antes: estar frente a una multitud de caras manchadas por las lágrimas, hablando de un hombre que amé, y que fue alejado de mí.

Ahora me encuentro aquí de nuevo. Esperando poder hablar. Poder decir algo sobre el hombre frente a mí. En quien confiaba con mi vida. Al que me aferré y sobre quién lloré cuando me enteré que sería madre soltera. Quien yo sabía que nunca me dejaría. Quien ahora se fue.

Miré a Seth, de pie usando su traje y corbata, observándome atentamente. Todavía seguía aquí. No me dejaría. Todavía lo tenía. Me dio una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza, y sabía que si yo se lo pedía, vendría aquí y tomaría mi mano mientras hacía esto. Mantuve mis ojos en él cuando abrí mi boca para hablar. Verlo allí me daría la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—En la vida uno nunca espera perder a sus seres queridos. No tenemos planes de estar delante de nuestros amigos y familiares y hablar de alguien que significaba el mundo para nosotros, y que ya no está. Pero sucede. Duele. Y nunca se hace más fácil. —Me detuve y tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Seth dio un paso hacia mí y negué con la cabeza. Quería hacer esto sin él. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No se nos prometió un mañana. Papá me enseñó eso cuando era una niña y no entendía por qué mi mamá no venía a casa. Cuando perdí al chico con quién pensé iba a envejecer, recordé eso una vez más. La vida es corta. —Dejé de mirar a Seth. No podía mirarlo cuando hablaba de Jacob. Ver el dolor en sus ojos hacía que quisiera llorar más.

—Tuve la suerte de conocer lo que es el amor incondicional. Lo tuve dos veces en mi vida, con dos hombres diferentes. Me amaron hasta el día de su muerte. Voy a mantenerlos cerca de mí por el resto de mi vida. Sólo espero que el resto del mundo sea tan afortunado como yo lo soy. —Las puertas traseras de la iglesia se abrieron y dejé de hablar. El mundo a mi alrededor parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Los ojos verdes de Edward encontraron los míos en tanto permanecía de pie en la parte trasera de la iglesia. No esperaba verlo. No esperé volver a verlo nunca. No me encontraba preparada para enfrentarlo. Especialmente hoy.

El brazo de Seth me rodeó y lo oí susurrar algo, pero no podía concentrarme en sus palabras. La mezcla de emociones en los ojos de Edward me mantenía congelada. Pasaron seis meses desde que vi por última vez su rostro dolorosamente hermoso. Incluso más tiempo desde que estuve envuelta en sus brazos. Fue la decepción más grande de mi vida. Pensé que era el indicado. Me equivoqué. Ahora sabía que sólo se te da un amor para toda la vida, y cuando Jacob murió, también lo hizo mi oportunidad de ser amada incondicionalmente.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —Finalmente registré las palabras de Seth. Estaba preocupado por mí. Sin embargo, terminaría esto primero. La aparición de Edward Cullen no me detendría de terminar esto. Ya me detuvo de demasiadas cosas. No le dejaría controlar esto también.

—No existirá ningún día en el que no piense en mi papá. Su recuerdo permanecerá escondido cerca en mi corazón. Algún día seré capaz de decirle a mi hija todo acerca de su abuelo. El buen hombre que era. Cuánto la habría amado. Nunca iré a la cama por la noche sintiéndome no amada, porque me amó uno de los hombres más grandiosos que conocí. —La mano de Seth apretó en mi cintura. Bajé la mirada, al anillo de diamantes en mi mano izquierda, y mi pecho se oprimió. Papá se sintió tan aliviado el día que Seth puso ese anillo en mi dedo. Se la pasaba preocupado de que me quedara sola cuando se fuera. Seth alivió ese miedo.

—Te amo, papá. Gracias por todo —susurré en el micrófono.

 **Capítulo 1**

Hace ocho meses...

Edward

Realmente sucedería. Iba a terminar la Universidad. Tenía una beca completa, gracias al béisbol. No sería la SEC(1), pero aún pertenecía a la NCAA. El único problema es que debería mudarme a Tennessee. Bella iría conmigo. Haría que eso sucediera. Su padre no era mi mayor fan, pero la enviaría a la universidad de Tennessee si ella se lo pidiera. Corrí por las escaleras de nuestro apartamento, tomando dos escalones a la vez. No podía esperar a verla. Tenía que decírselo. Iba a conseguir un título. Sería capaz de tener un trabajo de verdad algún día. No era el perdedor que su padre pensaba.

Abrí la puerta del apartamento. Bella se encontraba sentada en su piano cuando mis ojos la encontraron. Dejó de tocar y me sonrió. En ese momento la vida era perfecta. Todo se hallaba bien. Tenía a mi chica e iba a ser capaz de darnos un futuro. Me observó durante un momento, luego se levantó y corrió hacia mí.

—Lo conseguiste —dijo, mirándome mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Sí. Lo tengo —le contesté, arrastrándola contra mi pecho y luego bajando mi boca a la suya. Parecía orgullosa de mí. Maldición, se sentía bien. Disfruté de su sabor antes de retroceder y mirarla a los ojos. Amaba esos ojos. La forma en la que se iluminaban cuando se emocionaba. Sabiendo que había colocado esa mirada allí lo hizo aún mejor.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—Hill State —le contesté. Su sonrisa no vaciló. La pequeña astilla de miedo porque no estaría feliz o que no iría conmigo desapareció con su sonrisa.

—¡Oh, Edward! Estoy tan feliz por ti. ¡Esto era todo lo que querías! ¡Lo lograste! —Metí mis manos en su cabello y acuné su cabeza.

—No, Bella. Tú eres todo lo que quería. Esto es sólo el seguro que puedo proveerte de la forma en que te lo mereces.

Deslizó sus brazos por mi pecho y entrelazó sus manos detrás de mí cuello.

—Aunque eso es muy dulce, quiero que hagas esto por ti, también. No sólo para mí. Esto es lo que querías. Lo has deseado desde antes de conocerme. No olvides que has estado trabajando duro por mucho tiempo antes de que yo entrara a tu vida.

Todavía me sorprendía que no lo entendiera. En el momento en que entró a mi vida, nada siguió siendo lo mismo. Mis razones para hacer las cosas cambiaron. Mi vida tenía un significado mucho más grande. —Tú eres el centro de mi mundo, chica. No lo olvides.

Corrió un dedo por mi pecho y se detuvo en mi pezón perforado, jugando con él a través de mi camisa. —Umm, si tratabas de entrar en mis bragas con esa línea, entonces felicitaciones, porque lo acabas de hacer.

Me reí entre dientes mientras agarraba mi camisa y la sacaba. Levanté mis brazos para ayudarla. La lanzó al suelo y luego me mostró una sonrisa malvada. —Esto nunca se volverá aburrido. ¿Sabes? Ver este cuerpo escultural perfectamente decorado con las perforaciones estás caliente, Edward Cullen.

Cuando conseguí mi primer pezón perforado fue estrictamente por placer. Nunca imaginé que una poco apropiada Bella podría estar tan excitada por eso. Con mucho gusto me perforé el otro por ella. Cualquier cosa que la pusiera caliente, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Que me hables atrevidamente mientras me desnudas nunca me aburrirá tampoco —gruñí, recogiéndola y llevándola a nuestra habitación mientras reía. Su lengua se movió en mis pezones y gemí. Necesitaba desnudarla.

—Me gustó en la barra la otra noche —dijo, mirando hacia la cocina.

Dejé de caminar hacia la habitación y me giré hacia la barra en su lugar. Si lo quería allí, entonces en sería en la barra. —¿Qué te gustó más, eh? ¿Qué te lamiera ese pequeño coño caliente o que colocara tus piernas sobre mis hombros mientras me deslizaba dentro de ti?

Se estremeció y retorció en mis brazos. —Ambos. Siempre ambos.

—Bien. Yo también —le respondí, bajando al suelo de la cocina antes de tirar de sus pantalones cortos hasta sus pies y luego sacar su camiseta. No llevaba sujetador. Era una regla: cuando estuviéramos en casa, nada de sujetador o bragas. Sonriendo, coloqué un beso a uno de sus duros pezones antes de deslizar mi mano detrás de su cuello y reclamar su boca de nuevo.

Esto iba a funcionar. Iba a ser digno del amor de Bella. Su padre se había equivocado. No iba a ser su mayor error.

Bella

Permanecí envuelta en los brazos de Edward, viéndolo dormir. Después de haber tenido sexo travieso y divertido en la barra, nos mudamos a la habitación, donde lo hicimos dulce y suave. Había estado tan emocionado. Me sentía orgullosa. Esto era para lo que trabajó tanto. Supe que lo lograría, pero él no se encontraba tan seguro.

Sin su constante mirada observándome, podía dejar que la preocupación se filtrará. No estaba segura de que mi padre quisiera pagar por transferirme hasta a Tennessee con Edward. Incluso si conseguía un trabajo, no podría ir a menos que mi padre me ayudara financieramente. Papá aceptó a regañadientes mi decisión de estar con Edward, pero eso fue todo. No lo aprobaba. Estaba seguro de que él me iba a romper el corazón.

Necesitaba hablar con él sin Edward. Contarle sobre mi preocupación antes de hablarlo con mi padre no tenía sentido. No quería preocuparlo por cómo podría llevarme mientras se hallaba tan feliz por su logro. Consiguió esta beca. No necesitaba la presión de cómo yo iría a allá. Ese era mi problema.

Presioné un beso en su hombro antes de salir de sus brazos. Necesitaba llamar a mi padre y ver si quería comer conmigo mañana. Luego hablaríamos. Me quería en la universidad. Tal vez le gustaría esta idea.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto en silencio detrás de mí y me dirigí a fuera antes de llamar a papá. Quería estar lo suficientemente lejos de Edward para que no se pudiera despertar y oírme. Estaba nerviosa cuando me paré en los apartamentos donde vivíamos dando directamente a la playa. Traté de concentrarme en las olas y la belleza del Golfo frente a mí.

—Hora de que llamaras a tu papi —Fue su brusco saludo. Lo llamé hace dos días y hablamos. No es que no lo haga a menudo. Sólo le gustaba quejarse de ello.

—Hola, papá. ¿Cómo van las cosas? —Le pregunté primero, siempre. Me sentía desconectada con mi vida en la granja ahora que vivía en Sea Breeze con Edward. Me preocupaba por papá sin Seth o yo allí para verlo. No era exactamente viejo, pero tampoco joven. Solo odiaba pensar en él solo.

—Bien. Big Boy finalmente murió. Tuve que lidiar con eso ayer. Ahora que he terminado de cuidarle, tengo que hacer un viaje a la subasta de ganado. Es hora de vender este lote —Big Boy era un toro. Un toro muy viejo. Se encontraba enfermo desde hace unos meses. Fue un toro que Jacob y yo elegimos hace años cuando solíamos ir a la subasta. Papá sabía que estaba relacionada a todas las cosas que me conectan con Jacob, así que no vendió el toro. Después de que Jacob murió, el toro fue aún más importante. Sentí una punzada de arrepentimiento por no estar allí cuando falleció Big Boy.

—Vivió mucho tiempo —le dije, pero se sentía más como si estuviera diciéndomelo a mí misma. Me tranquilizaba que hubiera tenido una plena vida. No podía superar todavía el tema de la muerte. El temor de perder a alguien que amaba me atormentaba.

—Sí —fue la única respuesta de papá—. ¿Cómo van las cosas para ti, niña? ¿Ese muchacho todavía te trata bien?

Había sido duro para papá dejar que me fuera con Edward. No creyó que fuera mí para siempre. No confiaba en él, y me dolió. Quería que lo amara tanto como yo lo hacía. Pero dijo que no era el tipo que se quedaba.

—Las cosas son maravillosas. Los finales son pronto y estoy deseando que llegue el verano —respondí sinceramente. Papá se sintió tan feliz cuando me fui de la pequeña comunidad universitaria para ir a South Alabama este año. Todavía me encontraba indecisa sobre mi carrera. Por primera vez, tenía mi vida planeada para mí. Pero luego todo cambió cuando Jacob murió.

—Seth vuelve a casa en dos semanas. Vino de visita la semana pasada y preguntó por un trabajo para el verano.

Me sentí suspirar de alivio ante la idea de Seth estando con mi padre este verano. Necesitaba ayuda, y saber que Seth estaría allí con él lo haría más fácil. —¡Eso es bueno! No tendrás que buscar ayuda este año.

—Es un buen trabajador. Un buen hombre —dijo papá. No era sólo una declaración. Comprendí lo que decía. Solo lo ignoré. Nunca me enamoraría de Seth de la forma en la que amaba a su hermano gemelo, Jacob. Jacob Black había sido mi mundo. Seth era sólo un buen amigo.

—Esperaba poder ir a hacerte el almuerzo algún día esta semana y podríamos visitarte —dije, con ganas de ir al grano y cambiar de tema al mismo tiempo.

—Me preguntaba si alguna vez lo ibas a preguntar. Extraño las galletas que haces —respondió papá.

Sonreí, y mi corazón se apretó. Amaba a mi papá. Lo extrañaba tanto a veces, a pesar de estar a una hora de distancia en auto. —¿Qué tal el jueves? —Le pregunté, queriendo terminar con ello más temprano que tarde. No podía ocultar mi preocupación a Edward por mucho tiempo. Necesitaría ocuparme de este problema con papá pronto.

—Me parece bien. Seth estará aquí el jueves. No tiene ninguna clase después del miércoles, y viene a casa para un fin de semana largo. Quiere ir conmigo a la subasta de ganado el viernes. —Bien. Tener a Seth conmigo será útil. Estaría de mi lado en esto.

—Muy bien. Nos vemos el jueves, papá. Te amo —le contesté.

—También te amo, pequeña —dijo antes de colgar.

Deslicé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y me quedé mirando las olas. Todo estaría bien. Seth me ayudaría a convencer a papá que esto es lo que tenía que hacer... lo que quería hacer. Sin embargo, iba a extrañarlo —tanto— pero no podía estar separada de Edward. Quería estar con él. Compensaría la falta de mi padre.

—¿Estás bien? —Una voz baja me sorprendió y di la vuelta para verla detrás de mí con un ceño preocupado en su rostro. Alice era la amiga de Edward; la llamaba Al y también todos los demás lo hacían. Decirle que me encontraba mal no sería una buena idea. Confiaba en ella, pero su primera lealtad era hacia Edward. Eso lo sabía.

—Sí, simplemente disfrutaba del agua —le respondí.

Al no parecía convencida, pero sonrió. Su largo cabello negro bailaba en la brisa, y me recordó una vez más el hecho de que estaría totalmente celosa de ella si no fuera porque se encontraba felizmente casada con Jasper Withlock, ex compañero de cuarto de Edward. No estaba alrededor cuando Jasper y Alice se habían reunido, pero al parecer había sido una especie de "amor a primera vista". Edward discutió con Al sobre eso, pero al final terminó amando a Jasper.

—Pensé que podría pasar y ver si querían cenar en nuestra casa. Alec y Jane también vienen. Jasper y Preston fueron este fin de semana de pesca a alta mar y trajeron un montón de peces. Los vamos a freír y nos encantaría que también vinieran. —Sabía que Edward disfrutaría visitando a todos sus amigos. Había estado tan ocupado con el béisbol que no tenía tiempo de ver a nadie más excepto a Alec Volturi, quien jugaba en su equipo. Era la razón por la que Edward se había integrado en este círculo de amigos. Siendo también el círculo de Alec y, cuando se conocieron, había establecido que Jasper viviera con él.

—Sí. Nos encantaría. ¿Qué puedo llevar?

—Edward sigue hablando de tus galletas. ¿Podrías hacer algunas y el pastel de chocolate que hiciste hace unos meses, cuando vinimos?

Sonreí y asentí.

—Claro.

Al miró hacia las escaleras que conducían al apartamento.

—¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? Puede ser difícil a veces, pero tiene un buen corazón y te ama.

Sacudí la cabeza y le impedí continuar. Esta ansiedad que sentía no era acerca de Edward. Él era perfecto.

—Es maravilloso. Estoy bien. Solo hablaba por teléfono con mi papá. Necesito discutir con él acerca de la matrícula universitaria el año que viene y ese tipo de cosas.

Al pareció relajarse un poco. —Bien, bueno. Yo sólo... No creo que ese chico pudiera hacerlo sin ti. Desde que entraste en su vida, se ha transformado. Adora el suelo que pisas, y no quiere arruinar esto. A veces puede hacer decisiones estúpidas, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

En momentos como este me recordaba que Al era su familia. Era lo único que tenía, realmente. Puede que no fuera mayor que Edward, pero lo defendía como una hermana mayor. Eso me hizo encariñarme aún más con ella. —Lo amo. Siempre lo amaré —le aseguré.

Al sonrió. —Bien. Lamento ser un poco sobreprotectora —dijo.

—No esperaba nada menos. Me alegro de que te tenga.

Conferencia del sureste, es una conferencia de la División I de la NCAA (Asociación Nacional Atlética Colegial).

##################################################################################################

¡ESTOY VIVAAAAAA!

Si ya aparecí, tuve algunos problemas personales que no valen la pena mencionar, pero ya regresé, y les quería hacer algunos comentarios.

Yo no iba a subir esta historia, pero muchas de ustedes me han seguido preguntando por la continuación y decidí subirla.

1\. No voy a tener días específicos de actualizaciones, por dos razones, la primera porque con los estudios, el trabajo, mi hija, la casa, etc., no siempre voy a tener tiempo de actualizar diario. Eso no significa que la voy a dejar abandonada, simplemente que puede pasar que una semana actualice diario y la otra una o dos veces.

2\. Segundo, a consecuencia del huracán María en septiembre, los sistemas de comunicación no están al 100% todavía (siii todo se esta moviendo bien lento) y hay días que no tengo internet.

De verdad les quiero pedir mil disculpas por desaparecer de esa manera, pero fueron causas mayores a mí. Solo espero que puedan perdonarme y seguir leyendo mis historias y adaptaciones.

Finalmente, les envió un millón de besos y abrazos, desde la isla del encanto y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre digo ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La Historia pertenece a Abbie Glines y los personajes a la gran Stephanie Meyer, (aunque tengo secuestrado a Emmet y nadie lo sabe.) Que disfruten**

Capítulo 2

 **Edward**

Algo no andaba bien esta noche. No sabía qué, pero algo no se sentía bien. Jasper parecía nervioso. Al parecía ansiosa, y no podía concentrarme en ninguno de los dos porque Bella parecía retraída. Tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza mientras me encontraba sentado en el sofá, escuchando a Alec parlotear sobre el juego de la próxima semana. Luchaba contra el impulso de tomar a Bella de la cocina y arrastrarla a otra habitación para averiguar qué es lo que pasaba.

Desde que me desperté de nuestra siesta más temprano este día, y me di cuenta que desapareció, sabía que algo no estaba bien. Bella sonreía mientras me hablaba de la visita de Al y la invitación para esta noche, pero se encontraba preocupada por algo. Quería saber por qué. Tenía que arreglar esta mierda. No la quería perturbada.

—¿Edward? —La voz de Alec interrumpió mis pensamientos. Aparté mi mirada de la puerta de la cocina y miré a Alec. Era diferente ahora que salía con la hermana de Jasper, Jane. Solía ser un mujeriego que era conocido por dormir con más de una chica en una noche. Por eso establecimos un vínculo. Una vez también fui ese chico.

—¿Qué? —pregunté con un tono más borde en mi voz de lo que pretendía.

—¿Viste ese juego de entrenamiento de los Bucaneros la semana pasada? Su lanzador es locamente bueno. —Jugaríamos contra los Bucaneros la próxima semana. Alec hacía hincapié acerca de perder por primera vez en la temporada contra ellos. Tenía problemas más grandes.

—Sí, lo sabemos —le informé, luego dejé mi cerveza y me levanté. Tenía que hablar con Bella. Esto me volvía loco.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó Alec. No respondí. Escuché a Jasper decir algo, pero los ignoré a ambos y me dirigí a la cocina.

Cuando abrí la puerta, mis ojos escanearon la habitación hasta que encontré a Bella de pie ante el fregadero, lavando sus manos, mientras Jane burbujeaba de alegría sobre algo que les decía.

Bella sonrió, pero pude ver que su sonrisa no era real. Su mente se hallaba en otra parte.

—Hola, Edward. —Jane me miró, y la cabeza de Bella se giró rápidamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—¿Puedo robarte a Bella por un minuto? —pregunté, sin apartar los ojos de ella.

Bella secó sus manos en la toalla al lado del fregadero y regresó su mirada hacia Al y Jane. —Volveré a revisar las galletas en un minuto —les dijo, luego caminó hacia mí. Le tendí mi mano hasta que deslizó la suya en la mía y la llevé a la puerta trasera de la cocina. No quería regresar y atravesar la sala. Alec hacía demasiadas malditas preguntas.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. Me giré para mirarla.

—Dime tú, porque no siento que estés bien. Algo está mal, nena, y necesito saber qué es —dije sin soltar su mano.

Bella comenzó a decir algo, luego se detuvo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. Tenía razón en que algo andaba mal. Me acerqué, dispuesto a protegerla de lo que fuera que la molestara. Odiaba no saber cuándo necesitaba algo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? Dímelo, así puedo arreglar esta mierda —susurré, dejé ir su mano para agarrar su cintura y acercarla aún más a mí.

Abrió sus ojos y me miró con tristeza. —No quería preocuparte. No iba a decir nada sobre esto. Pero me lees demasiado bien o soy muy mala en ocultar mis sentimientos.

No me gustó lo que escuchaba.

—Hablaré con papá el jueves sobre el pago de la matrícula del año que viene. No soy optimista sobre lo que dirá. Tennessee es un largo camino desde aquí, y no estoy segura de que confíe en ti lo suficiente como para dejar que me vaya tan lejos de él de buena gana. Sé que simplemente me puedo ir sin su bendición y lo haré… pero necesito el dinero. Lo necesito para que la pague. —Un pequeño sollozo escapó de su boca, y la cerró, murmurando una maldición. Eso era tan lindo, sonreiría si no me encontrara tan molesto por ser el motivo de su preocupación.

—Si no la paga, entonces haré que eso suceda, maldición. No te preocupes. Puedo vender el apartamento y utilizar ese dinero para tu matrícula. Está bien. No quiero que te preocupes por esto. No te dejaré atrás, Bella.

Grandes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. —Justo por eso, Edward. Tienes que ir. Ese es tu futuro. Es tu sueño. También me rehúso a dejar que vendas tu herencia para pagar mi matrícula universitaria. Ese apartamento es tu seguridad. No lo haré. Simplemente no.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares. —Entonces, no venderé el apartamento si no quieres que lo haga, e iré porque es nuestro futuro. Mi sueño es una vida contigo, Bella. Esta beca sólo asegura ese futuro. Nada más. Ambos iremos con o sin el dinero de tu papá. Eso te lo prometo. Ahora, deja de preocuparte. Haré que suceda.

—Está bien —susurró.

—Confía en mí —supliqué. Necesitaba que dejara de agobiarse.

—Lo hago. Con mi vida —respondió.

Eran momentos como este que me dejaban asombrado de que esta mujer me amara tanto. Nunca imaginé a alguien como ella en mi vida. El hecho de que se encontraba ahí, de que me amaba y que no tenía que temer que me dejara, hacía que todo en mi vida estuviera bien. Ella lo arreglaba todo.

Bajé mi boca a la suya y mordisqueé su suave labio inferior, antes de deslizar mi lengua en su boca para saborearla. Mi mundo siempre se centraba cuando la sostenía en mis brazos.

Bella se hizo hacia atrás tan pronto como mis manos se deslizaron bajo su blusa. La sonrisa en su rostro era de verdad. —Edward, se supone que debemos allá con nuestros amigos. No aquí besándonos —dijo.

—¿Por qué no? Besarse es mucho más divertido que hablar con esos payasos —contesté antes de besar la comisura de su boca y ahuecar uno de sus pechos en mi mano.

—Edward, detente —dijo con voz ronca, la cual me dijo que estaba encendiéndose. Demonios, ahora me quería ir—. Tenemos que comer con ellos. Creo que Al quiere decirnos algo. Está muy emocionada.

Al y Jasper estuvieron actuando demasiado extraño. Lo recordé en este momento. De mala gana dejé que mi mano se deslizara fuera de la blusa de Bella y la llevé hacia abajo para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos. —Está bien, regresemos ahí, pero pensaré en ese pequeño coño apretado tuyo durante toda la cena —contesté con un guiño.

 **Bella**

Tenía un momento difícil en la comida. Edward continuaba deslizando su mano entre mis muslos, y empecé a pensar que esta falda fue una mala idea. Cada vez que quitaba su mano, me dirigía una malvada sonrisa que era tan ridículamente sexy, era un milagro que pudiera decirle no.

—Sabes qué quieres abrirlos para mí —susurró Edward en mi oído, haciéndome temblar. Maldito.

Un dedo solitario se arrastró por mi pierna y se deslizó bajo mi falda. Realmente era un chico malo. No quería que esa parte de él cambiara. —Déjame entrar en esas bragas húmedas —susurró, de hecho hacía que mi ropa interior se humedeciera. Terminaría dejando que me tuviera en el baño antes de que la cena finalizara.

—¿Qué le haces, hombre? Demonios, está de todos los tonos de rojo posibles —dijo Alec desde el otro lado de la mesa. La cabeza de Edward se giró rápidamente en dirección a Alec, me encontraba dividida entre la humillación por el hecho de que ahora todos sabían lo que sucedía, y temiendo que Edward lo lastimara.

—No sé de qué demonios hablas, pero sé que no avergüenzas a mi chica. Porque si lo haces, patearé tu trasero.

Alec sólo se rió entre dientes, pero pude ver la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Jane.

—Está bien, ustedes dos. Eso es suficiente. Alec, cierra la boca, y Edward, cálmate. Condenados psicópatas —dijo Jasper desde la cabecera de la mesa.

Por lo menos ya no me hallaba lista para agarrar a Edward e ir a follarlo en el baño.

—Antes de que Edward y Alec se líen a golpes sobre la mesa, quiero decir algo —dijo Al, sonriendo hacia Jasper. Esa mirada de adoración delató lo que diría antes de que pudiera decirlo. Ahora sabía de qué se trataba. Estiré la mano y apreté la mano de Edward.

—Fui al médico ayer. Tendremos un bebé —dijo Alice con la sonrisa más grande que nunca vi en su rostro.

Alec dejó escapar un alarido. —Maldición, ustedes dos. Eso es asombroso.

Jane saltó de su asiento y corrió a abrazar a Al, luego se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano. Vi como Jasper le sonrió a su hermana, riéndose de sus lágrimas de felicidad. Cuando se enteró de que salía con su mejor amigo, se puso furioso. Todos ellos se llevaban bien ahora. Ayudó que Alec besaba el suelo por donde pisaba. A Jasper le gustaba eso.

Al miró hacia Edward por primera vez. Me pregunté cómo tomaría esto él. Sabía que me amaba, pero a ella también. Mucho, pero diferente. Apretó mi mano, luego la soltó antes de levantarse y caminar alrededor de la mesa para tirar de Al en sus brazos y abrazarla. Lo vi susurrarle algo al oído, y ella se rio. No entendí su relación al inicio. Era difícil de entender. Con el tiempo comprendí que aunque ellos no eran parientes, en sus corazones lo eran. Eso era algo que podía entender. Sentía lo mismo por Seth. Crecí con Seth y Jacob Black. Aunque mi corazón siempre perteneció a Jacob, amaba a Seth como si fuera mi familia. Cuando Jacob murió, lloré con Seth. Tuvimos ese vínculo. Así que, lo de Alice y Edward tenía sentido completamente. No quisieron a la misma persona y lo perdieron, pero lucharon para vivir y sobrevivir juntos. Él abandono de sus familias, a medida que crecían, era más fácil porque se tenían el uno al otro. Perder a Jacob me rompió, pero también rompió a Seth. Jacob fue su hermano gemelo. Su otra mitad. Nos aferramos el uno al otro para sobrevivir.

Mi corazón se encontraba lleno. Edward tenía amigos tan maravillosos. Cada uno de ellos me aceptó como parte de su grupo con los brazos abiertos.

Al verlos ser tan felices por Al y Jasper hizo que mi corazón se inflamara.

Me puse en pie y me acerqué a felicitar a Jasper, luego me giré hacia Al mientras Edward la dejaba ir.

—Felicitaciones —le dije y la abracé—. Serás una madre maravillosa. —Ya era una tía maravillosa. La vi con Larissa, su sobrina.

—Gracias. Estoy tan contenta de que Edward te tenga ahora —susurró.

Esto era el por qué se preocupaba por nosotros. Sabía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente, y ya no podía ser el hombro en el que Edward se apoyara. Él me necesitaba.

Los brazos de Edward se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo a su lado. Me acurruqué contra él mientras Alec le daba palmadas en la espalda a Jasper y lo llamaba papá. Jane ya le preguntaba a Al sobre los nombres para el bebé, y disfrutaba observando todo. Esta era la felicidad. Ser parte de ella era una experiencia asombrosa.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunté a Edward mientras miraba su rostro.

Bajó la vista hacia mí. —Completamente. Cuando éramos niños, siempre pensé que todo lo que tendríamos era el uno al otro. Pero tuvimos suerte. Al encontró a Jasper, y yo te encontré a ti.

Presioné un beso en su pecho y volví a mirar a los demás en la habitación. Incluso si mi padre no me ayudaba a ir a Tennessee, encontraríamos una manera. Jasper y Al superaron algo mucho más difícil que el dinero y la ubicación, y míralos ahora.

Capítulo 3

 **Bella**

Me quedé en el pórtico de la casa de mi papá, mirando el familiar terreno que crecí amando. Tantos recuerdos bailaban en mi cabeza. Una vez, esos recuerdos trataban solo de Jacob, mi amor de la infancia, prometido y ahora un soldado caído. Él fue mi mundo incluso después de su muerte, hasta que Edward Cullen llegó caminando a mi vida con arrogancia y una boca traviesa.

No era para nada como Jacob, pero me enamoré de él de todos modos. Sonriendo, agarré mi vaso de té dulce y tomé un sorbo. Esperaba que papá volviera de su viaje al corral. Íbamos a almorzar juntos hoy, pero su nuevo peón se reportó enfermo esta mañana. Casi llegaba aquí cuando papá me llamó para cancelar, así que decidí venir y simplemente disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad por un tiempo.

Quería quedarme y ver a papá hoy. Al principio, fue duro dejarlo. Cuando mi madre murió, yo seguía siendo tan joven. A través de la pena y el dolor, papá y yo nos hicimos más fuertes juntos. Dejarlo me hizo sentir culpable, pero ya había el tiempo. No podía quedarme con él para siempre.

—Me pareció reconocer ese Jeep estacionado enfrente —llamó la voz de Seth desde el patio delantero. Giré la cabeza para ver al hermano gemelo de Jacob bajo el arce, con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros, sonriéndome. No lo veía desde su receso de invierno de la universidad.

Puse mi vaso sobre el borde de madera de la barandilla del pórtico y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Seth abrió los brazos para que me lanzara. Él fue una parte tan importante en mi vida mientras crecía como lo fue Jacob. Los tres éramos inseparables. Cuando Jacob murió, Seth y yo nos acercamos. Habíamos pasado por eso permaneciendo cerca. No me di cuenta de que Seth se encontraba listo para seguir adelante con su vida hasta que Edward entró en la mía. En cierto modo, Edward nos salvó a ambos.

Los brazos de Seth se envolvieron a mí alrededor y me levantaron del suelo. —¡Estás en casa! ¡No sabía que vendrías a casa esta semana! Pensé que te quedaba otra semana antes de que volvieras —dije, apretándolo con fuerza.

Lo había extrañado. Ver su rostro siempre era agridulce. Se parecía tanto a Jacob.

—El semestre terminó. Es momento de disfrutar mis vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, poniéndome en el suelo delante de él.

—Vine a almorzar con papá. Sin embargo, se ha ido al corral. Su ayudante se reportó enfermo esta mañana.

Seth movió las cejas provocativamente. —¿Por qué no almuerzas conmigo en su lugar?

—Me encantaría. Tengo un poco de ensalada de pollo en la nevera, mazorca de maíz y frijoles negros, y bizcochos en la cocina, manteniéndolos calientes. Más que suficiente para mí y papá. Ven y comeremos, y me puedes contar sobre todas las chicas a las que les rompiste el corazón este año.

Hubo un destello de inquietud en los ojos de Seth que la mayoría de las personas no notarían, pero la mayoría de la gente no creció pasando cada día de su vida con él. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Y porque lo conocía tan bien, decidí dejarlo pasar por ahora. Él protegía algo y lo iba a dejar.

—¿Tu ensalada de pollo casera? —preguntó con una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Síp.

—Demonios, sí —respondió, y subió las escaleras sin esperarme.

Esto era agradable. Últimamente extrañaba la casa… papá… Seth… el pasado. No porque no fuera feliz con Edward, porque sí lo era, muy delirantemente. Era sólo que no sentía que pudiera hablar con él de mi casa. Edward y papá aún no se hablaban entre sí. Cuando estaban juntos, era incómodo. A pesar de que Edward no lo mencionaba, sabía que seguía preocupado de no estar a la altura de Jacob. Si alguna vez mencionaba a Jacob, la mirada en el rostro de Edward lo decía todo. Simplemente no podía ser abierta con él sobre todo.

Nos arreglé un plato a ambos y me senté a la mesa frente a Seth. Habíamos comido juntos en esta mesa desde que yo era una niña. Se sentía bien aún tener momentos así. —Háblame de la universidad. ¿Aún no estás locamente enamorado?

Seth me miró y luego a su plato, entonces puso el tenedor con guisantes en su boca. Supongo que no era algo de lo que quería hablar. Lo que significaba que teníamos que hablar sobre ello. Siempre fue el trabajo de Jacob conseguir que Seth hablara cuando tenía un problema. Había visto su dinámica por años. Conocía a Seth tan bien como conocí a Jacob.

—Habla, Seth —dije, bajando mi propio tenedor y mirándolo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y sacudió la cabeza. —No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Sí, y lo sé mejor que eso. No puedes mentirme —contesté.

Seth se recostó en su asiento y niveló su mirada con mis ojos. —Está bien. No creo que la vida universitaria sea para mí. Pensé que era lo que quería. No podía esperar para salir de aquí… ya sabes, lejos de este pequeño pueblo. Pero lo extraño. Jodidamente mucho. Extraño despertarme temprano y salir antes de que el rocío se haya secado. Extraño el olor de la tierra y trabajar con el sol en mi espalda mientras realizo algo. Por tanto maldito tiempo quise dejar esta vida, y ahora sé que es mi hogar. Es lo que soy.

Entendía algo de eso. También extrañaba la tierra. Tal vez no tanto como él, pero era una parte de ambos. —Entonces múdate a casa. Si esta es la vida que quieres, ven a casa.

Podía ver la expresión desgarrada en sus ojos. —Quiero hacerlo… pero mamá está tan malditamente orgullosa de mí. Por primera vez en mi vida, actúa tan orgullosa de mí como lo estuvo por Jacob. Amaba a mi hermano, lo sabes, Bella, pero nunca fui tan bueno como Jacob a los ojos de mamá. Ella lo adoraba. Él era a quien todos amaban. —Hizo una pausa y sus ojos bajaron, lejos de mí—. Entiendo por qué. También lo amaba. Pero es agradable sentir por una vez que estoy haciendo algo de lo que está orgullosa, a pesar de que al principio no quería que me fuera. Está contenta de haberlo hecho ahora.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y miré duro a Seth hasta que tuvo que levantar su mirada para encontrar la mía. —Seth Black, escúchame, y me refiero a que me escuches bien. Tu mamá piensa que caminas sobre el agua. Te adora tanto como adoraba a Jacob. ¿Cómo no podría hacerlo? Después de todo, fuiste la razón por la que todos, yo, tu mamá, tu papá, todos, superamos la muerte de Jacob, y estuviste allí en el vacío. Cuando deberías haber estado de duelo y desmoronándote, nos mantuviste a todos juntos. Tú, Seth. Tú. Si decides que quieres volver a casa y vivir aquí y tener esta vida, tu mamá estará encantada. Ella te quiere cerca, Seth. Pero más que nada, quiere que seas feliz. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Quiere que tengas una oportunidad en la vida. Quiere que llegues a vivir la vida que tu hermano no tuvo.

Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de sus labios. Era una sonrisa torcida que me recordó mucho a la de Jacob. —Me alegro de que estuvieras aquí hoy. Necesitaba que me enderezaras. Siempre fuiste buena para eso —bromeó Seth.

—Todos tenemos nuestros talentos —contesté, y le guiñé un ojo antes de recoger mi bizcocho.

—¿Cómo van las cosas contigo y Edward? —preguntó Seth antes de tomar otro bocado de su comida.

—Bien… no, genial. Consiguió una beca completa de béisbol para Hill Estate en Tennessee. Estoy tan orgullosa de él.

Seth frunció el ceño. —¿Cómo va a funcionar? No me puedo imaginar a Cullen alejándose y dejándote atrás. La última vez que estuve aquí, él estaba malditamente unido a ti.

El miedo devorándome volvió. Quería creer lo mejor, pero la verdad era que existía una posibilidad de que papá pudiera decir que no. ¿Y si decía que no? —Me voy con él —contesté, decidiendo que hablarlo podría hacerlo cierto.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? No pensé que tu papá estaría realmente entusiasmado contigo yéndote con Edward.

No era lo que necesitaba escuchar en ese momento. Me las arreglé para encogerme de hombros con indiferencia. —Tal vez no, pero lo amo.

—Y cuando Bella ama a alguien, los ama con fuerza y con todo su corazón. Sé eso. Lo he visto en acción —dijo Seth con una sonrisa triste que no entendí y no quería excavar más profundo y averiguarlo. Era extraño.

 **Edward**

Le eché un vistazo a mi teléfono de nuevo por tercera vez en diez minutos. Se hacía tarde. Bella me envió un mensaje que venía de regreso de casa de su padre hace más de una hora. No quería mandarle uno y comprobarla mientras conducía, por miedo a que bajara la vista a su teléfono y despegara sus ojos del camino. Si no llegaba aquí en los próximos diez minutos, iba a ir por ella.

—Relájate. Maldición, finalmente te tengo a solas por más de diez malditos minutos, y todo lo que haces es sentarte por ahí malhumorado y comprobar tu teléfono. Amo a Jane como un loco, pero aun así tenemos que tomar descansos el uno del otro. Tienes que aprender a respirar sin ella bajo el brazo todo el tiempo. —Alec me fruncía el ceño desde el otro lado de la mesa en Live Bay, donde me encontré con él y Marco para escuchar el juego de Jackdown. Bella sabía dónde me encontraba y venía directamente hacia acá.

—Cállate —le gruñí a Alec. Se metió un poco de su largo pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja, y juro que dos chicas se acercaron a la mesa sólo por eso. El tipo y su pelo eran un maldito imán para las chicas. Era molesto como el infierno, ya que la mayoría de ellas venían en parejas y siempre había una mirándome. No estaba interesado. Nunca lo estaré.

—Oye, Alec, ¿estás solo esta noche? —dijo una de ellas, apoyándose en él con sus pechos doble D presionados en su rostro.

—Mi chica podría no estar aquí, pero aun así no estoy disponible. Vayan a olfatear a otra parte —respondió con un movimiento de su mano. Ni siquiera hice contacto visual con ellos. Mis ojos se encontraban fijos en la puerta, esperando que Bella entrara.

—La próxima vez manda a una en mi dirección —dijo Marco mientras ponía su cerveza en la mesa y se sentaba a mi lado—. Me voy por tres jodidos minutos y me pierdo eso. Necesito una maldita distracción. Ellas lo habrían conseguido. Ambas.

—Ve tras ellas. Estoy seguro de que estarían al cien por ese estilo tatuado, con rastas, aro en el labio y pulsera de cuero que conseguiste. Eres aterrador como el infierno, M. Hace falta más que una Barbie de Malibú para aceptarte. —Alec resumió bien a Marco. El tipo era rudo. A las mujeres les gustaba, pero entonces él gruñiría y ellas salían corriendo.

—Tienes razón. Esas dos no habrían sido capaces de manejarme. Incluso aunque fuera con ambas.

No era una imagen mental que necesitara. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Bella?

La puerta se abrió y ella entró como si la hubiera convocado con mi desesperación. Su largo cabello oscuro se hallaba suelto y al viento, encrespándose alrededor de sus hombros. Los pantalones cortos que llevaba una vez habían sido un par de sus vaqueros favoritos. Los había cortado, y aunque se veía jodidamente increíble, los cortó demasiado. La camiseta ajustada que tenía puesta era la que compró para usar en mis juegos el año pasado. Tenía mi número escrito en ella.

Marco dejó escapar un silbido. —Maldición, Cullen, cuando decides jodidamente establecerte, seguro que escoges algo de primera selección porque…

—No. Termines. Ese. Pensamiento —lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera molestarme por completo. Marco la miraba, al igual que cada hombre en el maldito bar. Me levanté y fui a buscar lo que era mío.

—¡Ve por ella! —gritó Alec con una gran carcajada. El idiota sabía lo que se sentía que tu chica fuera observada. Él lidiaba con eso tan bien como yo. Sólo era un imbécil cuando quería serlo.

—Hola. —Los ojos de Bella se iluminaron cuando me vio caminar a través de la multitud para alcanzarla.

No le respondí. La necesitaba primero. Tirándola contra mí, lamí su labio inferior antes de deslizar mi lengua con avidez en su boca. Extrañé su sabor hoy. Se había ido por demasiado tiempo. Riendo, Bella se apartó antes de que me olvidara por completo en dónde estábamos, y me sonrió.

—También te extrañé —dijo.

—Como un loco —le aseguré. No pensé en otra cosa mientras ella no estaba.

—Papá dijo que pagaría por ello.

Tenía la intención de decirle que no me iría a Tennessee sin ella. Había estado preparado para hacer que sucediera o no ir. Pero escucharla decir que no tendríamos que superar ese obstáculo fue como si la maldita pared de mierda acabara de ser levantada de mi jodido pecho. Podría tomar una respiración profunda.

—Caliente infierno —gruñí, y la tiré más duro contra mí—. Te necesito. Ahora.

Me encontraba listo para llevarla afuera y celebrar. Bella, sin embargo, me agitó sus pestañas, lo que significaba que quería hacer otra cosa y estaba siendo adorable para poder salirse con la suya.

—Vamos a bailar primero —dijo, agarrando mi brazo y tirándome hacia la pista de baile cubierta con cuerpos sudorosos. El DJ se encargaba de la música. "Hot In Herre" de Nelly comenzó a sonar, y Bella me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me encontraba en problemas. Podríamos terminar follando en el maldito Mustang.

Dejé que me tirara en medio de los cuerpos moviéndose y la miré mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pecho, deteniéndose para jugar con mis pezones perforados antes de que comenzara a moverse de una manera que sólo quería que lo hiciera en la intimidad de nuestro apartamento. Maldita sea.

Cuando comenzó a deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que se encontraba en cuclillas con su boca al nivel de mi cremallera, decidí que no llegaríamos hasta la siguiente canción. Bajando la mano, la levanté, y ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio a carcajadas. Mi chica traviesa quería jugar. Bien. Jugaríamos.

Deslicé una pierna entre las suyas, presionando entre esos pequeños pantalones que usaba, luego agarré su pequeño culo apretado, tirándolo contra mí antes de balancear mis caderas con la música. El fuego en sus ojos fue instantáneo. Bella puso las palmas contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando su boca estuvo floja y se abrió lentamente, sabía que había tenido suficiente. Agarré su mano y la saqué de la pista de baile, directo hacia la puerta.

Cuando salimos a la cálida brisa de la noche, mi pulso golpeó más alto. La llevaba al Mustang. No sería capaz de esperar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella sin aliento.

—Mi auto —contesté, tirándola hacia el estacionamiento oscuro—. Estuve caliente apenas entraste, chica. No necesitaba más estímulo.

Abrí de un tirón la puerta del pasajero. Deslicé el asiento hacia atrás tanto como se podía, luego retrocedí y me senté, jalándola a mi regazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

—En mi auto, nena —gruñí, agarrando su cabeza y tirando de su sorprendida boca para poder invadirla con mi lengua de la forma en que estaba a punto de invadir su cuerpo—. Jodidos pantalones. Tan malditamente cortos —murmuré contra sus labios.

Se sentó a horcajadas, poniendo sus rodillas a cada lado de mis piernas, y presionó su calor en mi contra. Incluso a través de los pantalones podía sentir cuán lista se encontraba ya. Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta y desabroché el sujetador, dejando su camiseta puesta en caso de que alguien caminara por allí. No quería que nadie viera sus pechos. Esos eran míos. Sólo míos. Tomé pequeños mordiscos de su cuello y hombros. Bella siempre sabía tan bien. En todas partes.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa, voy a disfrutarte. Cada parte. Pero en este momento, necesito estar en tu interior. Sácate esos pantalones.

Bella se retiró y sus ojos estaban cubiertos con deseo. La observé mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones cortos y comenzó a menearse fuera de ellos y sus bragas mientras se sentaba en mi regazo.

Estiré la mano y le bajé el resto. —Recuéstate —susurré, acomodándola en mi regazo para que su espalda estuviera contra mi pecho. Abrí sus piernas y pasé las manos por el interior de sus muslos. Su piel era tan suave, siempre me fascinó.

—Por favor, Edward —rogó mientras mis dedos recorrían el pliegue de su pierna apenas rozando su centro.

—¿Por favor, qué, nena? Dime —dije mientras su cabeza caía en mi hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, haciéndome sonreír.

—Tócame.

—Mi jodido placer —contesté, deslizando un dedo entre sus pliegues húmedos y haciéndola saltar en mi regazo. Se encontraba más que lista para mí. Deslicé mi dedo en su calor un par de veces y la dejé disfrutar de mi toque juguetón antes de que no pudiera soportarlo más. Mi cremallera retenía mi maldita polla. Tenía que conseguir algo de alivio.

Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levanté mientras abría mis pantalones y los bajaba con la otra mano hasta que estuve libre de mi encierro. No tenía un condón, pero no lo necesitábamos. Me habían revisado y me dieron un certificado de buena salud, y Bella tomaba la píldora. —Extiéndelas más —dije mientras se acomodaba en mi regazo.

Me dirigí al calor húmedo que sabía que iba a enviarme al cielo con un solo empuje. —Baja sobre mí, Bella —instruí, y Bella bajó sus caderas con fuerza. Ambos gemimos de placer mientras su cuerpo se ajustó para adaptarse a mí.

—Maldición —gruñí, no esperaba que fuera tan ansiosa—. ¿Lo quieres duro esta noche? —pregunté.

—Sí. Quiero ser follada duro —susurró, agarrando mis muslos mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

—Me hablas así y me voy a correr malditamente rápido —gruñí mientras Bella volvía a bajar. No bromeaba cuando dijo que lo quería duro esta noche. Se lo daría a mi nena traviesa si eso era lo que quería.

Deslizando mi mano entre sus piernas, di golpecitos en su clítoris, provocándole un grito sorprendido. —Oh, sí —gimió.

—Monta mi polla, nena, y mantendré este bonito coño feliz —dije, sintiéndola temblar contra mí.

—Dios, Edward. Me voy a correr rápido si me tocas.

Me reí contra su oído. —Eso es algo bueno, porque si sigues golpeando mi polla así me voy a correr jodidamente rápido. Especialmente si me hablas sucio.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme. Podía ver el brillo en su mirada. Estaba excitada. Acababa de pedirlo y ella estaba a punto de probarlo. Maldición. Levantó su culo de nuevo y apreté su clítoris justo cuando volvió a caer sobre mí. Su fuerte grito de placer me hizo sonreír. —Me voy a correr. Joder, te sientes bien. Tan bien dentro de mí. Quiero sentirte terminar en mi interior. Córrete conmigo, Edward —rogó. Estaba tan cerca. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su clítoris un par de veces más y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Alcanzando su cintura, la levanté y empecé a controlar el ritmo. Cuando su orgasmo comenzó, la apretada compresión ordeñó el mío mientras la seguía en la liberación.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, la sostuve contra mí mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con cada ola que la invadía. Lentamente empezó a relajarse en mi contra. Seguía enterrado dentro de ella. No quería salirme aún. Me gustaba sentir su calidez.

—Te amo —dijo jadeando.

Ella era mi hogar.

 **#####################################################################################################**

 **¿No son lindos? Están tan enamorados...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, cualquier pregunta, amenaza, queja, etc, solo dejen review...**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo**

 **Besos**

 **Elisse CG**


	3. Chapter 3

Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Abbie Gliness y los pesonajes de la gran Stephanie Meyer...

Que lo disfruten

###################################################################################################

Capítulo 4

 **Bella**

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron rápidamente. Edward terminó su última temporada con los Huracanes y pasé todos mis exámenes finales. Íbamos a ir a Tennessee en dos días para mirar apartamentos y Edward tenía que reunirse con el equipo y el entrenador. Empezaría a trabajar y practicar con ellos el próximo mes.

Aunque faltaba un largo tiempo antes de la próxima temporada, sé que trabajó duro para ponerse en forma para jugar en la universidad en ese nivel. Me encontraba preparada para ello y me sentía feliz por él. Nunca lo vi tan emocionado. Al parecer, la emoción lo ponía aún más cachondo, lo que no pensaba que fuera posible. Era raro que pasara a su lado y que no me tuviera presionada contra la pared o lanzada sobre las cajas. Me encantaba su entusiasmo y era difícil no sentirme tan vertiginosa como él.

Hoy me quedé a empacar mis cosas y Edward fue a obtener un cambio de aceite y a que chequearan el coche para que funcionara bien para el largo viaje este fin de semana. Pensaba en ir a ver a papá mañana. Quería pasar tiempo con él antes de que nos fuéramos. Volvería otra vez en un mes para verlo, pero me acostumbré a verlo una vez por semana. Extrañaría extrañar eso.

Mi teléfono sonó cuando sellé otra caja. El nombre de Seth iluminó la pantalla y agarré el teléfono y rápidamente respondí. Seth nunca me llamaba.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una pausa en el teléfono. Un nudo se formó lentamente en mi estómago.

―¿Seth? ―pregunté cuando no respondió.

―Bella. Oye. Yo… necesitas venir a casa. Tenemos que hablar.

¿Tenemos que hablar? ―¿Qué? Me estás asustando, Seth. ¿Qué está mal?

―Yo, eh, hablé con tu padre hoy. Me necesita para llevarlo de vuelta al médico hoy. Está enfermo, Bella. Tienes que venir a casa. Deberíamos estar de vuelta a las cinco de esta tarde. Ven a hablar con él.

¿Enfermo? Acababa de verlo la semana pasada. Se sentía bien. ―¿Qué pasa con él? ―pregunté mientras me movía para agarrar mi bolso y las llaves.

―Bella, no quiero hablar contigo acerca de esto por teléfono. Hubiera ido a tu casa, pero tu padre me necesita con él. Vuelve a casa y hablaremos.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras cerré la puerta del piso detrás de mí y corrí por las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento. ―¿Deberías llamar a una ambulancia? ―pregunté mientras los peores escenarios pasaban por mi cabeza. ¿Tenía un ataque al corazón?

―No. No necesita una ambulancia. No es ese tipo de enfermedad. Sólo te necesita, Bella. Lo voy a llevar al hospital del condado para un chequeo. No quiere que lo sepas, pero lo encontré inclinado hoy y estaba... vomitaba... vomitaba sangre, Bella.

Era como si mi corazón se detuviera. ¿Vomitando sangre? Eso no era normal. Oh, Dios, eso no era normal. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos cuando encendí el motor de mi jeep y lo saqué a la calle. ―¿Cuándo te vas para el hospital? ―pregunté con ansiedad. Tenía que llegar con mi papá―. Tiene que ir ahora ―espeté.

―Está cambiándose de ropa en este momento. Estoy fuera esperándolo, luego nos vamos para allá.

―Entra al consultorio con él, Seth. Por favor. Entra con él. ―No podía mantener mis sollozos a raya―. No lo dejes solo. Te veré en el hospital. Date prisa Seth. Apresúrate, por favor ―le supliqué.

―Conduce con cuidado. Voy a entrar a comprobarle ahora. Lo tengo, Bella. Sólo encuéntranos allí. Vamos a resolver esto. Te juro que lo haremos.

Las palabras de Seth no aliviaron el miedo arañando mi interior. Mi papá, mi fuerte e invencible papá vomitaba sangre. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué alguien vomitaría sangre?

No podía desmoronarme. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que demostrarle que creía que se iba a mejorar. Si me veía llorando se preocuparía por mí. No tenía que estar preocupándose por mí. Tragando el sollozo en mi garganta, tomé varias respiraciones profundas.

Iba a tener que decirle a Edward. Estaría buscándome. Marqué su número y esperé. Sonó dos veces.

―Hola, nena ―dijo arrastrando las palabras. La facilidad y la felicidad en su voz sólo hicieron que las lágrimas quemaran mis ojos.

―Me dirijo al hospital. Papá está enfermo. Seth me llamó. Me tengo que ir. ―Me las arreglé para decir eso con sólo unos pequeños sollozos.

―¿Dónde estás? Puedo llevarte. No tienes conducir cuando estás alterada. ―Me di cuenta de que se movía. Probablemente corriendo hacia su coche. No podía esperar por él. Lo amaba por querer venir conmigo, pero no podía esperar.

―Ya me marché. Tengo que llegar lo más rápido posible. No puedo esperar. Está vomitando sangre. Él… ―hipé―, iba al médico hoy de todos modos para un chequeo. Algo está mal con él y no me ha dicho. Eso no puede ser bueno. No puedo perder a mi papá, Edward. No puedo. ―Ahora lloraba libremente.

―Lo sé, nena. Va a estar bien. Tenemos que creer que va a estar bien. Por favor, detente y deja que vaya a buscarte. Conducir así es peligroso. Necesito que te calmes. De acuerdo, por favor, por favor, cálmate y detente. ―La súplica de pánico en su voz era difícil de ignorar. Pero tenía que llegar a mi papá. No podía hacer esto por él.

Luché contra las lágrimas otra vez. ―Estoy bien. En serio. No puedo parar. No puedo. Necesito llegar allí.

Edward maldijo entre dientes. ―¿En qué hospital?

―Hospital del Condado ―respondí.

―Estoy de camino. Ten cuidado. Por mí y por tu papá, ten cuidado ―suplicó.

―Lo haré. Te lo prometo ―le aseguré.

―Te amo.

―Te amo, también. Siempre ―le contesté y luego colgué. Agarrando el volante con las dos manos me concentré en llegar al hospital y entonces empecé a rezar.

Me paseaba en la entrada del hospital cuando vi el camión de Seth aparcar en el estacionamiento. No estaba segura de sí le dijo a papá que yo iba a estar aquí o no. De cualquier manera iba a quejarse. No quería que supiera sobre esto, obviamente.

Los esperé a que llegaran a la puerta antes de dar un paso adelante para saludarlos. El ceño fruncido de papá al verme no fue de sorpresa. Seth le dijo que iba a estar aquí. Bien.

―Este muchacho obstinado no debería haberte llamado. Iba a hablar contigo antes de que te fueras. Sólo quería esperar hasta que tuvieras tu nueva vida por delante primero y estuvieras lista para seguir adelante antes de explicarte todo esto ―dijo papá. Su voz aún sonaba tan fuerte y rasposa como siempre. Mi miedo se alivió un poco ante el recordatorio de que permanecía vivo y que no se veía como que había estado vomitando. Excepto que los círculos bajo sus ojos no eran normales y el color pálido de su piel no era tan notable, pero se hallaba allí.

―No puedo creer que esperaras para decirme que te encontrabas enfermo. Podría haber sido la que te llevará al hospital. No tienes que estar enfermo solo ―dije caminando hacia él y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo. Necesitaba oler su colonia y sentir su fuerte cuerpo. Todos los pensamientos que pasaron en mi cabeza en el camino hasta aquí me alteraron. Tenía miedo de perderlo. Pero se encontraba aquí e íbamos a hacer que se mejorara.

―Tenemos que llevarlo a la tercera planta. Su cita es en diez minutos ―dijo Seth. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que llegaron aquí. La mirada atormentada en sus ojos me molestó. Él sabía algo. O tal vez me lo imaginaba. Agarré la mano de papá y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

―Iba a visitarte mañana y marcharme al día siguiente. ¿Ibas a esperar hasta mañana para decirme? Ese era un mal plan ―le informé presionando el número tres cuando nos metimos en el ascensor. No miré a Seth. La mirada en sus ojos me asustaba. No podía mirarlo. Tenía que concentrarme en que mi papá vivía. Estaba bien.

―No quería que te retractaras de irte. Es lo que quieres. Creo que es lo mejor para ti en este momento.

Mi papá pensaba que mudarme a otro Estado con Edward Cullen era lo mejor para mí. ¿Tenía fiebre? ¿Tenía un caso grave de neumonía?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle eso, la puerta se abrió y salimos del ascensor. Lo primero que vi fue una mujer de pie allí con un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza. Era calva. Me di cuenta de aquello. Ni siquiera tenía las cejas. Su piel era de un color enfermizo pero me sonrió cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron entonces pasó por delante de mí y se metió en el ascensor. Seguí a papá, pero podía sentir los ojos de Seth en mí. No iba a mirarlo. Incluso si quería que lo hiciera. A continuación, una pareja pasó a nuestro lado y este hombre era calvo también, pero no cubría su cabeza. También se hallaba en una silla de ruedas y me di cuenta que le faltaba una pierna. Al levantar la mirada vi a la señora que empujaba su silla de ruedas hacia el ascensor. Dos personas calvas... Me detuve. No miré para ver a donde iba papá. En su lugar, poco a poco escaneé mi entorno. Todos eran iguales. Cada uno de ellos. Tal vez se hallaban en diferentes etapas, pero todos tenían una palidez enfermiza de su piel. Y todos calvos. Estiré la mano y cogí lo más cercano que pude encontrar. Era el brazo de Seth.

En algún momento se acercó a mí. Esperó a que lo averiguara. Sabía a dónde íbamos. Era difícil respirar profundamente. Todo empezó a ponerse borroso. El brazo de Seth llegó a mí alrededor y se dirigió a mí. No entendía lo que decía, pero por el tono de su voz trataba de aliviar mi mente. Eso no era posible. Sabía dónde estábamos. Sabía por qué mi papá vomitaba sangre. El plástico duro y fresco de una silla tocó mi espalda cuando Seth me hizo tomar asiento.

―Respira, Bella. Respira lenta y profundamente ―animó. Entendí eso. Así que eso fue lo que hice. Me concentré en mi respiración. No pensé en donde estábamos.

―Va a necesitar que seas fuerte. Cuando él no esté cerca puedes gritar y llorar y dejar salir todo. Quiébrate completamente y estaré allí para ayudarle, pero cuando esté cerca tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Me oyes, Bella? Necesita eso de ti. ―Las palabras de Seth confirmaron mi peor miedo.

Alcé los ojos y miré la cara preocupada de Seth. ―¿Qué tan malo es? ―pregunté.

La tristeza grabada en su rostro respondió por él. ―Tienes que dejar que te hable. Pero en este momento componte. Va a necesitar que seas fuerte.

Miré a mí alrededor y mis ojos se centraron de nuevo. ―¿Dónde está? ―pregunté.

―La enfermera vio tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de dónde estábamos. Me vio agarrarte y llamó la atención de tu padre mientras que lidiaba contigo, pero va a darse cuenta de que te has ido de un momento a otro. Tienes que ser fuerte aquí. Por él.

Tenía razón. Necesitaba mantener la calma. No sabía todo. Las personas se curaban de esto todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía los detalles. Derrumbándome sin ni siquiera hablar con mi padre sobre eso. Se hallaba perfectamente bien. Tenía pelo. Por qué eso me hizo sentir mejor, no lo sé pero lo hizo.

―¿Bella? ―La voz de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos y me puse de pie y me apresuré a regresar a la esquina para ver su expresión de preocupación cuando sus ojos me encontraron.

―Aquí estoy, papá ―le dije, caminando hacia él.

―¿Quieres ir a la sala y hablar con el médico conmigo? Si no quieres, entonces no tienes que hacerlo pero puede explicarlo mejor que yo.

Asentí, preguntándome si necesitaba a Seth conmigo en caso de que empezara a enloquecer de nuevo. Papá no mencionó a Seth viniendo con nosotros. Solo seríamos nosotros entonces. Podría ser fuerte para él. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi bolso. Se lo entregué a Seth.

―Es Edward. Probablemente ya está aquí. ¿Podrías hablar con él y traerlo aquí para que espere contigo?

Seth asintió y tomó mi bolso y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de espera donde me llevó antes. Tendría a Edward junto a mí cuando saliera de la habitación. Él estaría aquí y haría todo bien.

Me agaché y agarré la mano de papá mientras entramos en la habitación a la que la enfermera nos dirigió. No dejé ir su mano mientras caminábamos a sentarnos en las dos sillas situadas una junto a la otra contra la pared. Estábamos en una sala de examen. ¿Iban a darle un tratamiento hoy día? ¿Tomaba algo que haría que todo esto desapareciera?

―Quiero que escuches lo que el médico tiene que decir. Entonces quiero que me escuches. ¿Puedes hacer eso, Bella? Porque lo que vas a oír no va a ser fácil, mi niña. Va a ser difícil. Necesito que seas fuerte.

Logré asentir a pesar de que no me sentía segura de que podría ser fuerte. No con esto. Papá se inclinó y tomó mi mano y la sostuvo entre las suyas. Siempre pensé que mi papá tenía las manos más grandes. Podía vencer cualquier cosa. Nada era más grande que él. Pero esto lo era.

―Vamos a estar bien, tú y yo. Siempre lo estamos ―me dijo.

Nos sentamos allí y esperamos juntos sin decir nada más. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y sólo esperé.

 **Edward**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el tercer piso y Seth se encontraba allí de pie sosteniendo el bolso de Bella esperando por mí. No tenía que preguntar para saber que esto era malo. La expresión de su cara lo decía todo. Maldita sea, esto iba a romper a Bella. Amaba a su papá.

―¿Dónde está? ―pregunté mirando a su alrededor. En lugar de ver a Bella, vi varios pacientes de quimioterapia. Mi estómago se retorció. Oh, mierda. Esto no era bueno―. Oh, no, hombre. Por favor, dime que esto no es lo que creo que es ―dije mirando a Seth.

―No. En realidad es peor ―respondió.

―¿Cómo demonios es peor? ―El dolor en mi corazón y la necesidad de ir a buscar a Bella y abrazarla eran abrumadores. Necesitaba sentarme―. ¿Está con él?

―Sí. Fue con su padre a ver al doctor. Le dirá todo y te lo voy a advertir ahora, ella va a ser un desastre. Un completo desastre.

―Está en el piso de quimioterapia. Pueden superar esta mierda en estos días. ¿Cierto? Quiero decir, escucho sobre eso todo el tiempo. ―Tenía que vencer esto. Bella no sería capaz de soportarlo si no lo hacía.

―No está tomando tratamientos. Se niega a hacerlo. Se enteró hace dos meses. ―Las palabras de Seth me atravesaron. ¡Santa mierda! ¿En qué pensaba el hombre? Iba a matar a Bella.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no trata de vencer esto? Va a matarla.

―Lo único que se le prometió fueron tal vez seis meses más con los tratamientos. Ha ido demasiado lejos. Dijo que no quería pasar sus últimos días enfermo por los tratamientos. Quiere pasarlos en casa, no en un hospital.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No esto. Bella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejar esto. Acaso Dios no tenía un puto límite en cuanto la cantidad de pérdida de una persona podría tener. Perdió a su mamá, luego perdió a Jacob. No era justo, maldita sea. No podía sentarme aquí. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la ventana. Tenía que calmarme. Me sentía furioso con el jodido universo y no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

―¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que perder a alguien? ―Maldije y cerré mi mano sobre el sello de la ventana.

―Es un asco. Ha lidiado con demasiada mierda. Perdí a Jacob. No puedo imaginar perder a mis padres, también.

No se iría conmigo ahora. No… ninguno se estaría yendo. No podía dejarla para hacer frente a esto por sí sola. Me necesitaba y la necesitaba.

―No dejaré su lado. No me está perdiendo ―dije más para mí que cualquier otra persona.

―Bien. Va a necesitarte.

―Me tiene. Siempre.

―Bella no lidia bien la perdida. Sólo recuerda eso. No importa lo difícil que se pongan las cosas, recuerda eso. Jacob se encontraba con ella cuando perdió a su madre. Él y yo. Era una niña, pero se perdió por un tiempo. Jacob le recordó cómo vivir. Cuando perdió a Jacob pensé que nunca la tendría de vuelta. Luché contra todo y me quedé a su lado, pero se encontraba perdida… hasta que llegaste. Le ayudaste a encontrar una vida otra vez. Me imagino que eres el único que puede ayudarla a atravesar esto. No fui lo suficientemente con Jacob pero tú sí.

―Nada de lo que haga va a alejarme ―juré.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Mis pensamientos sobre Bella y lo que iba a enfrentar en los próximos meses. Mi corazón se rompía por ella con cada segundo que pasaban. Soportar mi dolor era una cosa. Pero soportar el de Bella era más profundo. El dolor era más difícil. No quería eso.

―Edward. ―La voz de Bella se rompió cuando me di la vuelta para mirarla. Las lágrimas cayendo por su cara mientras me miraba desesperada me partieron el corazón. Tomé tres largos pasos hasta que pude agarrarla y tirar de ella en mis brazos.

―Estoy aquí, nena.

Comenzó a llorar lastimosamente en mis brazos. ―Llévame donde papá. Seth lo llevará a casa una vez que haya terminado con su examen. Necesito tiempo para llorar cuando no puede verme.

Miré por encima de su cabeza a Seth y asintió. ―Llévala. Te mandaré un mensaje cuando estamos cerca.

―Gracias ―le dije, y luego tomé su bolso de su mano extendida y lo sostuve mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor.

No dijo nada hasta que los dos estuvimos dentro de su Jeep. Volvió la cara afligida hacia mí. ―Voy a perder mi papá ―susurró, entonces sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Estiré la mano y cogí la suya y la sostuve.

No existían palabras que podría decir ahora mismo para hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el camino de la casa de su padre, recibí un mensaje de Seth diciendo que ya salían del hospital. Tenía una hora para calmarse antes de que su padre llegara a casa. Lloró en silencio todo el camino.

Me bajé del coche y caminé alrededor, abrí la puerta y luego tomé su mano y la saqué. Era lamentable. Me destrozaba. Mantuve mi mano envuelta alrededor de sus hombros mientras la llevaba a la casa. Una vez que llegamos dentro la llevé a la sala y me senté en el sofá y tiré de ella en mi regazo.

―Llora, grita, golpéame, haz lo que necesites. Sólo sácalo ―le dije.

Y lo hizo.

Capitulo 5

 **Bella**

Si no fuera porque sabía que mi papá estaba enfermo, todo parecería casi normal. Todavía se levantaba por la mañana e iba a trabajar. Todavía venía todos los días para el almuerzo. Todavía hablaba sobre el ganado, y que necesitaba venderlo para el final del verano.

La diferencia es que no comía un gran desayuno como lo hacía antes. A menudo lo encontraba sentado en la sombra con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos cuando lo miraba durante el día. Y en el almuerzo apenas tocaba la comida. Sin contar las veces en que no lo puede encontrar cuando estaba enfermo. Se escondía de mí.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que me enteré. Una semana desde que mi mundo se alteró. Me negué a dejarlo. Tenía que estar allí. Me había pedido que me fuera, pero después de discutir con él finalmente me derrumbé y lloré como la aterrorizada niña que tenía dentro de mí. Me había abrazado y me dijo que podía quedarme. Lo comprendió.

Sabía que no lo había comprendido. No era a él a quien iban a dejar solo. Iba a estar con mamá de nuevo. Sería yo la que estaría sin ellos. Los médicos le habían dicho que podría vivir durante seis meses más, si teníamos suerte. Recé todas las noches para que fuésemos las personas más afortunadas en la tierra.

—¿Bella?—llamó Seth mientras la puerta mosquitera se cerraba detrás de él. Dejé de mirar a papá a medida que caminaba por el patio de atrás y me acercaba a la parte delantera de la casa para ver a Seth.

—Sí —dije en voz alta cuando le di la vuelta a la esquina en la cocina. Ya estaba preparando un vaso de limonada. Me miró y frunció el ceño.

Reconocí ese ceño fruncido. Vino para hablar. No me encontraba de humor para hablar.

—¿Edward vuelve esta noche?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que sacaba una silla y la ponía al revés antes de sentarse en ella.

—Sí. Fue al departamento a buscar algunas cosas que yo necesitaba. —La culpa empezó a matarme otra vez. Traté de ignorarla, pero cada vez era peor.

—¿Vas a hacer que se vaya, verdad? Es su futuro, Bella. —Esperaba esta conversación, ya sea de papá o de Seth. Me dieron una semana de respiro. Todavía nadie me había presionado a tomar una decisión. Pero Edward aplazó ir a Tennessee por una semana. Lo estaban esperando. Él me esperaba. Sabía que si le pedía que se quedara lo haría. Era así de simple.

—Lo sé, Seth —espeté. Porque sabía eso. No necesitaba que me dijeran que estaba siendo egoísta. Que estaba siendo necesitada. Edward tenía un futuro por delante. Ir a Tennessee era el primer paso. Luchó duro por esa oportunidad. Lo amaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo ir sin mí. Sin embargo, no iría con él. No este año. Tenía que estar aquí—. Voy a hacer que se vaya mañana. Tengo planeado hablar con él esta noche.

Suspiró y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. —No te va a dejar con facilidad. Está dispuesto a rechazar su beca por ti.

Eso también lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Tendría que obligarlo a dejarme. Podríamos soportarla la distancia. No necesitaba verme pasar por esto. No era yo. No era yo misma. Sólo lo arrastraría conmigo. Miré a Seth. —¿Estarás aquí conmigo?—pregunté. Porque no podría hacerlo sola.

—No voy a ninguna parte, Bella. Me tienes a mí. No tenía ganas de volver de todos modos. Lo sabes. Pero Edward… él quiere ir. Esta es su oportunidad. Sé a dónde pertenezco ahora y es aquí.

En momentos como estos me olvidaba de que Jacob ya no estaba. Seth me recordaba mucho al hombre que amé y perdí. —Gracias.

—Juntos contra viento y marea. Siempre ha sido así —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Estaba en lo cierto. Habíamos estado juntos a través de todo. Miré por la ventana y vi que papá se sentaba en la parte trasera de su camión para beber un poco de agua. Se negaba a dejar de vivir. Esto era lo que él quería. Pese a que estuve muy enojada cuando me enteré que se negaba a tomar los tratamientos, no pude permanecer molesta con él. Era su vida. Quería que sus últimos días fueran así y no podía negárselo.

—Amo a ese hombre —dije más para mí misma que para otra persona.

—También te ama. Tú eres su mundo, Bella. Siempre lo has sido. —La voz de Seth estaba mezclada con tristeza. También amaba a mi padre. Era difícil no hacerlo.

—Cuando Edward se vaya mañana, voy a necesitarte —dije en voz baja. Sabía que había soportado esta semana porque tenía los brazos de Edward para refugiarme del dolor.

—Y estaré aquí —me aseguró.

—Iré con papá —dije mientras salía.

Papá giró su cabeza para mirarme caminando hacia él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ver esa sonrisa me animó. No sonreía mucho estos días.

—Oye, papá —dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Oye, nena —respondió mientras extendía su mano para acariciar mi rodilla.

—Hace mucho calor hoy. Normalmente no tenemos esta temperatura caliente hasta julio —dije alcanzando una toalla fría de la nevera y entregándosela—. Refréscate.

No discutió. Tomó la toalla y se secó la cara y el cuello, y luego la enrolló para dejarla descansar en su cuello. —¿Seth está escondiéndose adentro? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente —contesté. Siempre acusaba a Seth de ocultarse cuando iba a tomar un descanso o a conseguir una bebida.

—Edward me ayuda con las pacas de heno por las tardes. ¿Cuándo volverá?

Edward había estado ayudando a papá toda la semana. Era como si fuera el verano pasado otra vez… pero no era así. Esta vez, papá trabajaba con Edward y me permitía estar cerca… y ahora papá estaba enfermo. —Debería volver pronto. Tuvo que ir a resolver algunas cosas y traer más cosas mías. —Me callé porque a papá le gustaba tratar de convencerme de me fuera cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y supe que estaba a punto de decir algo que sabía que yo no quería oír. Me preparé para que me dijera otra vez que tenía que irme. —Sé que quieres quedarte conmigo. Lo entiendo. Y sinceramente me alegro de que lo hagas. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo contigo como pueda. Eres la cosa más importante en mi vida. ¿Sabes eso, cierto?

No iba a llorar. No podía hacerle eso. Él necesitaba hablar y tenía que ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo. En lugar de eso, asentí.

—Bueno. Porque tengo que decirte algo que no quieres escuchar. Pero te amo, y quiero que siempre seas feliz. Sé que Edward te hace feliz. Puede que no haya sido mi opción para ti, pero él te ama con locura. Lo he visto en su rostro esta semana. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le pidas, inclusive saltar de un puente. Por lo tanto, te estoy diciendo esto porque es necesario. Tienes que dejar que ese chico se vaya, niña. Vino aquí el verano pasado porque tenía un plan. Tenía una oportunidad de conseguir el futuro que quiere, y aunque él es rebelde, es un chico inteligente. Consiguió lo que quería. Pero si le pides que lo deje ir, lo hará. En un latido. No lo hagas elegir. Déjalo ir. Hazlo bien por él, que realice ese sueño por el que luchó. Hazlo porque lo amas.

Papá y Seth siempre habían pensado igual. Debí saber que esto también lo molestaba. Mi corazón se animó al saber que papá estaba pensando en lo mejor para Edward. No solo para mí. Quería que también amara a Edward.

—Voy a hablar con él esta noche. Se irá mañana. No le daré una opción. No voy a terminar con él. Simplemente lo haremos a larga distancia.

Papá no dijo nada más. Se acercó y tomó mi mano entre las suyas. Nos sentamos allí y miramos hacia el campo en silencio. Sabía que ambos estábamos pensando en un futuro del que no queríamos hablar. No me podía imaginar un futuro sin papá en él. No estaba dispuesta a hablar de ello.

—El día en que naciste tu mamá te entregó a mí y me dijo con su traviesa sonrisa: "no conseguiste ese niño que querías, pero estoy dispuesta a apostar que esta niña será tu dueña antes de que lleguemos a casa". —Papá rio y negó con la cabeza—. Tenía razón. Nunca me imaginé que alguien tan pequeño me podría controlar por completo. Cuando aprendías a caminar, lo juro, cada vez que caías de rodillas, yo caía contigo. Cuando dijiste tu primer dada lloré como un bebé. Después, el día que tuve que llevarte a la guardería y te aferraste a mi pierna… estaba muy tentado de recogerte y correr de vuelta a casa, donde estuvieras a salvo y feliz. Jacob y Seth aparecieron y te apartaste de mí. Pero fui a casa y lloré de nuevo. Fui el primer padre en línea para recogerte al final del día. Eras toda trenzas y sonrisas. Parloteabas todo el camino a casa acerca de las plastilinas y la hora de los cuentos. Odiabas ferozmente la hora de la siesta. —Se detuvo y dejó escapar otra risita.

—Te amo, papi —conseguí susurrar a pesar del nudo en la garganta.

—También te amo, mi niña.

 **Edward**

Esperé a que Bella hablara primero. Estuvo tranquila hasta la cena. Cuando Charlie se fue a la cama inmediatamente después de haber terminado de comer, vi la mirada que él le dio. Fue una pregunta no formulada. Bella simplemente asintió y él besó la coronilla de su cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Nada de eso me tranquilizó. El cuerpo de Bella estaba tenso. Pero esperé a que ella hablara.

Se detuvo cuando llegamos a la parte trasera del granero. Quedábamos fuera de la vista desde cualquier ventana de la casa. Eso me alivió un poco. No quería tener que preocuparme por incomodar a Charlie. Porque seguro que no me iba a gustar lo que ella estaba a punto de decirme. Lo pude ver en todo su rostro.

—Colúmpiate conmigo —dijo simplemente.

—No creo que pueda sentarme justo ahora. Necesito que me digas lo que te hizo traerme aquí en primer lugar —dije. Estaba nervioso. Podría necesitar caminar un poco. Sentarme no era una opción.

Se acercó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, y por un momento estuve bien. Entonces abrió la boca—: Quiero que vayas a Tennessee. Mañana. Ya has esperado una semana. No más distracciones. Te vas mañana. Sin mí.

—No —respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Claro que no —repetí.

—Déjame hablar, Edward. No he terminado.

—No me importa una mierda. Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. No te voy a dejar. ¿Ahora? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que eso estaría bien? No puedo dejarte, Bella.

—¡Escúchame! Tienes que hacerlo. Por nosotros. Tienes que irte. Si no te vas entonces no lo haremos nunca. No lo haremos. Has luchado por esta beca, y la tienes. Es el momento de tomarla. De vivirla. Haz un futuro para nosotros. Voy a estar allí contigo… algún día. Pero tienes que comenzar esto ahora o lo perderemos. Tienes que hacerlo conmigo aquí. Podemos hablar por teléfono todos los días. Puedes venir a visitarme los fines de semana cuando estés libre. Podemos hacer esto. No es para siempre.

Quería gritar, pero la asustaría. En cambio, la abracé más fuerte contra mí. No podría estar bien sin ella ni un jodido día. ¿Cómo se supone que lo haría durante una semana? ¿Dos semanas? No lograría hacer eso. —Bella, no puedo vivir sin ti.

—No estarás sin mí. Estaré aquí. Seguiré siendo tuya. Todavía eres dueño de mi corazón. Tendremos a la distancia entre nosotros por un tiempo.

Podemos hacer que funcione. Pero tienes que hacer esto para nuestro futuro, Edward.

Ella quería esto por nosotros. No solo por mí. Estaba preocupada por nuestro futuro después de que su padre se fuera. Maldita sea. ¿Cómo iba a dejarla? Incluso si ella lo quería así. —No puedo dejarte —repetí, porque era todo lo que podía decir.

—Tienes que dejarme. Esto es lo mejor para nosotros. Estas oportunidades no vienen todos los días. Si pierdes esto… lo perdemos nosotros. Siempre estará esa pregunta en tu mente de "¿Que si…?" y no creo que pueda vivir con eso.

Negué con la cabeza. —No. No, no voy a dejarte porque estés preocupada de que lamente mi elección. Nunca lo haría, y me refiero a que jodidamente nunca me arrepentiría de elegirte. Nada es más importante que tú, Bella Swan. Nada.

Besó mi pecho. —Sé eso. Es por eso que estoy aquí, hablando contigo acerca de esto. Sé que si se tratara de una elección entre el béisbol y yo, me elegirías. No lo dudo ni por un minuto. Pero necesito que entiendas que esta es una elección por mí. Una elección para nosotros, Edward. Que vayas a Tennessee es la elección de nuestro futuro. Eso es lo que es. Sé que la semana pasada, cuando estuve alterada, te pedí que te quedaras conmigo porque estaba cayéndome a pedazos ese día. He tenido tiempo para pensar. Mi papi… mi papi no siempre estará aquí. Necesito pasar con él el tiempo que me queda. Pero después que él esté… después… necesitaremos tener un plan. Un futuro. Es tu trabajo ir y construir ese futuro para nosotros mientras yo me quedo aquí a hacer lo que tengo que hacer.

¡Maldita sea! Comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba en lo cierto y odiaba eso. No podía dejarla. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de concentrarme sin ella allí conmigo? Yo no era yo sin ella. Pero cuando esto se haya acabado, necesitará un hombre que pueda protegerla y darle un futuro. Quedarme aquí y trabajar en un empleo mediocre no sería el futuro que se merece. Así que no sería digno de ella. Tenía que ser el hombre que ella necesitaba. ¿Por qué eso tenía que doler como el infierno?

—No quiero estar sin ti —dije, tirándola contra mí y enterrando mi cara en su pelo.

—Lo sé. Pero ahora mismo es lo que tenemos que hacer —respondió.

—Me necesitas —intenté de nuevo, alegando una razón por la que debería quedarme.

—Siempre. Pero necesito que asegures nuestro futuro más de lo que te necesito aquí ahora mismo. Puedo pasar tiempo con papá. Ve por esa beca de la universidad y estaré allí contigo algún día.

Algún día. Sabía que no estaba diciendo pronto o dentro de poco, porque eso significaría que su padre se habría ido. No podía decir eso. Lo entendí. Pero "algún día" me estaba atormentando. ¿Qué si cambiaba de opinión? ¿Qué si algún día llegaba y no me quería más?

—Necesito que me digas que me amarás por siempre. Necesito saber que no vas a dejarme. —Estaba desesperado, pero quería oírla decirme lo que significaba para ella. Que el futuro era nuestro.

—Nunca habrá ningún otro para mí. Lo eres. Eres mí siempre.

 **###################################################################################################**

 **Pobre Charlie...**

 **¿Están de acuerdo en Edward se vaya a la universidad, mientras Bella cuida a Charlie?**

 **Nota:**

 **Tarde pero seguro. Recuerden para cualquier pregunta u opinión deja un review. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos**

 **Elisse CG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Abbie Glines, y los personajes a la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos para divertirme...**

#####################################################################################################

Captulo 6

 **Bella**

La cama sola en la vieja habitación de Edward no tenía sábanas. Nadie dormía ahí ahora. Papi no había enviado de regreso a Edward al granero esta semana. Lo había dejado dormir en la habitación de huéspedes.

Edward cerró la puerta y la bloqueó mientras yo abría la pequeña ventana para refrescar la habitación. Girándome, fui hipnotizada ante su hermoso cuerpo mientras se quitaba la camisa sobre la cabeza y la lanzaba al suelo mientras cerraba la distancia entre nosotros. Edward no hablaba como normalmente lo hacía. Había una mirada desesperada en sus ojos que rompió mi corazón. Quería liberar sus miedos. No confiaba en que estuviéramos separados. Le probaría que estaríamos bien. A tiempo.

Desabotoné mi camisa y la dejé caer al suelo con la suya. Llevo su mano detrás de mí y desabrochó mi sostén con una facilidad que solía fastidiarme. Ya había superado su experiencia ahora. Sabía que él era mío. No me hallaba insegura cuando se refería a donde me encontraba con la sexualidad de Edward. Yo era todo lo que él quería. Eso era suficiente.

Sus manos se movieron a mi cintura y desabotonó mis pantalones cortos, luego los bajó junto con mis bragas hasta que tuve que salir de ellos. —Recuéstate —dijo, con un susurro ronco, su cintura estrecha y caderas se encontraban perfectamente esculpidas. Era perfecto. Un hombre no debería ser tan perfecto. Pero el mío lo era. Dejé mis ojos vagar por sus muslos y luego la parte de él que siempre me traía placer. Mirando su rostro, lo atrapé sonriendo. Le gustaba cuando miraba su cuerpo. Le sonreí en respuesta y vino sobre mí.

—Necesito amarte esta noche. Tal vez necesite amarte toda la noche —dijo mientras sus caderas se movían entre mis piernas.

Antes de que pudiera responder, su boca se hallaba en la mía. Su lengua hizo esas cosas mágicas que podía sentir por todo mi cuerpo con un simple chasquido. Lo mantuve cerca de mí y lo besé en respuesta con cada emoción que tenía en mí. Sus labios bajaron a mi cuello mientras susurraba palabras en mi piel. Que me amaba. Que no podía vivir sin mí. Que yo era su vida.

Y yo era masilla bajo su toque. Gemí mientras tomaba un pezón en su boca y chupaba un poco amablemente antes de lamerlo para aliviar el dolor agudo. Pasé mis manos por su espalda para acunar su trasero en mis manos. Los músculos provocadores flexionados bajo mi toque y gruñó. Luego con un suave movimiento estuvo dentro de mí. Levanté mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me levantaba.

—Maldita sea, te amo tanto —susurró mientras se alejaba y se deslizaba de nuevo dentro de mí. Todo lo que pude hacer fue gritar de placer—. Ahí es mi hogar. Tú eres mi hogar. —dijo antes de bombear más fuerte dentro de mí. Alcancé su rostro y lo besé fuerte. Lo estaba alejando pero lo iba a extrañar. Iba a necesitarlo y no iba a estar aquí. No podía decirle eso. No podía dejarle saber que moría por dentro de pensar en lidiar con esto sin él. No me encontraba segura de sobrevivir sin sus brazos a mí alrededor. Pero si decía eso una vez, no se iría. Así que todo lo que pude hacer era amarlo. Lo amaría tan fuerte tanto como me lo permitiera.

El crepúsculo llegaba por la ventana mientras yacía enredada en los brazos de Edward en el pequeño edredón. No dormí. Él se quedó dormido luego de que hicimos el amor en la ducha por tercera vez. Eso fue hace dos horas. Todo lo que podía hacer era verlo dormir. Se iría hoy. Quería disfrutar tenerlo sosteniéndome. Dejarlo irse hoy sería difícil. No podía llorar. Si lo hiciera se quedaría. No podía decir que iba a ser difícil o se quedaría. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que fingir hasta que se fuera. Luego podía ir a mi habitación y romperme.

Su cabello brocineo estaba creciendo mucho. Habían pasado unos meses desde que se lo cortó. La curva natural que aparecía cuando lo dejaba muy largo era sexy. La odiaba, pero a mí me encantaba. Sus pestañas largas y oscuras se curvaban sobre sus mejillas. Sonreí para mí misma pensando en el primer día que puse mis ojos en él. Pensé que era hermoso. También pensé que era un perdedor. Cuán mal estuve.

Edward Cullen había probado ser todo lo que quería en la vida. Solo esperaba que dejarlo ir fuera lo correcto. Me encontraba segura de que lo era, pero había un poco de temor de perderlo. Era perfecto. Las mujeres acudían a él. No estaría en sus brazos. Vendrían detrás de él. Sabía que me amaba y sabía que nunca me lastimaría, pero aun así me preocupaba. ¿Qué si accidentalmente conocía a alguien más y se enamoraba? ¿Qué si extrañarme se hacía demasiado?

No. No podía pensar así. No podía. Tenía que confiar en nosotros. Confiar en él. Mi enfoque tenía que estar en papi. Quería construir tantos recuerdos con papá como pudiera.

—Mía —murmuró Edward entre sueños acercándome a él. Incluso en sueños sabía lo que necesitaba. Besé su mejilla y sonreí.

—Sí, soy tuya.

 **Edward**

Bella salió hacia el auto conmigo. No podía creer que hacía esto. Dejarla. Joder, se sentía tan mal. Pero me despertó y me hizo el amor una vez más esta mañana prometiéndome que estaríamos bien. Que eso era lo que quería y que necesitábamos.

Empaqué algunas cosas que tenía aquí e iba a regresar al apartamento por mis otras cosas antes de dirigirme al norte. ¿Cómo dormiría esta noche sin ella?

—No me hagas hacer esto —rogué cuando entramos al auto.

—Tenemos que. Recuerda, es por nosotros —dijo apretando mi mano.

—Llama a Al si necesitas algo. Estará aquí. Me prometió que pasaría a verte seguido. Jasper también. Dijo que lo que necesites, necesitas llamarlos. —Había llamado a Al esta mañana mientras Bella tomaba una ducha. Me dio una charla porque me encontraba realmente cerca de romperme. Al escuchó la ansiedad en mi voz y me consoló diciendo era lo que teníamos que hacer. Ella concordaba con Bella.

—Lo sé. Les llamaré. Lo prometo —me aseguró. Sabía que tenía a Seth, pero necesitaba saber que también tenía a Al. Confiaba en Jasper y Al para protegerla. Para cuidarla si necesitaba algo. Seth, no me encontraba muy seguro de ello.

—Llámame, también. Regresaré. Saltaré en un avión. Juro que lo haré. Es un viaje de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Lo sé —dijo, abrazándome—. Te amo tanto. Por favor conduce con cuidado. Llámame cuando estés allá. Voy a querer escuchar todo. Todo.

Haríamos todo esto juntos. La idea de hacerlo sin ella jodía mi cabeza. —Te llamaré tanto, maldita sea, vas a pensar que estabas ahí.

Se rió y me miró. —Bien.

Bajé la mirada a sus ojos chocolates y la absorbí. Esos bonitos chocolates me atraparon la primera vez que los vi. Hemos pasado por tanto ya. Éramos más fuertes de lo que éramos hace diez meses. Nuestra relación era segura. Estábamos seguros del otro. Mis miedos no tenían sentido. Estaríamos bien.

—Puedo irme mañana —dije, esperando que me diera una noche más en sus brazos.

—Solo pensaríamos en tu partida todo el día de hoy. Haría las cosas más difíciles. Tienes que entrar al auto y conducir.

Acuné su cara en mis manos y me incliné para besar su dulce boca otra vez. Agarró mis brazos y se mantuvo cerca mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban desesperadamente. Alejándome, presioné un beso en cada uno de sus pómulos y luego su nariz. —Regresaré una semana luego del sábado. —Porque no podía irme por más de dos semanas.

—No puedes regresar tan pronto. Necesitas más tiempo para tener las cosas listas allá.

—No presiones, hermosa. Quieres que me vaya, me estoy yendo. Pero estaría maldito si me quedo lejos más de lo necesario.

Se rió y asintió. —De acuerdo. Te veré en trece días, entonces. ´

Eso me ayudó un poco. Trece días. Podía hacerlo trece días.

—Ve, Edward —dijo Bella alejándose y empujándome amablemente hacia la puerta del auto. Respiré profundamente y entré al auto antes de poder agarrarla de nuevo.

—¡Te amo! ¡Ten cuidado! —gritó mientras yo empezaba a cerrar la puerta.

—Te amo más. Y tú ten cuidado —respondí.

Se alejó y cerró la puerta. Eso era. La estaba dejando.

Me despidió con la mano y sonrió. Demonios, no me quería ir.

Forcé el auto a ir en reversa y le lancé un beso antes de conducir para alejarme del granero blanco que contenía mi mundo.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Bella**

Había pasado una semana entera sin Edward. Poner toda mi atención en papá me había ayudado a no pensar demasiado en eso. Convencí a papá para ir conmigo a ver la nueva película de Superman que se estaba estrenando. Luego fuimos hasta su campamento de caza por dos noches, montamos cuatrimotos y fuimos de pesca juntos.

Seth había estado trabajando largas horas todos los días y yo trataba de intervenir y ayudar. Darle a papá menos qué hacer y también fui capaz de mantener un ojo sin que pensara que me encontraba revoloteando. Seth esperaba hasta que papá se fuera a la cama cada noche y luego salíamos a pasear y nos sentábamos en el columpio y hablábamos. Me ayudaba más de lo que se daba cuenta. Tenía que hablar de ello y aunque Edward llamaba todos los días, no quería hacer nuestras conversaciones todo sobre mí y mis problemas. Quería que me dijera todo sobre su nuevo apartamento y su entrenador. Estuvo pasando el rato con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y realmente parecía que le gustaba la escuela. Me sentía feliz por él y por esas horas que pasábamos hablando cada noche, tenía la oportunidad de escapar.

Él siempre me preguntaba por papá y las cosas aquí, pero yo era vaga. Dirigía esas conversaciones a Seth. Él vivía aquí conmigo. Sabía lo que pasaba y no me importaba contarle mis preocupaciones. Edward odiaría eso si se enteraba, pero yo quería que disfrutara de su verano en Tennessee. No quería arruinar esto para él.

Sin embargo, esta noche Seth no iba a estar para hablar. Dijo durante la cena que iba a casa para cambiarse y luego saldría al lago con Jessica Stanley. Al parecer, iba a tener una fiesta allí. No había estado en una de esas desde el verano pasado. Tampoco había visto mucho de Jessica Stanley desde entonces. Ella no había estado mucho alrededor. Seth dijo que le había contado a Jessica de mi padre y pensaba que ella no sabía que decirme. No estaba realmente sorprendida.

Puse el último plato de la cena en el lavavajillas y sequé mis manos. Iría hasta el columpio sola esta noche. Eso me daría tiempo para llorar. Papá había vomitado de nuevo hoy. Había visto cómo se inclinó por el lago. Seth también lo vio y me dijo que no fuera. Papá no quería que lo viera así. Así que, me quedé allí indefensa. Quería llorar pero no lo hice. Ahora podía.

La brisa nocturna levantó mi pelo cuando salí al pórtico. Me encantaba el olor del verano en la granja. Excepto tal vez con la brisa que venía desde el norte. Porque entonces el olor a estiércol de vaca se esparcía. Esta noche la brisa era un viento del sur y casi podía oler el océano.

Caminando hacia el columpio, mi corazón dolió cuando miré el granero. Me recordó a Edward. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Llamaría esta noche. Siempre lo hacía. Hablábamos durante un par de horas. La mayor parte del tiempo hasta que me quedaba dormida con él.

La luz de la luna era brillante esta noche así que sentarse aquí sola en el columpio no fue tan malo. Las lágrimas con las que había luchado durante todo el día no vinieron una vez que salí aquí y me senté.

—¿Hay espacio para uno más? —salté del susto por la voz de Seth. No lo había oído llegar.

—¿Seth? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, haciéndome a un lado para que pudiera sentarse.

—Me dirigía hacia el lago, pero no pude ir. Seguía imaginándote sentada aquí en este columpio sola y, bueno, mi camión dio la vuelta por su cuenta y aquí estoy.

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Dando su vida para sostener mi mano. Es lo que hizo cuando Jacob murió. Comenzaba temprano esta vez.

—Ve a la fiesta. Ve a buscar una chica y nada desnudo con ella. No te sientes aquí conmigo. Estoy bien.

—Pensé en eso, pero bueno... me di cuenta de que realmente prefiero estar sentado aquí contigo.

No sabía qué pensar sobre ese comentario. Sabía que Seth me amaba. Sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero como un amigo. Yo no era alguien por quien él tuviera emociones más profundas. Entonces, ¿por qué ese sonaba tan extraño? ¿Por qué querría estar aquí conmigo en vez de nadar desnudo con otra persona?

—No quiero que renuncies a todo de nuevo por mí. Lo hiciste una vez. No de nuevo —le dije con voz severa.

Él se rió y se recostó en el columpio. —No estoy renunciando a nada. Me gusta más tú compañía que la multitud que habrá en el lago. Creo que los superaré.

Ahora, eso lo entendía. Yo también los había superado.

—¿Hoy fue la primera vez que viste a papá así de enfermo desde la última vez que sucedió? ¿Desde el día de la cita con su doctor? —Tenía que saber. Quería estar preparada.

Seth asintió. —Sí, lo es, y lo he estado observando de cerca. Mamá quiere que vengan a cenar un día de la próxima semana. Si la has perdonado por lo que dijo de Edward. Ella admite que se hallaba molesta por ello y que estaba equivocada. Está realmente arrepentida y quiere pedirte disculpas en persona.

La mamá de Seth, la señora Elaine, había dicho algunas cosas feas sobre Edward. Había intervenido cuando no era su asunto. Pero creía en el perdón. La vida era demasiado corta.

—Amo a tu madre, Seth. Por supuesto que la perdono. Me encantaría ir a cenar a tu casa. Sé que papá también querría.

—Bueno. Se lo diré, así puede dejar de insistir. Ha estado preguntando desde hace una semana y he estado mintiéndole sobre eso.

Lo miré y él sonrió. —Esperaba hasta sentir que estuvieras lista para eso.

Comencé a responder cuando mi teléfono sonó. Bajé la mirada para ver un mensaje de texto de Edward.

 _Estaré fuera hasta tarde esta noche. Hablaré contigo mañana. Te amo._

Eso era raro. Ninguna llamada o explicación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seth.

No quería que viera esto. Quería pensar acerca de eso sola. Me molestaba, pero no sabía por qué o si debería. Edward no tenía que llamarme cada noche. Probablemente iba a pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos. Eso estaba bien. Era lo que tenía que hacer. No quería que se sintiera solo allí. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con la gente. Era egoísta de mi parte pensar lo contrario.

—Sí. Tiene planes esta noche. Quería que supiera que estaría fuera hasta tarde. —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Él te ama, Bella. —Seth pareció sentir mi preocupación a pesar de que trataba de ocultarla.

—Sé que lo hace. Sólo lo echo de menos —contesté.

—Sólo seis días más hasta que lo veas.

 **Edward**

¿En dónde carajo se encontraba mi teléfono? Nunca debería haber accedido a salir con estos chicos esta noche. Ace era mi nuevo compañero de cuarto y de equipo, y se hallaba determinado a conseguir que saliera esta noche. Había querido conseguir un apartamento por mi cuenta para que Bella pudiera mudarse cuando llegara aquí. Pero no ocurrió. El entrenador había insistido en que viviera con Ace. Se suponía que iba a ayudarme a adaptarme. Después de las vacaciones de invierno estaría recibiendo un lugar propio. También me ahorraría dinero para todo el gas que necesitaría para ir y venir a Alabama.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud en busca de Ace. Tenía mi maldito teléfono cuando salimos del apartamento. Lo había metido en mi bolsillo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ahora? Tenía que ir a ver al auto de Ace. También necesitaba irme malditamente de aquí. Esto no es lo que había aceptado al venir. Habían dicho que era una pequeña reunión. No una fiesta con un montón de desnudistas caminando con las tetas al aire. Mierda. Si Bella se enteraba de que había venido estaría furiosa.

Otra mujer en topless presionó sus pechos contra mi brazo y pasó su mano sobre mi pecho.

—¿Son esos anillos en los pezones? ¡Santa mierda, sí lo son!

Tomé su mano y la separé de mí mientras me alejaba de ella. Llamaría un taxi para que viniera a buscarme si pudiera encontrar mi teléfono. Había pechos por todas partes. Era un desastre.

—¡Cullen! ¡Mi hombre, Cullen! Ven aquí y conoce a Jasmine. Quiere una presentación y te prometo que querrás lo que tiene. —Miré a Jim Cooper. Me ejercitaba con él todos los días.

—No, gracias. ¿Sabes dónde está Ace? —pregunté, mientras más tetas tocaban mis brazos. Hace tiempo habría amado este lugar. Ahora me sentía como si fuera a golpear a alguien si no salía de aquí.

—¿No, gracias? ¿Has visto esto? Son tetas perfectas del tamaño de un melón. ¡Melones, hermano! Y sabe hacer una cogida de tetas. Ven a probarlos. Sólo déjame observar.

Mierda. Había estado así de jodido una vez. Me rendí y seguí caminando. Tenía que encontrar a Ace y mi teléfono. Dos chicas en topless se detuvieron delante de mí con una sonrisa malvada que significaba que me encontraba en mierda profunda. La pelirroja se puso las manos en las caderas y me sacudió sus tetas mientras sostenía una rodaja de limón en su boca.

—La sal ya está sobre sus pezones. Lámelos y luego tendrás tu chupito —dijo la morena con una sonrisa descarada levantando el vaso de tequila. La chica tenía buenas tetas. Yo no era ciego, pero no eran las de Bella. Esos eran los únicos pezones que me interesaba lamer.

—Estoy tomado. No estoy interesado —dije al caminar a un lado para evitar tocarlas. Ambas se movieron para bloquearme.

—No hay nada más sexy que un hombre tomado. Ahora realmente quiero que los lamas. Vamos —dijo, levantando sus tetas hasta que sus pezones estuvieron orientados hacia arriba—. Solo una lamida —suplicó, inclinándose hacia mí.

Eso no era caliente. Era patético. Negué con la cabeza. —Ve a ponerte algo de ropa —contesté, y extendí la mano para moverlas a un lado. Por desgracia, la pelirroja se movió rápidamente y volvió su pecho para conectar con mi mano. En lugar de un hombro que podría empujar, tuve un puñado de teta. Moví mi mano hacia atrás como si estuviera en llamas—. Hijo de puta. ¿Qué parte de que no estoy jodidamente interesado no entiendes? Lleva tus tetas a otro lugar.

Me volví para caminar hacia otro lado cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Ace. Se hallaba sentado a mi derecha en un sofá con dos chicas enrolladas a cada lado. Me sonrió como si tuviera un secreto del que no sabía nada.

Me dirigí hacia él e ignoré las ofertas lanzadas en mi camino.

—Tengo dos de ellas. Están interesadas en volver a nuestro lugar y hacernos sentir bien. —Ace se estiró y le pellizcó el pezón a una rubia con el pelo corto y rizado—. Ésta te ha estado mirando toda la noche. Tú haces que sus pezones se pongan duros. Me lo contó —dijo él, antes de tomar un bocado de la teta que se encontraba más cerca de su boca.

—No puedo encontrar mi teléfono y tengo que irme. Se supone que debo llamar a Bella en diez minutos. Pensé que estaríamos de vuelta en el apartamento para entonces.

—¿Bella? —preguntó mirando alrededor de la habitación—. Amigo, ¿has visto a estas chicas? Elige una. Llámala Bella toda la maldita noche.

—Eso no es gracioso. Tengo que irme. Ahora. Creo que mi teléfono está en tu coche. Tiene que haberse caído allí. Sólo dame las llaves, voy a traerlas de vuelta.

Ace puso los ojos en blanco, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó mi teléfono.

—Se te cayó antes. Lo vi. Aquí —me lo lanzó—. Si tienes que irte entonces vete, pero estás seriamente loco para pasar de esto. Si nos oyes más tarde, sabes que eres bienvenido a unírtenos si cambias de opinión.

No iba a cambiar de opinión. Me iría y cerraría mi maldita puerta. Estas chicas no entendían la palabra no. Me las arreglé para salir a la calle sin otra hembra ofreciendo su cuerpo. Venir aquí fue una mala idea. Esta vida no era como la que tenía en casa. Sabía que a las chicas les gustaban los jugadores de béisbol. Solía usar eso a mi favor durante años, pero este lugar… era más grande. Las cosas aquí eran más intensas.

Apreté el botón en mi teléfono, pero la pantalla no se encendió. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba muerto? Lo había jodidamente cargado antes de irnos. Miré de nuevo hacia la fiesta y sabía que no podía volver allí. Me tomaría una hora conseguir un teléfono que podría utilizar para llamar a un taxi. Estábamos en la casa de alguien. No sabía quién. Me encontraba a kilómetros de una tienda. ¡Mierda!

—¿Necesitas que te lleve? —me volví y vi una mujer que reconocí del interior. Había estado con las tetas al aire como el resto de ellas, pero no sobre mí. Había estado sentada a horcajadas y restregándose en el regazo de Dink. Lo había visto y sabía que él había estado chupando sus tetas. No iba a entrar al coche con ella.

—Escucha, dulzura, he terminado por esta noche. No estoy interesada en ligar con un tipo que no está interesado. He disfrutado y ahora me voy a casa. Si quieres que te dé un aventón te voy a dar uno. O puedes sentarte aquí toda la noche.

Necesitaba un aventón. Podía luchar contra una mujer si tenía que hacerlo. Irme con ella era mejor que sentarme aquí o tener que entrar al coche posiblemente con dos mujeres salvajes con las tetas al aire, cuando Ace estuviera listo para irse.

—Sí. Necesito que me lleven —dije, caminando hacia su coche.

Ella asintió y abrió la puerta. Abrí el lado del pasajero y entré. Necesitaba hablar con Bella. Ahora. Quería oír su voz.

—Debes ser uno de los buenos. Los que realmente se enamoran —dijo la chica cuando llegamos a la carretera.

—Podrías decir que soy malditamente afortunado —contesté, manteniendo mis ojos en la carretera. No iba a mirarla. A pesar de que se hallaba vestida con una camiseta, aún mostraba todo excepto sus pezones.

—Sip. Uno de los pocos —respondió ella. Extendió la mano y encendió la música. Hinder llenó el coche y escuchamos música. La única vez que hablamos fue cuando le dije cuando necesitábamos girar.

Diez minutos más tarde se detenía en el estacionamiento de nuestro apartamento.

—Puedes dejarme aquí —dije mientras conducía a una plaza de aparcamiento y detenía su coche.

—Podría, pero sólo pasa, que yo vivo en el mismo edificio. Debes ser el nuevo compañero de cuarto de Ace —dijo.

—Sí —respondí.

—Soy Tanya Denally. Tú vecina de al lado.

—Gracias por el viaje —dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo. Me sentía agradecido por el viaje, pero no iba a hacer amigos.

#####################################################################################################

De verdad les pido mil perdones, por no poder actualizar ayer. En mi defensa, estoy en exámenes finales. No se por qué los maestros pasan todo el semestre perdiendo el tiempo (al menos en donde estudio), para al final dar todo el trabajo que no dan en seis meses...

PEEEEEEEERO, ya solo quedan 10 días más.

¿Qué les parecio? Esas mujeres de esas fiestas están dementes...


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que todo, les pido perdon, por tenerlas tan abandonadas, de verdad que la universidad no me esta dando tregua. Tengo tantas cosas flotando en mi cabeza, que durante un informe sobre el Control de Calidad en Japón, acabe hablando sobre Autismo y problemas de crecimiento. Caótico. Pero nada en compensación les voy a traer doble actualización... Así que disfruten.**

 **Ya saben, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia de Abbie Glines...**

 **###################################################################################################**

 **Capitulo 8**

 **Bella**

Papá no comió el desayuno de nuevo esta mañana. Incluso intenté hacer algo liviano: avena y durazno. Él dijo que no tenía hambre todavía y me besó en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta. Trataba de recordar que Seth dijo que sus medicamentos para el dolor probablemente arruinaban su apetito. Sólo deseaba que comiera.

Me senté en la mesa sola con una taza de café. El sol de la temprana mañana por la ventana no me animaba de la manera que solía hacerlo. Hoy tuve mucho peso en mi corazón. Papá no comiendo y Edward no llamando.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Seth entró. Su sonrisa era reconfortante. No me sentía como para sonreír pero era lindo ver alguien más sonriendo.

—Buenos días, rayo de sol —arrastró las palabras y caminó para servirse a sí mismo una taza de café—. No luces muy animada esta mañana. ¿Necesito patear el trasero de alguien? Porque tú sabes que lo haré.

Si no estuviera tan preocupada sobre todo en mi vida, eso me hubiese hecho sonreír. —No, estoy bien. Sólo teniendo un momento para lamentarme por mí misma. Patético, lo sé.

Seth hizo girar su silla y se puso a horcajadas antes de sentarse en frente de mí. —No me dejes escucharte llamarte patética. Odiaría patear tu trasero.

Esa vez casi sonrío. —Gracias —dije. No tenía todas las palabras para decir más.

Seth de todas maneras no las necesitó. Entendió. —De nada. Por eso estoy aquí —respondió.

Tomamos nuestro café sin decir mucho por unos minutos. Finalmente, dejó su café en la mesa y me miró. —¿No llamó?

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esperé que llamara o enviara un mensaje de texto cuando llegara a casa. Era simplemente extraño. También dolía. Quería que se divirtiera e hiciera amigos. No quería obstaculizar su vida allí pero yo solía venir primero. Anoche algo más fue primero. Tenía miedo que este fuera el principio de muchas noches como esas.

—Llamará y tendrá una razón por el mensaje de texto de anoche. El tipo besa el suelo que pisas. No te estreses por eso. Tienes demasiado por lo que preocuparte.

Dejé mi café, estiré mi mano y toqué la de Seth y la apreté. Apretó la mía de regreso. Después de puso de pie. —Necesito ir y ayudar a tu papa. Estará haciendo algo que no se supone que haga si lo dejo sólo demasiado tiempo.

Asentí porque tenía razón. Papá no se lo dejaba fácil al cáncer. Estaba determinado a vivir la vida como si no la tuviese. Todos los días lo observaba desvariar sobre su vida e ignorar los tratamientos que podrían darle unos pocos meses más, me preguntaba si esta era una mejor manera de pasar el resto de sus días. Mirándolo disfrutar la vida que siempre vivió en vez de verlo cansado por los tratamientos de quimio. Si la quimio pudiera curarlo entonces lo forzaría a hacerlo… pero no podía. Así tal vez… tal vez esto era mejor.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levanté de un salto y corrí para agarrarlo de la barra. Era Edward.

—Hola —dije, insegura sobre qué decir. Eran las seis de la mañana.

—Nena, lo siento jodidamente tanto. No podía encontrar mi maldito teléfono anoche. Lo perdí. Después lo encontré de nuevo y la batería de mierda se agotó. No lo podía encontrar por ninguna parte. Ace lo encontró en su auto y lo trajo hasta aquí y lo dejó en mi cama en la mitad de la noche. Casi te llamé ahí pero me preocupaba que estuvieras durmiendo y no quería molestarte así que he estado esperando hasta que supiera que estarías despierta para llamarte.

No mencionó el mensaje de texto. —Está bien. Me sentí confundida después de ese mensaje que enviaste, pero me fui a la cama temprano. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

Hubo una pausa en la línea. Mi estómago se anudó. ¿Por qué no respondía a eso? ¿Me diría algo que no quería escuchar? Oh Dios. ¿Estaba yo preparada para esto? —¿Qué mensaje? Yo no te envié ningún mensaje. Mi teléfono se perdió y después estuvo muerto.

¿No me envió un mensaje? Si lo hizo. —Um, sí, lo hiciste. Espera un segundo. Te enviaré una captura de pantalla —Tiré el teléfono y encontré el mensaje de anoche y tomé rápidamente una captura de pantalla de él antes de enviarle la foto a Edward—. Ahí lo envié.

Otra pausa. Sabía que miraba el mensaje. Tal vez se emborrachó y no lo recordaba. Pudo ser un mensaje borracho. Eso hubiera tenido más sentido. —Ese hijo de puta hará que le pateen el trasero —gruñó Edward en el teléfono.

Oh, no. —¿Qué está mal, Edward? —pregunté, tratando de pensar una manera de calmarlo por teléfono.

—Yo no envié ese jodido mensaje, Bella. Nunca te enviaría una puta mierda de mensaje como este. Tuvo que haber sido Ace. Él tenía mi maldito teléfono.

—Edward, espera. Está bien. Me sentí confundida cuando lo recibí, pero saber que no lo enviaste tiene sentido. Está bien. Por favor, no lastimes a tu compañero de cuarto. Probablemente solo trataba alejarte de tu cadena por un rato —bromeé esperando hacerlo sonreír.

—¡No! ¡No te llames así, Bella, joder! Jamás. No estoy en un buen lugar en el momento y no te necesito a ti llamándote eso. No lo puedo soportar.

—Bromeaba. Quería hacerte reír. No es la gran cosa. Te juro que no lo es.

—No fue gracioso. Tú eres mi mundo. Jamás aceptes algo como eso de mí porque esa mierda nunca seré yo. Recibes un mensaje como ese de nuevo y sabes que no soy yo. También quiero que sepas que probablemente tendrás que venir a sacar mi culo de la cárcel porque estoy a punto de herir a un hijo de puta.

Oh, mierda. ¿Qué puedo hacer para calmarlo? —Edward, por favor. Si te metes en problemas puede que no vengas a casa el domingo y realmente quiero que vengas aquí. Te extraño. Por favor, no lastimes a nadie.

—Nena, nadie me va a impedir agarrar mi auto e ir a ti el viernes por la tarde. ¿Entiendes? Nada.

—Si te metes en una pelea con un compañero de equipo puede ser un problema. ¿Qué si tienes que mudarte de tu apartamento? —Traté de pensar las razones por las cuales él necesitaba mantener una cabeza calmada. Cualquier cosa que lo relajara. No era una fan de este Ace tampoco, si él fue quien envió el texto no estaba segura si lo hizo por una buena razón. Yo era la novia manteniendo a Edward alejado de las fiestas con los chicos.

—Creo que me voy a mudar ahora mismo de todas formas. No quiero a la gente tocando lo que es mío. Estoy seguro que no los quiero enviado mensajes a mi chica. Esa mierda no funciona. Odio pensar acerca de tú yendo a dormir anoche pensando que yo te envié ese maldito mensaje de texto.

El dolor en su voz hizo que me doliera el pecho. Tal vez no debí haber mencionado el mensaje. No lo quería perturbado. Simplemente no imaginé que él no lo envió. —Está bien. No me sentí dolida. Me sentí alegre de que estuvieras con amigos. Pasando un buen rato. Toma una respiración profunda. Te amo y todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. —Dios te extraño. Quiero verte. Necesito abrazarte ahora mismo.

—Sólo unos pocos días más. Podemos hacerlo —le aseguré.

—¿Lo estás haciendo bien? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

Miré por la ventana como Seth ayudaba a mi padre a cargar un poco de comida en la camioneta. —Él está bien. No come como solía hacerlo y descansa muchísimo más, pero aparte de eso es como siempre fue. A veces eso me asusta. Quiero hacerlo venir adentro fuera del calor y descansar. Pero otras veces eso me hace feliz. Está haciendo lo que ama. Todavía puede hacer lo que ama.

—Me alegro que estés con él. Tanto como te extraño estoy muy contento de que estés allí. Necesitas esto.

—Yo también.

—Te amo y te extraño como loco.

Sonriendo, me imaginé su sexy sonrisa. —Te amo más.

 **Edward**

Abrí de un tirón la puerta del dormitorio de Ace e ignoré las mujeres desnudas en la cama junto a él. Me acerqué y golpeé mi puño sobre la pared encima de su cama. —Tienes cinco malditos segundos para levantar tu culo —gruñí. Mi sangre ardía. Quería herir a alguien. La idea de Bella yendo a dormir anoche pensando que yo envié ese mensaje me enfurecía. Traté de calmarme hablando con ella por teléfono pero no me encontraba calmado ahora.

Ace se sentó con los ojos muy abiertos. Una de las chicas se cayó de la cama y chilló. —¿Qué demonios, hombre? —gruñó adormilado. Tuve que escucharlo follar durante dos horas antes de que él recordará traer mi cargador.

—Hablé con Bella esta mañana. Tú sabes qué demonios. Ahora levántate. Te doy dos segundos para que salgas de esa cama antes de que te golpee hasta morir. Nadie jode con mi mujer, joder. Nadie.

Ace lucía un poco preocupado ahora. Movió a otra chica al costado y ella hizo un chillido de miedo. Esperé hasta que estuviera fuera de la cama antes de empujarlo sobre la pared con mi brazo sobre su cuello. Empezó a pelear de regreso y apreté lo suficientemente fuerte que sabía que su consumo de oxígeno era limitado. —No jodas con Bella. Nunca. No tienes idea. No tienes idea lo que ella significa para mí. Hice esa mierda barata una vez también. Era mi vida. Pero luego conocí a Bella. Todo cambió. Ella no necesita nada más que mi completa devoción. Y si esto va a funcionar con nosotros, entonces necesitas entender eso. Respetarlo.

Los ojos de Ace fueron de dormidos a abiertos. No esperaba esa reacción. Bueno, ahora sabía. Mi relación con Bella no era para joder. Asintió y trató de alejarme pero yo me mantuve firme. —La única advertencia que vas a conseguir —dije antes de dejar caer mi brazo y dar un paso atrás.

Ace se frotó su cuello y me observó como si yo estuviera loco. Estaba loco y era mejor si se daba cuenta ahora. La próxima vez se despertaría en un hospital y yo estaría en prisión.

—No debí enviar ese mensaje, pero quería que te divirtieras anoche. Te preocupas demasiado por ella todo el maldito tiempo. Esta vida no es fácil. Llega a ser demasiado a veces. Necesitas una salida de alivio. Sólo trataba de ayudarte. Todos venimos de la Universidad con noviecitas del pueblo. Eso nunca dura. Esta vida no es algo que ellas puedan manejar y eventualmente nosotros necesitamos más. Ya verás.

Él no tenía idea. —No, tú verás. Ella es la razón por la que me despierto en las mañanas. Estará aquí una vez que ella… —No lo podía decir. No estaba preparado para pensar acerca del dolor que perder a su padre le causaría—. Estará aquí pronto y cuando lo esté tú lo entenderás.

Ace sacudió su cabeza. —Lo que sea, hombre. He visto sus fotos. Las tienes todas en tu habitación y tu teléfono. Es caliente. Quiero decir, admitiré que se ve bien pero es una chica country de la ciudad natal. Tú no has probado esta vida todavía y cuando lo hagas vas a quererla. Aquí es dónde nos dirigimos. Las grandes ligas. Mujeres, mujeres y más mujeres.

Sólo quería a una mujer. Sólo una que siempre desearía. Sacudí mi cabeza y salí de la habitación. Ace no iba a entenderlo. Estaba enojado con él, pero se lo comuniqué. Él no arruinaría más mi vida. Lo sabía con seguridad. Fui como Ace una vez. Lo conocía. Él simplemente no había conocido a alguien como yo antes. Alguien con Bella.

No esperé por Ace antes de dirigirme a la sala de pesas para hacer ejercicio. No estaba preparado para mirarlo todavía. Además, no quiera estar con él en caso de que decidiera tener otra ronda con esas chicas antes de que se fueran.

El problema con esto era que no me había hecho ningún maldito café antes de irme. Después de una noche sin dormir necesitaba cafeína. Abrí la puerta de mi auto cuando escuché alguien chiflar detrás de mí. Dándome la vuelta, vi a Tanya caminando en mi dirección. Mierda.

—Oye, tú, ¿a dónde vas tan temprano?

De nuevo. No me encontraba aquí para hacer amigas. Especialmente vestidas como ella. —Entrenamiento —solté y me metí en el auto.

—Eres un grosero hijo de puta. ¿Sabes eso? —me gritó de regreso.

—Soy un hijo de puta tomado —respondí.

—No trataba de tener tus bebés, Edward de mierda Cullen. Sólo trataba de ser amistosa. Demonios.

Cerré la puerta de golpe y me fui. No me importaba una mierda lo que ella tratara de hacer. No me acercaría a eso. Ni siquiera una pequeña conversación.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Bella**

Tomé un termo grande de limonada para Seth. Ya le había dado uno a papá. Sabía que Seth tenía que estar sediento pero no precisamente por agua. Martillaba en un nuevo lugar donde la cerca se hizo débil. Solté un silbido fuerte cuando me acerqué y él miró hacia arriba.

—Gracias a Dios. Me preguntaba lo que tenía que hacer para conseguir algo de esto. Codicié a Charlie cuando bebió el suyo. —Sonriendo le entregué el suyo. Tomó un largo trago y luego se limpió la boca con el dorso de su brazo—. Demonios, chica, tú sabes hacer un poco de limonada.

Me senté en el cubo de diez galones de alimento que tenía a su lado. —Gracias.

Seth se apoyó en la valla y tomó otro sorbo de su limonada. —Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con Edward?

Asentí. —Sí. Ese texto no fue de él. Su compañero de cuarto lo envió. Edward no sabía nada de él hasta esta mañana. No se sentía feliz.

Los ojos de Seth se desviaron. —Oh, demonios. —Dejó escapar una carcajada—. Realmente odiaría ser ese tipo en este momento.

Me sentía preocupada por eso. Tuve que esforzarme para no llamar y asegurarme de que Edward no hubiera vencido a su nuevo compañero de cuarto. —Lo sé. Sin embargo, creo que lo calmé. Lo intenté muy duro.

Seth frunció el ceño y puso el termo abajo. —Su vida va a ser diferente ahora que está en una gran universidad. Saben eso, ¿cierto? Me refiero a que ese compañero de cuarto suyo no va a ser la primera persona tratando de arruinar todo.

Empezaba a darme cuenta. No me hallaba segura de qué hacer con eso. No podía ir con él ahora. Tenía que estar aquí con mi papá. —Confío en Edward. Eso es todo lo que importa.

—Bueno. Tienes que confiar en él. Es un bastardo afortunado y lo sabe. —Seth guiñó un ojo y se levantó de su posición relajada en el poste—. Tengo que volver al trabajo antes de que tu papá me atrape. Voy a hablar contigo más tarde.

—Bien. Me dirijo a Sea Breeze. Al llamó y me pidió que fuera a almorzar con ella y Jane. Necesito un poco de descanso de aquí. Un momento para no preocuparme por papá. Mantén un ojo en él, ¿sí?

Seth me saludó. —Lo tengo. Ve a divertirte. Me mantendré fuerte.

Me encantaba este chico

Dos horas más tarde caminaba por el café Camilla en Sea Breeze. Al ya se hallaba sentada y me saludó con la mano desde una mesa junto a la ventana. Jane también se encontraba allí, junto con una muy hermosa morena que sabía que era la novia de Carlisle Stone. La propuesta de Carlisle fue viral en Internet hace dos meses. Esme Platt era una celebridad en esta pequeña ciudad. Enganchó a la estrella de rock más sexy del mundo y lo hizo en Sea Breeze. Era también la mejor amiga de Jane. Yo sólo había estado cerca de ella durante la boda de Jasper y Al. No estaba segura de cómo iría un almuerzo con ella. ¿La gente se detenía y le preguntaba para conseguir una foto con ella? ¿O la dejaban en paz?

—¡Oye, tu! Siento como si no te hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Estoy tan acostumbrada a ti y Edward estando justo en la misma calle —dijo Al de pie mientras me acercaba a la mesa. Me abrazó, lo cual era normal para Al. Ella y Edward eran tan cercanos como hermanos y ahora me trataba como si fuera su familia también.

—Lo sé. No ha sido fácil estas dos semanas —dije tratando de sonreír. La última vez que la vi su vida había sido perfecta. Mucho había cambiado.

La sonrisa de Al se desvaneció y un ceño preocupado arrugó su frente. —¿Cómo lo llevas? Hablé con Edward ayer. Está preocupado por ti. Por no estar aquí para ti. Tuve que convencerlo, de nuevo, de que esto era lo mejor. No puede hacer nada aquí. Sólo quiere estar aquí.

Asentí y tomé asiento frente a Al y al lado de Jane. —Sigue diciendo eso y yo también —le dije a Al, luego miré a Jane y Esme—. Hola, chicas.

Jane se acercó y me apretó la mano. —Oye. He estado pensando en ti. Me alegro de que hayas venido hoy. No quiero molestarte, pero si necesitas algo, quiero decir, si necesitas algo en absoluto, sólo llámame —dijo. Jane te recordaba a la perfecta muñeca rubia Barbie. También era increíblemente dulce. No estaba segura de cómo un mujeriego como Alec la enganchó. Era tan saludable y buena.

—Gracias —contesté. Quería cambiar de tema. Hablar de papá no iba darme un descanso de mis pensamientos y sólo haría a todos en la mesa solemnes. Le sonreí a Sadie. Incluso tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro—. Háblame sobre estar comprometida con una estrella de rock. Necesito una distracción de mi vida.

Esme se sonrojó y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Dios, no era justo que una mujer pudiera ser así de preciosa. No es de extrañar que llamara la atención de Carlisle Stone. Era impresionante. Según Jane, Jasper tuvo un enamoramiento fugaz por Esme también. Trabajaron juntos en la casa de Carlisle Stone en el verano. Esme llamó la atención de la estrella de rock y luego ella se enamoró. Él no se había preparado para alguien que no se hallaba interesada en su personaje y que no escuchaba su música. Tampoco se preparó para su dulzura.

Cuando su relación llegó a los medios, Carlisle la dejó aquí tratando de darle una vida libre de su celebridad. Pero entonces había sido herida y él volvió. Por lo que dijo Jane, el resto es historia. No la dejó lejos de su lado desde entonces.

—Bueno... es diferente. Antes del compromiso las cosas eran locas. Pero ahora que el video fue lanzado, las cosas son diferentes para mí. Solía pasar desapercibidas, pero ahora la gente me conoce en todas partes. Es extraño... pero no lo cambiaría. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin Carlisle así que está bien. Me adapto.

—Puedes estar adaptándote pero Carlisle todavía está estresado. Ha enviado mensajes de texto y llamado cinco veces esta mañana para ver cómo te encontrabas. ¿No se suponía que iba a estar haciendo una sesión de fotos para la revista Rolling Stones esta mañana?

Esme se rio entre dientes. —Sí, pero cuando no estamos juntos me verifica a menudo. No puede evitarlo.

Me alegré de que Edward no creyera que tuviera que hacer eso. Estaría preocupada por su vida siendo miserable si lo hacía. Pero entonces, él no era una famosa estrella de rock y no tenía que preocuparse por los paparazzi persiguiéndome o aficionados apasionados.

—Sigo diciéndole que la deje conmigo cuando vaya de gira en el otoño, pero se niega. No va a salir de gira sin ella. Pero entonces ella no está de mi lado tampoco. La sacó de Sea Breeze y estoy lidiando con el hecho de que no va a volver. Se está convirtiendo en una chica Californiana ahora —dijo Jane con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Sabía que perdió a su amiga pero también entendía lo que era estar enamorada.

—Jason sigue diciendo que se muda a la casa de verano. Nunca lo hace, pero sigue amenazando. No puedo imaginarlo feliz en Sea Breeze. Ha vivido en Los Ángeles con sus padres y Carlisle desde que tenía diez años —dijo Sadie.

—No puedo imaginar a Jason viviendo aquí. —Jane se fue apagando. Conocía a Jason mejor que el resto de nosotras. Salió con el hermano menor de Carlisle Stone cuando Preston aplastó su mundo. Jason fue un buen amigo durante ese tiempo. También puso celoso a Alec.

—Bueno, Al, ¿cómo va a ser el cuarto de niños? Tienes que saberlo ya —dijo Jane dirigiendo la atención fuera de Esme. Pude ver la mirada de alivio en el rostro de Esme y me di cuenta de que Jane lo hizo a propósito.

—Bueno, estoy pensando en ir con una impresión diesel. Tal vez azul pálido y marrón. De esa manera puede ir para un niño o una niña —dijo Al mirando a cada una de nosotras esperando nuestra reacción.

—Me encanta la impresión diesel, pero ¿todavía tendrá estilo en seis meses? —preguntó Jane.

—Creo que es un patrón que estará alrededor por un tiempo —respondió Esme.

—Si no haces una impresión diesel podrías hacer un tema costero. Si te enteras de que es un niño puedes poner más de una vuelta náutica —sugerí.

Al asintió, mirándome lentamente. —Me gusta eso. Todavía podría utilizar la impresión diesel también, pero hacer el mar azul y blanco en su lugar.

—Ohhhh, me gusta esa idea. No era fan del marrón, creo que el azul y el marrón pasarán de moda rápidamente. Eso y el gris y amarillo se han usado demasiado —dijo Jane.

La camarera se detuvo en nuestra mesa y nos preguntó por nuestros pedidos de bebida. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en Esme se desviaron. Me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo manejar el hecho de que esperaba por la novia de Carlisle Stone. Esme también se veía incómoda. Como si estuviera preparándose para un momento admirador.

—Sip, es quién crees que es, pero sólo quiere comer el almuerzo y visitar amigos. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Jane con dulzura. La camarera parecía hablar consigo misma y asintió rápidamente murmurando una disculpa y salió corriendo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en una profesional manejando esto —le dijo Esme a Jane, sonriendo.

—Estoy aquí para eso, chica —respondió.

Pasamos las siguientes dos horas hablando de los nombres del bebé, lugares en que Esme y Carlisle podían casarse, los tres mensajes que me envió Edward mientras me encontraba sentada allí, y la repentina aparición de Alec. Buscaba a Jane y sólo quería un beso, lo que hizo doler mi pecho por Edward. Luego nos abrazamos y planeamos hacerlo de nuevo en dos semanas cuando Esme estuviera de vuelta en la ciudad para el cumpleaños de su madre.

 **Edward**

Ace y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra. No después de la otra mañana cuando casi pateé su trasero. Empezaba a considerar buscar un nuevo lugar para quedarme. No debería haber aceptado esta cosa de compañeros de habitación. Dejé que mi nuevo entrenador me presionara a hacerlo. Ahora empezaba a ver que era una mala idea.

Miré mi teléfono. Esta noche había una reunión de equipo llamada por el entrenador para todos los jugadores restantes que no fueron a casa para el verano. Íbamos a ver el material de juego de los equipos que necesitábamos preparar para este año. La temporada de verano es "opcional", pero sabía que si quería mantener esta beca no era opcional para mí. También tendría que trabajar en el campamento para niños que comenzó en la semana. Tendríamos tres semanas de campamentos y luego la temporada de verano entraría en vigor. La idea de no poder ir a ver a Bella los fines de semana empezaba a asustarme.

Antes le mandé mensajes de textos y ella había estado con Al, Jane y Esme. Eso me hizo respirar más fácil. Sabía que podía contar con Al para cuidar a Bella. La llamaría más tarde y le daría las gracias. También quería ver cómo actuó Bella. Cómo se encontraba emocionalmente.

Realmente llegaría tarde esta noche. Marqué su número y esperé oír su voz.

—Oye. —Su voz sonaba feliz.

—Oye, nena, ¿te divertiste hoy?

Sonaba sin aliento. —Sí. Disfruté la charla de chicas. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

—Te extraño. Sin embargo, me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen rato con las chicas.

Ella dejó lo que hacía y respiró hondo. —¡Gah! Necesito estar en mejor forma —resopló—. También te extraño. Sólo dos días más —dijo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté mientras continuaba respirando con dificultad.

—Arrastro bolsas de alimento. Papá necesitaba ir a acostarse. Su cabeza le dolía y se veía muy pálido. Estoy ayudando a Seth para que no se atrase y papá lo haga trabajar más duro mañana.

¿Arrastrando alimentos? ¿Qué demonios? —Bella. Esos alimentos pesan cincuenta kilos la bolsa. ¡No necesitas jodidamente llevarlo! ¿Dónde está Seth? Ponlo en el teléfono. —Tenía que volver a casa con ella. No podía dejarla allí sin mí. Esta mierda pasaría.

—Seth está tratando con dos vacas que salieron de la valla en el extremo sur de la pradera. No sabe que estoy haciendo esto. Ni siquiera sabe que papá tuvo que acostarse. Así que relájate. Yo me encargo. He arrastrado bolsas de alimento antes. Va a llover pronto y no necesito cientos de dólares de alimento mojándose.

Mierda. Mierda. Maldita sea. Odiaba esto.

—Tiene que estar muy caluroso hoy, Bella. No tienes que estar afuera en el calor haciendo esa mierda. Por favor, ve dentro y espera a Seth.

Se echó a reír en voz baja en el teléfono y mi interior se derritió. Sólo escuchar su risa me hizo sentir mejor. Incluso si quería que dejara de mover bolsas que pesaban demasiado en el maldito calor. —Estoy bien, Edward. No me rompo tan fácilmente. Además, sólo tengo que llevar una bolsa a la seguridad del granero.

Iba a llamar a Seth esta noche. Teníamos que revisar lo que era seguro para Bella y lo que no. Mejor aún, lo atraparé solo este fin de semana y lo haré claro y real. —Deja la última bolsa para él.

—¿Me has llamado sólo para hacer alboroto sobre el trabajo o tenías algo más que hablar? —La burla en su voz alivió mi temperamento. La echaba de menos jodidamente demasiado.

—De hecho, te llamé temprano por una razón. Tengo una cosa de equipo esta noche con el entrenador. En su casa. Vamos a discutir la temporada de verano y revisar imágenes de los equipos que tenemos que vencer. Podría llegar tarde. Quería oír tu voz y hacerte saber dónde estaba y que te amo y que no te estoy dejando por una maldita fiesta.

—Echaré de menos hablar contigo antes de irme a dormir, pero me alegro de que estés llegando a pasar tiempo con tus compañeros de equipo. Diviértete esta noche. Llámame cuando puedas mañana.

—Te amo, y cuento las horas hasta que pueda sostenerte de nuevo —dije imaginándola toda sudada en esos cortos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas que sabía que usaba en este momento. Incluso tendría sus botas de trabajo, que eran sexy como el infierno.

—También te amo. Siempre.

#####################################################################################

Tan bello Edward cuidando a su chica, aunque este lejos

¿Creen la explicación de ese Ace?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Besos

Elisse CG


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya saben, la historia es de Abbie Glines y los personajes de la gran Stephanie Meyer...**

###################################################################################################

Capítulo 10

 **Bella**

Me senté en el porche, mirando el camino de entrada hacia los faros de Edward. Papá se fue a la cama hace una hora y Seth se sentó aquí conmigo por un tiempo. Se acababa de ir su casa. El dormitorio del granero se encontraba listo esta vez. Puse sábanas en el colchón matrimonial, almohadas y una manta. Incluso me aseguré de que tuviéramos toallas y jabón para la ducha. Papá tomaría sus píldoras para ayudarlo a dormir y estaría dormido toda la noche. Pero incluso si no estaba, sabía que él veía las cosas de manera diferente ahora.

Quería saber que estaba a salvo. Que tenía a alguien que me ame y me proteja. También sabía que había elegido a Edward. No le dije que estaríamos en el granero esta noche, pero sabía que él probablemente lo adivinó. Cuando no dijo nada al respecto antes de irse a la cama me di cuenta que lo aceptó.

Afeité mis piernas y todas las otras áreas que necesitaban atención. Incluso me hice pedicura y manicura. Me enderecé el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto y sonreí. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Edward cuando se diera cuenta de que no llevaba bragas.

Dos faros brillantes doblaron el camino de tierra que conduce a la casa y todos los otros pensamientos me dejaron. Me levanté de un salto de la mecedora donde me encontraba sentada y me eché a correr. El coche de Edward se detuvo bruscamente en la calzada y la puerta se abrió de golpe y saltó fuera. Su cuerpo alto apenas había salido del coche cuando me arrojé a sus brazos y me eché a llorar.

No tenía intención de hacerlo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Él estaba aquí. Me alegré de que no me hubiera puesto otra cosa más que rímel a prueba de agua y un poco de brillo en los labios. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mí alrededor y me sostuvo contra su pecho.

—Te sientes tan bien —susurró con voz ronca en mi pelo—. Te extrañé tanto, nena.

Se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para que pudiera inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo y capturar mis labios con los suyos. Me incliné hacia su beso y lo saboreé. El sabor a menta en su lengua era delicioso. Él era delicioso. Moví mis brazos hasta su pecho y los enterré en su pelo. Edward dejó caer sus manos para ahuecar mi trasero. Se quedó inmóvil y luego pasó sus manos por la parte exterior de mi vestido antes de tirar lentamente el vestido hasta que sus manos estaban en mi trasero desnudo.

—Maldita sea —gruñó él, rompiendo el beso y mirando hacia mí—, no estás usando jodidas bragas.

Le sonreí maliciosamente. Sabía que esto lo excitaría. Como si necesitáramos cualquier emoción extra. Sólo verlo y sentirlo me volvía loca.

—Granero, ahora —dijo inclinándose para recogerme. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me di cuenta que esto podría haber sido un error. La dureza en sus pantalones vaqueros se frotó contra mí y grité. Había pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Dios, nena, ¿dónde está tu papá —preguntó sosteniendo mi trasero en sus manos mientras caminaba hacia el granero en largos pasos decididos mientras yo gemía del placer que la fricción me causaba.

—Dormido. —Me las arreglé para responder.

Edward abrió la puerta del granero y me bajó mientras cerraba detrás de él. Me agarró de la cintura y luego deslizó su mano entre mis piernas y dejó escapar un sonido complacido mientras mis rodillas se doblaron por el roce de sus dedos.

—Desnuda. Te necesito desnuda —dijo mientras tomó la parte inferior de mí vestido, lo tiró por encima de mi cabeza y lo arrojó sobre el fardo de heno más cercano—. Te mereces una cama pero no puedo llegar tan lejos —dijo mientras se desabrochó los vaqueros y me empujó suavemente hacia atrás sobre el caballete de madera detrás de mí. Los vaqueros se le cayeron de las caderas y llegó a mí, levantándome y llenándome en un movimiento rápido. Me apoyó contra la pared con la parte inferior apoyada en el caballete, mientras tomó mis caderas y comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de mí. Sus esmeraldas oscurecidas se clavaron en mis ojos.

—Tan malditamente bueno. Jodido cielo —juró mientras me miró a los ojos. Se lamió los labios haciéndome temblar antes de que él se retirara de mí y se pusiera de rodillas entre mis piernas y comenzara a saborearme como un hombre hambriento. El primer rugido de aprobación de su pecho me envió al borde. Agarré su cabeza y grité coreando su nombre una y otra vez. Edward besó mi palpitante clítoris antes de retroceder y golpear de nuevo dentro de mí.

—Nada sabe tan perfecto. Nada. —Sus palabras sólo me excitaron más. Acababa de tener un orgasmo, pero estaba a punto de tener otro. Lo sentí construyéndose mientras veía sus caderas en el oscuro granero. El brillo de emoción en sus ojos mientras su placer se construía me hizo jadear mientras me acercaba a perderlo de nuevo.

—Me corro, nena. Te quiero conmigo —dijo en un suspiro ahogado.

Asentí y se sumergió en mí una vez más. —Ahora —rugió en un fuerte grito de liberación. Encontré su liberación con mi propia mientras arañé su espalda y grité su nombre.

Edward soltó mis caderas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, después me levantó. Se quitó los pantalones y se dirigió al dormitorio. Tenía parte de la ventana abierta y el aire fresco golpeó nuestra piel empapada en sudor mientras entrábamos.

Edward no se había retirado de mí todavía y lentamente se fue de mi cuerpo mientras me ponía en la cama. Gemí por la ternura y la pérdida.

—Te juro que iba a hacerte el amor lento y con calma. Ese era mi plan, pero maldición, nena, no llevabas bragas —dijo Edward mientras me sonrió.

Riendo, extendí la mano y la pasé sobre su pecho desnudo. —Lo quería salvaje. Tenemos tiempo suficiente para lento y dulce.

Miró a su alrededor y tomó nota de las sábanas y la manta en la cama y su sonrisa se ensanchó. —Parece que mi chica tenía el lugar preparado para nosotros.

—Síp. Ahora vamos a tomar una ducha y quitar el polvo de mi culo, entonces podemos intentarlo de nuevo en la cama.

Edward se agachó y tomó mi mano tirando de mí contra él. —Sólo si consigo lavar ese pequeño coño dulce. Lo he echado de menos.

Me incliné hacia él. —Él podría decírtelo. Lo has hecho sentir muy abandonado.

—Mmm, vamos a limpiarlo —dijo mientras besaba la piel suave detrás de mí oreja—. Entonces voy a besarlo hasta que grites tantas veces que pienses que no puedes aguantar más.

 **Edward**

Estaba tratando muy duro de no tocar constantemente a Bella. No fue fácil. Dejarla ponerse la ropa esta mañana fue bastante difícil. Ahora tenía que sentarme y verla cocinar el desayuno sin tocarla porque su papá estaría caminando en la cocina en cualquier minuto. Además, cuando nos tocábamos, tendíamos a olvidarnos de todo lo demás. Sonreí pensando en mí besándola antes de salir del granero y cuán rápido terminamos haciendo el amor contra la maldita puerta. Seth había entrado mientras me abotonaba mis pantalones acomodándolos. Sí... Será mejor que no la toque aquí.

—Papá no quiere comer mucho, si es que no come en absoluto —susurró Bella, mientras colocaba un plato de panecillos sobre la mesa—. Pero Seth vendrá, y comerá con nosotros. —Volvió a la cocina, vertió la salsa que hizo en un recipiente y la colocó junto a los panecillos—. Traté haciendo desayunos ligeros como avena y papá ni siquiera toca eso. He conseguido que coma un simple panecillo algunos días con su café. Así que, los hago todas las mañanas. Hice el tocino para ti. Sé que él no va a tocar eso.

Pude ver el gesto de ansiosa preocupación en su cara y lo odiaba. Quería hacer algo para hacer que se vaya. Esto era con lo que trataba todos los días mientras yo estaba fuera.

Asegurándose que su padre comiera. Asegurándose que bebiera lo suficiente. Asegurándose que estuviera vivo. Me dolía el pecho. ¿Cómo el estar lejos de ella durante este tiempo fue bueno para nosotros? Debería estar aquí.

—¿Quieres un poco de leche con eso? —preguntó, abriendo la nevera. Me puse de pie. Iba a tocarla. No podía dejar de tocarla.

—Siéntate. Voy a preparar las bebidas. Ve a comer —le dije tomándola de la cintura y volviéndola hacia la mesa.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, tengo que mantenerme ocupada por las mañanas. Me ayuda a no pensar demasiado.

—¿Comes? —le pregunté, alcanzando los vasos antes de que ella pudiera.

—Sí.

—No. No lo suficiente —respondió Seth mientras la puerta mosquitera se cerró detrás de él—. Mírala. Ha perdido peso. Alimenta a la mujer. Por favor.

—Seth, silencio. Sí como —dijo Bella mirando a Seth.

—Bebe jugo de naranja y café por las mañanas —dijo Seth mientras tomaba su vaso y lo llenaba con la leche que se encontraba en el mostrador y luego fue a sentarse a la mesa.

Sabía qué demonios bebía con su desayuno. Habíamos estado viviendo juntos durante ocho meses hasta hace dos semanas. No necesitaba que me diga lo que bebía. —Lo sé —le espeté, tomando un vaso y vertiéndole jugo de naranja—. Siéntate.

—Deja de protestarle. Va a patearte el culo si sigues haciendo eso —dijo Charlie en una alta voz retumbante mientras entraba en la cocina. Me alegré de oírlo sonar como siempre lo hacía. No parecía enfermo. Me volví a mirar al padre de Bella. Estaba más delgado y los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos eran peores.

—Gracias, papá. ¿Quieres un panecillo? —preguntó ella, apresurándose a conseguir un panecillo y poniéndolo en una servilleta.

Charlie no parecía que quería un panecillo, pero lo tomó de sus manos y sonrió. —Gracias, lo tomaré y mi café afuera. No estoy seguro de que puedo soportar a estos dos actuando como mamás gallinas.

Estaba seguro de que no iba a comer ese panecillo. Él iba afuera para ocultar este hecho de Bella. Ella sólo asintió y le entregó un termo de café que le vi preparar para él.

—No te tardes mucho, chico, tenemos un ternero que va a venir hoy —le gritó Charlie a Seth, quien se limitó a asentir.

Cuando la puerta mosquitera se cerró tras él, Bella se acercó y se sentó en una silla. —Al menos tomó un panecillo. Eso es bueno —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Le arreglé un plato echándole mantequilla a su panecillo antes de poner la salsa sobre él de la manera que le gustaba, entonces lo puse delante de ella. Me frunció el ceño. —Cómelo o te pongo en mi regazo y alimento esa pequeña boca linda.

Seth rio y Bella trató de fruncir el ceño, pero una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios en su lugar.

—Está bien. Voy a comerlo, pero sólo porque te extrañé.

—Bien —contesté, volviendo a sentarme en mi silla y tomando un bocado de mi tocino. No quité mis ojos de ella. Vi como cortó su panecillo y salsa con un tenedor antes de tomar un bocado. Me miró cuando ella empezó a masticar.

Me eché hacia atrás relajado. Podría verla todo el día.

—Escuchen, si ustedes dos van a follarse con los ojos el uno al otro durante el desayuno, no voy a ser capaz de sentarme aquí y comer —dijo Seth.

—Bien. Sal —dije sin apartar la mirada de Bella. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa brillante y agachó la cabeza.

—Seth, ignóralo y come tu desayuno —dijo Bella con voz suave, levantando sus ojos para mirarme de nuevo. Me guiñó un ojo y se mordió el labio inferior. Tendría que chupar ese labio inferior tan pronto como Seth sacara su culo de aquí y hacer que se sienta mejor.

—Ya he terminado de todos modos. Tengo que salir y ayudar a Charlie. Él va a estar tratando de hacer toda la preparación por sí mismo. Hombre terco —dijo Seth mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Por favor, llámame si me necesitas ahí abajo —le dijo Bella mientras salía de la cocina.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, empujé mi silla hacia atrás y di unas palmaditas en mi rodilla. —Ven aquí —le dije. Ella bajó la mirada hacia mi regazo y después a la puerta. Luego se levantó y se acercó a sentarse en mi regazo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con voz emocionada.

—Te voy a alimentar. No puedo verte comer tan lejos. Tengo que ser capaz de tocarte. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo —le expliqué.

Sonrió hacia mí y mi mundo era correcto.

No quería perder el tiempo con la gente cuando podía tener a Bella toda para mí. Pero Jane llamó a Bella y nos invitó a ir a la playa con la pandilla y Bella dijo que sí. Malditos amigos.

La multitud de verano cubría la playa de Sea Breeze. Jane ya tenía sillas y sombrillas de alquiler para todo el mundo y estaban colocadas en un semicírculo frente al agua. Bella llevaba un bikini rojo que no me gustaba la idea de ella usándolo, pero trataba de recordarme a mí mismo que necesitaba esta distracción. Ella necesitaba divertirse. Su vida ahora era bastante estresante. Si ella quería usar un diminuto bikini en la playa la dejaría. Yo sólo sería su puta sombra y le frunciría el ceño a todo el que viera en su dirección.

—¡Hola, a ustedes! —Jane sonrió cuando se volvió para vernos acercarnos. Al saltó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a Bella y luego a mí.

—No sabía que podía extrañarte tanto —susurró Al en mi oído y me sonrió.

—Siéntate y toma una cerveza y luego me dices todo sobre el equipo de béisbol de Hill State. Apuesto a que es genial —dijo Alec inclinándose hacia atrás y tirando de Jane para sentarse entre sus piernas. Alec rechazó una beca de béisbol de Florida. Decidió tomar uno más cerca de casa en el sur de Alabama. Ojalá hubiera tenido la misma elección. Hubiera elegido el hogar también.

—Es bueno. El equipo parece genial. No he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos aparte de entrenar. La temporada de verano es más ocupada de lo que esperaba que fuera. Me gustaría poder quedarme más en casa.

Los ojos de Alec pasaron a Bella y luego de nuevo a mí. Lo entendió. Él era probablemente la única persona aquí que no entendía por qué dejé a Bella. ¿Él habría dejado a Jane?

—Tengo que pasar y comprobar las cosas. Asegurarme de que estén listos para el jodido de Edward Cullen —dijo Alec, luego tomó un trago de su cerveza antes de mordisquear el cuello de Jane haciéndola reír.

—Necesitas protector solar —le informó Jasper a Al, mientras caminaba hasta el grupo con una botella de protector solar en la mano. Sonreí, porque alguna vez fui yo quien tenía que recordarle a Al usar su maldito protector solar antes de que ella se quemara.

—Entonces, pónmelo —dijo ella.

Echaba de menos esto. Sostener a Bella en mis brazos y escuchar a mis amigos. Como si pudiera leer mi mente, Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y me sonrió. —Te amo —susurró, después me besó la barbilla.

—Te amo más —le respondí inclinando mi cabeza hacia abajo para que pudiera besar sus labios.

—Me doy cuenta de que ustedes dos han estado lejos el uno del otro, pero si pudieran abstenerse de hacerlo en público se los agradeceríamos. —El arrastre de palabras divertido de Marco me hizo sonreír contra los labios de Bella. Ella se echó hacia atrás y miró a Marco.

—Y pensar que te extraño, Marco —dijo Bella.

Marco le guiñó un ojo y echó la toalla en una silla vacía. —No hace falta que me extrañes, niña bonita. Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

Si no supiera que bromeaba, estaría cabreado. En lugar de ello me centré en saborear el cuello de Bella que ella arqueó tan amablemente en mi dirección.

—¿Dónde está Emmet y la familia? —le preguntó Jasper a Alec.

—Ya vienen, cargar esa tripulación lleva un tiempo. Normalmente los espero a todos con una hora de retraso. Rosalie pasa todo el tiempo arreglando el pelo de Daisy mientras arregla su propio pelo. Te juro que esa chica tiene cada vez más malditos lazos.

El sonido complacido en su voz mientras hablaba acerca de la abundancia de lazos de su hermanita y Rosalie pasando el tiempo en su pelo no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Emmet y Rosalie habían adoptado a la pequeña hermana y hermanos de Alec. Alec todavía jugaba un papel importante en su vida, pero él no tenía que ser más el hermano mayor, diagonal papá, diagonal mamá. Ya lo había hecho lo suficiente.

—No puedo esperar para ver a Daisy. No la he visto en meses. Apuesto a que ha crecido treinta centímetros —dijo Bella, mientras movía su cuello de mi boca. Sólo sonreí y seguí.

—Lo ha hecho y no está balbuceando más. Rosalie la tenía en terapia del habla. Ella está haciéndolo muy bien —respondió Jane.

Bella finalmente se dio la vuelta y me miró. —¿Podrías parar? —susurró.

—Probablemente no. Hueles demasiado bien —le contesté en un susurro más fuerte.

—Charla con tus amigos. Te han extrañado.

—Te he extrañado más —le dije, y di un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a nadar un poco? ¿Entonces, vas a prestar atención a todos los demás? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo, pero vamos a ir a probarlo y ver.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Bella**

El fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido. Ver a Edward alejándose de nuevo me lastimó tanto como lo hizo la primera vez. Tuvo que volver al campamento de béisbol para niños que la escuela lleva a cabo cada verano. Se esperaba que aquellos que tuvieran una beca completa trabajaran en los campamentos. Trató de convencerme que lo dejará venir a casa la noche del sábado. Prometió que terminaría la universidad al mismo tiempo que Jasper y conseguiría un trabajo. Estaríamos juntos y la verdad es que sonaba maravilloso.

Pero no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Cuando esto termine y mi papá se haya ido, Edward habría perdido su sueño. Por mí. Nunca podría permitirlo. Se resentiría conmigo algún día. Tal vez no pronto, pero un día se preguntaría: "¿Que si…?" y todo eso sería mi culpa. También. Usé la excusa de que quería este futuro para nosotros de nuevo y lo envié de vuelta a Tennessee. Saber que esta vez serían tres semanas antes de su regreso casi me mataba.

Seth me abrazó durante al menos una hora y me dejó llorar en su hombro. Mantuve la calma el tiempo suficiente para que su auto girara en la esquina antes de desplomarme. Seth había estado justo allí para recogerme y llevarme al pórtico.

Para el miércoles me encontraba mejorando. Dormía en mi habitación de nuevo. Las dos primeras noches dormí en el granero, así podía oler a Edward. Pero empecé a preocuparme en cuanto a papá necesitándome en la noche y yo no estando allí, así que decidí dormir en la casa la noche del martes. Si iba a estar tres semanas sin Edward, tenía que recuperar el autocontrol. Dormir en las sabanas donde habíamos hecho el amor una y otra vez no me ayudaba a lidiar con ello. Me ponía peor.

Esta noche acepté cenar en casa de los Black. Seth me preguntó por la cena de su mamá de nuevo ayer por la noche y por fin acepté. No podía guardarle rencor a Elaine para siempre. Ella fue una mamá cuando necesité una mientras crecía. Sabía que su amor por Jacob contaminaba que yo esté en otra relación. Verme con alguien más que Jacob tenía que ser doloroso para ella. Fuimos inseparables desde el momento en que éramos niños. Mientras me detenía en frente de la gran foto, que todavía se cernía sobre su chimenea, de Jacob y Seth cuando tenían catorce años, comprendí que una parte de mí también iba a sentir dolor siempre por él. Lo echaba de menos. Aunque amaba a Edward más de lo que jamás amé a Jacob, todavía lo amaba. Fue mi amor de la infancia. Mi mejor amigo. Mi otra mitad durante tanto tiempo. A veces me preguntaba qué diría acerca de papá. Cuáles serían sus sabias palabras. Si tan solo pudieras hablar con alguien en el otro lado cuando lo necesitabas.

—Por mucho tiempo quise que la quitara —dijo Seth mientras entraba en la habitación—. Pero cambié de opinión. Lo extraño. Es bueno venir aquí y ver su rostro. Recordarlo.

Concordé. Era agradable.

—Esos eran los buenos tiempos. Él era especial —dije mirando sus rostros idénticos. No obstante, conocía la diferencia. Estaba en sus ojos. Jacob siempre tenía ese brillo inquieto. Quería más aventura. No podía tener suficiente. Seth era feliz con solo estar aquí en la granja. No necesitaba nada más.

—Seguro que te amaba. Me alegro de que te tuviera en su vida, Bella. Hiciste su vida especial. No llegó a crecer y tener una familia propia, pero sí que sabía lo que era estar enamorado.

Sonreí.

—Me alegro haberlo tenido en mi vida. Siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón.

—Sí, lo sé. Eso hace que sea a veces más fácil cuando duele. Sé que todavía está vivo en nuestros corazones.

Me acerqué y tomé la mano de Seth. Ambos nos quedamos ahí en silencio recordando momentos felices.

—También voy a tener eso con papá. Los recuerdos. Los buenos tiempos —dije como un nudo en la garganta al pensar en que papá se iría como Jacob un día.

—Él también va a estar vivo en todos nuestros corazones. Al igual que Jacob. Nunca se irán realmente. No para nosotros.

Seth pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me apoyé en él mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por mi rostro. Tenía razón. Papá nunca se iría. Lo mantendría cerca de mí, para siempre.

—¿Por qué no vamos al lago y nadamos? No lo hemos hecho en años. Luego puedes mostrarme todas esas constelaciones que tratabas de convencernos a Jacob y a mí que estaban allí.

Asentí.

—Sí, vayamos. No quiero ir a casa todavía.

La luna nos dio un poco de luz, pero dejamos los faros de la camioneta encendidos sobre el agua para luz extra. Seth encendió la radio y dejó las puertas abiertas así tendríamos un poco de música también. Esta era la forma en que pasamos muchas noches de verano en la escuela secundaria. Era agradable recordarlo.

Traté de no pensar en Edward y todo lo que hicimos en este lago. Solo me haría extrañarlo más. Esta noche quería ser libre del dolor siempre constante en mi pecho.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez lo que hay en este lago, además de bagres? —desafió Seth cuando salí a la superficie del agua. Me sonreía como si esperara que saliera gritando. Chico tonto. No le tenía miedo al lago. Había estado nadando en él toda mi vida. Sabía que había bichos, pero también sabía que estaban más asustados de mí que yo de ellos.

—No soy una de tus tontas citas, Seth. Eso no funciona conmigo —dije en voz alta.

—¿Qué pasa si te digo que maté a una camada de serpientes ayer por la mañana al bajar por la curva?

Rodando los ojos, nadé hasta el borde y me senté en el agua poco profunda.

—Has estado matando serpientes por aquí desde que aprendiste a disparar un arma.

Seth se echó a reír.

—No eres nada divertida, Bella Swan.

Sonriendo, estiré las piernas. El agua no estaba demasiado caliente todavía. Se pondría más caliente con el calor del verano. Siempre me gustaba en la noche cuando estaba más fría.

—Actúas como si hubieses crecido con chicos.

—Extraño, lo sé —bromeé. Crecí con chicos y él lo sabía.

Seth se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿A qué hora tengo que devolverte para tu llamada telefónica con Edward? —preguntó.

—Llama a las once, a menos que me envíe un mensaje de texto, lo cual será más tarde.

—Son más de las diez ahora. ¿Estás lista para regresar?

Quería estar allí cuando llamara, pero teníamos tiempo.

—Todavía no. Está tranquilo aquí.

—Sí, lo está. Hay algo pacifico en este lugar.

No hablamos más. No teníamos que hacerlo. Ambos entendimos que las palabras en realidad no eran necesarias.

 **Edward**

No había visto a Bella en dos semanas. Una semana más para ir a verla y no me sentía seguro de poder hacerlo. Ace me dejó de insistir en las fiestas. También empezamos a hablar de nuevo. Estábamos bien ahora. Quería saber si nuestro acuerdo de convivencia podía funcionar hasta que Bella estuviera lista para mudarse aquí. Me ayudaba a ahorrar dinero.

Esta noche, el equipo que había estado trabajando en el campamento y se dirigía a jugar billar y a beber cervezas. Todo el mundo se encontraba listo para relajarse. Los niños eran agotadores. Después de dos semanas de eso, todos necesitamos un descanso.

—¿Vas a viajar con Trey? Es el conductor designado esta noche —preguntó Ace cuando salí de mi habitación. Quería una cerveza. Pero también quería estar seguro de llegar a casa a tiempo para llamar a Bella esta noche.

—Solo asegúrate de que tienes tu teléfono. Puedes llamar a tu chica desde allí. Ir afuera o algo. No puedes beber y conducir. —Tenía razón. Metí mi teléfono de forma segura en el bolsillo y agarré mi billetera.

—Sí, voy a ir con Trey —dije.

Trey conducía una van. No una mini-van, sino una verdadera van legítima. Estaba abierta y vi cómo otros dos jugadores subieron detrás de una mujer. Mierda. No sabía que vendrían chicas con nosotros. Quizás ir era una mala idea.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Ace mientras entraba en la camioneta y me miraba.

Necesitaba un respiro. No era como si Bella me prohibiera ir a lugares donde habría chicas. Nunca me dijo que no podía ir a Live Bay. Yo era el que estaba siendo ridículo.

—Sí, ya voy —dije, y me metí detrás de él.

La mujer con nosotros era Tanya. Vivía aquí y la vi aquí con más de uno de los chicos del equipo. Al parecer, le gustaba saltar de cama en cama. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté al lado de Louis.

—Todos estamos aquí, vayámonos —gritó Ace desde la parte trasera. Se arrastró al lado de Tanya.

El bar se encontraba vacío hasta que llegamos allí. El nombre de este era The Dawg House. Al ver que nuestra mascota era un bulldog, deduje que este debería ser un lugar exclusivo para la universidad. Al menos diez mesas de billar llenaban el lugar, así como varias pantallas en las paredes y algunas dianas. Esto no era tan malo.

El camarero ya llenaba jarras de cerveza y las alineaba en la barra. Seguí a la multitud y cogí una.

—Coca-Cola para el conductor designado —dijo el camarero, Trey se acercó y tomó el refresco del tipo que preparaba las bebidas.

Esto parecía lo suficientemente seguro. Aún no estaba listo para el billar, así que me acerqué y me senté en uno de los sofás frente a una de las pantallas planas más grandes que transmitía un canal de deporte.

—¿Quieres compañía?

Levante la mirada para ver a Tanya tomar asiento a mí lado.

—No —contesté.

Solo se rio y cruzó las piernas, luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida. Me concentré en la televisión. La ignoraría hasta que se fuera. No sería uno más en su lista del equipo. Tenía que ir a jugar a otra parte.

—Sabes que podemos ser amigos —dijo inclinándose hacia mí.

Tomé otro trago de mi cerveza.

—No estoy interesado —contesté. Si miraba en su dirección sería capaz de ver por su maldita blusa. La chica necesitaba usar más ropa. Tenía un buen cuerpo y lo sabía. Lo presumía bien.

—Esta cosa de hacerse el difícil, en serio me excita —susurró y se inclinó más cerca. Su pecho se apretaba contra mi costado ahora. No quería empujar a la chica, pero necesitaba retroceder. Dije que no más de una vez.

Volví la cabeza para decirle que se largara cuando su boca se posó en la mía. ¿Qué carajos? Me quedé inmóvil con sorpresa por un momento antes de empujarla lejos de mí y ponerme de pie.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? Maldita chica, demonios, retrocede. —Sabía que atraje a una multitud. Fui con paso aireado a las mesas de billar, cogí un palo y miré a Trey—. Ocho.

Se limitó a asentir.

Me las arreglé para disfrutar el resto de la noche. Hayden se quedó lejos y las otras mujeres que se presentaron no coquetearon. Incluso jugué con una al billar. Estuvo bien, incluso cuando le gané. No era de dejar ganar a una chica sólo porque era una chica.

Miré mi teléfono y me di cuenta que eran las once y diez. Mierda. Dejé caer el palo de billar sobre la mesa y me dirigí fuera para llamar a Bella. Estaba listo para escuchar su voz.

Después de la tercera vez que llamé y no me respondió, le dejé un mensaje. Debió haber estado agotada. La llamaría mañana. Necesitaba dormir bien. Volví al bar y Ace se quedó mirándome.

—¿Has hablado con tu chica? —preguntó

Eso no era realmente de su incumbencia. No le respondí.

—Aquí, toma una cerveza y vamos a jugar algo de billar —dijo entregándome una cerveza que se encontraba frente a él.

Tomé la cerveza y decidí que jugaría un poco más de billar y luego vería si podía conseguir que Trey me llevara a casa.

#####################################################################################

¿Quién mas odia a Tanya?


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de Abbie Glines. Yo solo juego con ellos para entretenerme...**

 **Que disfruten...**

 **############################################################################################**

Capítulo 12

 **Bella**

Me detuve en la ventana de Seth y llamé. Me encontraba entumecida. No sabía cómo había logrado llegar hasta aquí en la oscuridad. No estaba segura de por qué vine aquí, excepto que lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que él viera los mensajes que acababa de recibir de un número desconocido y me dijera que también los veía. No estaba soñando o alucinando. Oh, Dios, déjame estar alucinando. Por favor. Por favor. Que esté alucinando.

La ventana de Seth se abrió. Su cara adormilada se veía confundida. Como si pensara que estaba soñando. —¿Bella?¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, abriendo la ventana completamente y saliendo para quedarse frente a mí.

No podía hablar. Simplemente le entregue el teléfono.

Él lo miró, confundido, después me miró de nuevo. —Me estás asustando, Bella. ¿Tu padre se encuentra bien? Habla conmigo, chica.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No es mi padre. —Logré decir.

Seth deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del teléfono y la luz iluminó el pequeño espacio donde estábamos de pie.

—Mierda —murmuró, y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla de nuevo. —Jodido bastardo —maldijo. Sabía que él también lo ha visto. No estaba alucinando después de todo. Oh, Dios, sentí que mis rodillas se debilitaban. Me dejé caer en el césped debajo de mí, levantando las rodillas para colocarlas bajo mi barbilla. No, no, no, esto no. No puedo manejar esto. No ahora, no puedo. No puedo.

—Te tengo chica, ven aquí. —Seth se sentó en el suelo conmigo. Me apretó contra su pecho. No quería saberlo, no quería creerlo, pero tenía que preguntar.

—¿Has visto el video? —pregunté en un susurro bajo. Movió el teléfono y escuché el sonido del ruido en el fondo. Sabía lo que veía. Me quemaba el cerebro. Cada momento de ello me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida.

—Voy a matarlo. Voy a poner una bala en los ojos de ese cabrón. — Seth alejó el teléfono y me apretó más fuerte contra su pecho.

—Él estaba…él… —No podía decirlo. No podía olvidarlo.

Edward tocando el pecho desnudo de la chica, Edward tan cerca del rostro de la chica desnuda, estando a punto de besarla. Su pecho tocaba el de ella. Edward…Edward subiéndose a un coche con una chica vestida como una puta, y Edward besando a una chica. Era hermosa. Más mayor. No era yo. Era tan hermosa como él. Y después…se besuqueo con ella contra la mesa de billar. Después la imagen de ella con él en su cama, ambos desnudos y abrazados. Oh, Dios. Iba a ponerme enferma.

Me alejé de Seth y vomité en el césped. Sentí a Seth agarrar mi cabello y decir cosas para calmarme, pero no ayudaban. Seguí vomitando hasta que solo tenía arcadas.

—Vamos Bella. Tienes que parar. No pienses en ello —rogó Seth.

Mi cuerpo estaba débil y gastado. Me hundí contra él de nuevo y cerré los ojos. Tenía que olvidar lo que vi. Tenía que bloquearlo.

Nos sentamos ahí en la oscuridad mientras yo lloriqueaba, las imágenes seguían apareciendo en mi cerebro. No vi antes sus llamadas porque papá se había puesto mal. Había pasado una hora cuando había podido regresar a mi habitación. Tuve la tentación de hablarle, pero me preocupé porque tal vez estaría durmiendo. Pero luego, una hora más tarde, los mensajes anónimos empezaron a llegar. Con cada horrible imagen, mi corazón fue arrancado de mi pecho y destrozado. Nunca sería la misma. Nunca.

Seth se puso de pie y me levantó con él. Dejé que me cargara porque no podía hacer nada más. Me ayudó a entrar a su dormitorio y después entró al cuadro tras de mí. Luego me recogió de nuevo y me acostó en su cama.

—Dormirás aquí esta noche. Cuidaré de tu padre y de ti.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Papá está bien. Le di la medicina y está en su cama durmiendo. Quédate conmigo ahora. No me dejes sola.

Parecía indeciso, pero luego se subió a la cama detrás de mí y me presionó contra su pecho. —Duerme —susurro en mi oído. Pero no lo hice. Ni un poco en toda la noche. Ni siquiera después de que su respiración se volviera más lenta. Miré a la pared y me pregunté cómo había sucedido. Esas fotos no eran todas de la misma noche. Él no llevaba la misma ropa en ellas. No estaba en el mismo lugar en todas ellas. ¿Cómo me había mentido tan fácilmente? ¿Cómo le había creído?

En algún momento antes del amanecer, debí haberme quedado dormida, porque mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras me sentaba en la cama para ver el sol entrando en el cuarto de Seth. Mirando alrededor, noté que Seth se había ido. En ese breve momento, me olvidé de porque estaba aquí, pero los recuerdos me golpearon de nuevo y mi estómago se revolvió con cada imagen que aparecía en mi cabeza. Tenía que salir de aquí. Tenía que ir a algún lugar. Tenía que hacer algo. No podía soportarlo. No podía lidiar con esto.

Me levanté y noté el teléfono de Seth descansado junto a mí con una nota debajo. Recogí los dos y leí la carta.

 _Usa mi teléfono. Me llevé el tuyo. No quiero que hables con ese bastardo o que mires esas malditas fotos de nuevo. Llámame si me necesitas. Tu padre sabe que me fui y porque. Hablé con él esta mañana, pero no le di los detalles. Está esperándote en casa. Ve a sentarte en el regazo de tu padre y deja que te cuide. Él necesita eso. Está preocupado por ti. Volveré más tarde._

 _Seth._

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se fue a Tennessee? Seguramente no. Salté y busque mis zapatos, después caí en la cuenta de que había caminado hasta aquí descalza. No quería que Elaine me encontrara aquí. Llamaría a Seth cuando estuviera afuera. Abrí la ventana, me deslicé fuera y me dirigí a mi casa.

Esto no era justo. No podía preocuparme de que papá se preocupara por mí. ¿Acaso Seth no entendía eso? Maldita sea. Sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero esto no era lo que quería que hiciera. Anoche necesitaba a alguien, y él era lo único que tenía ahora para poder desahogarme. Entré en nuestra propiedad y miré hacia el pórtico para ver a papá de pie ahí, esperándome. Empecé a caminar hacia él y se movió alrededor de la barandilla y bajó los escalones. Cuando abrió sus brazos para mí, lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y volvieron borrosa mi visión. Logré llegar a él sin caerme sobre algo.

Sus grandes brazos se enredaron alrededor mío y me sostuvieron contra su pecho mientras mi llanto se liberó.

 **Edward**

Un pitido constante envió un dolor agudo a mi cabeza. Gemí y me estiré para agarrar una almohada que cubriera mis oídos. Pero en lugar de eso, encontré pelo. Mucho pelo. Mis ojos se abrieron y me giré para ver a una Tanya desnuda en mi cama. Saltando, me alejé de la cama, y junto con el dolor de cabeza, el pecho me latía ahora salvajemente. ¿Qué coño?

El timbre siguió. ¿Qué diablos era eso? Mi espalda tocó la pared y mi trasero desnudo me alertó sobre el hecho de que también estaba desnudo. Joder. ¿Qué he hecho? Esto no estaba bien. ¿No lo hice? ¿Nunca habría hecho esto? ¿Ni siquiera borracho habría hecho esto? Pero no podía recordar… nada. Nada. Volví al bar de nuevo después de llamar a Bella y me tomé una cerveza.

Luego… yo… nada. Y nada. Mierda. El pitido empezó de nuevo. No me jodas, ¿qué era eso?

Mi teléfono. Mierda. Mi teléfono. Agarré mis pantalones y me los puse, después cogí mi teléfono. Era Bella. Oh, mierda…era Bella. No podía responder…Oh, mierda. Salí del cuarto rápidamente. Tenía que solucionarlo. Tenía que encontrar una manera. Bella no podía saber esto. ¿Qué he hecho?

Un condón usado estaba sobre el suelo enfrente de mí. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

El teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo. Era Bella otra vez. Tenía que responder. ¿Y si me necesitaba?

—Hola. —Logre decir, sonando como me sentía

—Tienes que correr. Tú trasero tal vez sea más grande que el mío, pero puedo usar un arma malditamente bien. Así que ya has sido advertido. Iré a por tu puto trasero y pretendo poner una bala entre tus ojos. —Después la línea se cortó. Era Seth.

Miré el teléfono en mi mano y dejé que sus palabras se registraran. Venía aquí para matarme. Eso significaba una cosa. De alguna manera, Bella lo sabía. ¿Pero qué coño sabía? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. No recordaba nada. Alguien puso droga en mi bebida. He bebido durante años y nunca me han drogado. Nunca. ¿Quién diablos lo ha hecho? Eché un vistazo otra vez a mi cuarto y mi sangre hirvió. Esa puta en mi cama.

Regresé a mi cuarto y di un tirón a la puerta, abriéndola. Cogiendo la sabana, tire de ella lo suficientemente fuerte para que la puta saliera volando de mi cuarto, con un fuerte golpe cuando su cabeza dio contra la pared. Quería que le doliera. Quería estrangularla. Mis manos formaron puños a mis lados para evitar golpear su malvado trasero.

Gritó y agarró su cabeza mientras maldecía. —¡Lárgate! —grité.

Empezó a decir algo, pero cuando sus ojos vieron la rabia en los míos se calló y se levantó lentamente. Si decía una palabra —una jodida palabra— iba a arrojar su trasero por todo el maldito apartamento.

Alcanzó su ropa y empezó a ponérsela.

—¡No! Lárgate. ¡Ahora! —rugí antes de golpear mi puño contra la pared.

Se largó corriendo. Sosteniendo su ropa fuertemente en sus manos, corrió fuera de mi cuarto y luego fuera del apartamento, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Agarré mi teléfono y marqué el número de Bella.

—¿Qué, maldito cabrón? ¿Has llamado para averiguar cómo es que Bella lo sabe? No sólo lo sabe. Lo ha visto. A ti, desnudo, con otra mujer. Todo. Gracias a tus amigos, una parte estaba incluso en video. La mataste. Sólo para que lo sepas, la Bella que ambos conocíamos está jodidamente muerta. Tuve que ver sus ojos vacíos mientras vomitaba una y otra vez. ¡Voy a matarte!

Mi estómago se revolvió. ¿Lo ha visto? ¿Qué demonios ha visto? No. No. Oh, Dios, no. Apenas llegué al baño antes de que mis rodillas golpearan el suelo y empezara a vomitar la cerveza de anoche. Algo que no había hecho desde la secundaria.

Alcancé el teléfono mientras me recostaba contra la pared. —Fui drogado.

—¿De verdad? Eso tal vez sonaría creíble si no fuera por todas las fotos de tu mentiroso trasero. No llevabas la misma ropa en todas. No estabas en el mismo lugar. Agarrando tetas en una fiesta. Besando a una puta barata. Subiéndote en un coche y alejándote con la misma puta con la que estabas en la cama. ¿Qué hay acerca de esa en la que la tenías contra una mesa de billar, haciendo de todo menos teniendo sexo con ella, mientras otros alrededor te alentaban? Eres un enfermo jodido cabrón que tuvo algo que no merecía. Lo perdiste. Ella acabó contigo. Se terminó. Lo mataste.

Me habían puesto una trampa. Todo había sido una trampa.

—Necesito hablar con ella. Puedes venir después y volar mi cabeza, pero déjame hablar con ella primero. Déjame explicarle. No puedo dejar que piense que le hice esto.

—Pones un pie en esa propiedad y Charlie te meterá una bala. Ese hombre está enfermo. No necesita este maldito drama. Su pequeña está rota. Él quiere tu sangre. Estos son sus últimos meses con su padre, maldito idiota. Está creando recuerdos para el resto de su vida. Una vida que tendrá sin él. Y tú la jodes. La jodes épicamente. Iré por tu trasero para asegurarme de que estés en un hospital y no puedas acercarte a ella. No quiero tiempo en prisión, pero pretendo asegurarme de que no puedas caminar.

—Yo no…nada de esto es real. Fue preparado. Lo que viste en las fotos, eso no era real… lo que ocurrió anoche yo no puedo recordarlo. Fui drogado, así que lo que viste anoche no es real. No era yo. Tengo que hablar con ella, Seth.

Él hizo una pausa y yo esperé. Tenía que darme una oportunidad de explicárselo. Ella no podía pensar que yo había hecho esto. Iba a regresar a casa. Esta mierda no era para mí. Nunca debí haber venido. Fue un gran error.

—Ella no va a verte. Su padre te matará. La rompiste. Déjala sanar. Déjala en paz. Este es un tiempo que ella debe pasar con su padre. No lidiando con un corazón roto por tu culpa. Deja tu culo en Tennessee y aléjate de ella.

—No puedo.

—Porque eres un bastardo egoísta. Es por eso que no puedes. Por una vez en tu maldita vida, piensa en alguien más. En algo más de aparte de lo que tú quieres. Mantente alejado. Deja que ella venga a ti cuando esté lista. Si alguna vez lo está.

¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Quería que supiera la verdad. Ella querría saber la verdad. Eso no era egoísmo.

—Sólo déjame hablar con ella por teléfono. Dime cómo puedo hablar con ella. Por favor.

Seth se calló de nuevo. Después dejó salir un suspiro de frustración. —Déjame llamarla primero. No creo en ti, imbécil, pero esta es su decisión.

—Gracias —respondí, pero él había colgado. Me senté en el suelo del baño y miré mi teléfono, dispuesto para que sonara de nuevo. Después de diez minutos, un número bloqueado apareció en la pantalla.

—Nena, escúchame —dije antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

—No. Escúchame tú. He terminado. Hemos terminado. Estas muerto para mí. Completamente. Te confié mi corazón y me he dado cuenta de que fue mi más grande error. Siempre serás mi más grande error. Debí haber sabido que no se puede confiar en chicos como tú. Adiós, Edward Cullen. No regreses aquí nunca más. No te acerques a mí nunca más. No me importa lo que tengas que decir. No quiero escuchar tu voz nunca más. Nunca quiero ver tu rostro de nuevo. —La línea murió.

El primer sollozo hizo que todo mi cuerpo temblara. Los que le siguieron, se llevaron mi alma con ellos y me dejaron vacío.

###

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Bella**

Solo dejé que mi papi me abrazara una sola vez ese día mientras lloraba. Luego estuve determinada. No me deprimiría durante los meses que tenía con mi papá. Quería tener recuerdos para compartir no lamentaciones. Cuando me permitía pensar en Edward, sentía como si me abrieran el pecho y me sacaran el corazón de nuevo. A veces tenía que detenerme y doblarme del dolor. Pero me hice buena en la negación. Fingía.

Fingía que mi padre no se estaba muriendo. Fingía que Edward Cullen no tomó mi alma y la destrozó. Fingía que Seth era mí Jacob. Y ahora que me encontraba de pie en el baño, mirando hacia la prueba con dos líneas color rosa, sabía que no sería capaz de fingir que no me encontraba embarazada. Pretendí que mi período no se retrasó durante todo un mes. Cuando fueron dos meses de retraso, sabía que era el momento de dejar de fingir.

Papá ya no se levantaba temprano, ni salía a trabajar. Dormía hasta tarde. Casi todas las mañanas, me aseguraba que siguiera respirando al menos tres veces antes de que despertara. Se sentaba en su sillón reclinable y le leía un montón. Miramos televisión juntos. Le encantaba ver Duck Dynasty y Sons of Anarchy. Compré todas las temporadas pasadas en iTunes, y las vimos todas.

Raras veces comía. Se enfermaba más veces de las que comía. Sus medicamentos para el dolor fueron aumentando, y desde el lunes pasado, el hospicio ha estado viniendo tres veces a la semana. Fingía no saber el significado de eso. Sí, me ha ido bien fingiendo. Pero tendría que detenerme.

Me encontraba embarazada y mi padre muriendo. Y Seth no era Jacob. Tomé las tres pruebas de embarazo con sus cajas y fui a mi cuarto donde podía esconderlas. No me sentía segura de decirle a papá en este momento. Solo lo preocuparía. Me dejaba. No podía seguir ignorando eso. Seth contrató a otro chico de la ciudad para cubrir la parte del trabajo de papá. Se las arreglaron para terminar más temprano de lo que Seth y papá hacían diariamente. A la granja le iba bien.

Éramos papá y yo quienes nos estábamos perdiendo.

No podía perderme. Tenía un bebé dentro de mí. El bebé de Edward. Solo pensar su nombre hacía que mi herida volviera abrirse. Coloqué ambas manos en mi abdomen, me coloqué frente al espejo y observé mi reflejo. No me veía diferente. Me mareaba un poco cuando me levantaba por primera vez en las mañanas, pero nada demasiado malo. Todavía no me salía la panza.

Lo sabía. En el fondo supe todo el mes que estaba embarazada. Solo no lo quería admitir. Admitirlo significaría que sería madre soltera. Que lo tendría que hacer sin un padre que me enseñara como ser una madre. Estaría a cargo de cuidar otra vida. Una que yo cree.

Y sin importar como las cosas hubieran terminado entre Edward y yo, este bebé fue hecho con amor —porque estaba tan enamorada de él que era suficiente por ambos. Incluso si él no me amó de la misma manera, creía que se preocupaba por mí. Quería amarme tan ferozmente como yo lo había hecho. Era una red de seguridad para él. Yo no era algo pasajero, y ciertamente él tampoco lo era. Pero su mundo se dirigía en una dirección en la que una novia no encajaba. Especialmente una con un bebé.

Por dolor y enojo, lo llamé mi peor error. No creía eso ahora. Toqué mi estómago. Quizás ha sido una parte de mi vida que el destino supo que necesitaría. Me dejó con alguien a quien puedo conservar. Que me amará y no me abandonará. Mi padre se iría, pero tendría otra vida que ocuparía el vacío.

Escuché un golpe en mi puerta, dejé caer mis manos de mi estómago y me alejé del espejo. —¡Pasa! —dije.

Papá abrió la puerta y el ceño de preocupación en su rostro me dijo que no me iba a gustar lo que diría. —Las personas llamaron del centro. Están en camino para recoger el piano. ¿Estás segura de regalarlo? —preguntó mirándome atentamente.

El piano que Edward me había comprado llegó una semana después que terminamos. Alec y Jasper lo entregaron. Ambos trataron de hablarme de Edward, pero me negué a escuchar. También ignoré el piano por otra semana. Finalmente, una noche, deje caer la guardia. No fingía esa noche. Me encontraba rota y sentí como si me estuviera desangrando por dentro. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Así que me senté en el piano y toqué. Toqué por horas. Toqué hasta que escribí una canción. Una en la que compartí mis sentimientos y emociones.

Mientras pretendía esa noche, que era real con mi música. Dejar ir el piano era otra cosa que me rasgaría. Pero lo doné al centro infantil local en un área peligrosa de la ciudad. La maestra de música trabajaba allí gratis. Solo necesitaba más instrumentos. No lo podía vender, pero tampoco quedármelo. Verlo dolía demasiado.

—Estoy segura. Solo… dame un poco de tiempo a solas con él —le contesté. Ni siquiera fingí sonreír esta vez. Estaba muy dolida.

Papá asintió y giró para bajar las escaleras. Sabía que iba a estar afuera. Me daría mi tiempo. Necesitaba tocarlo una vez más. Para cantarle una despedida a Edward y a sus recuerdos.

Cerrando mis ojos, coloqué un dedo sobre las frías teclas de marfil. Después de esto, no dejaré que mi corazón siga roto por un chico que no luchó por mí. Se alejó cuando se lo dije. Le di una salida y la tomó. Así de fácil. Este era el fin para mí. Dejé a mis dedos bailar sobre las teclas. La melodía familiar que toqué aquel día volvió a mí. Lloré mientras compuse la canción. No lloraría hoy. No lloraría otra vez por él. Nunca más.

 _ **Sentada en el pórtico, a la espera de verte una vez más.**_

 _ **Debí haber sabido que era una tonta por creer que alguna vez me amaste también.**_

 _ **Esta niña tonta te dio su corazón.**_

 _ **Debí haber escuchado a mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Ahora me quedo aquí sola, pensando en todo lo que mi papá dijo.**_

 _ **Porque eres un rompecorazones, un coleccionista de almas.**_

 _ **Nadie puede controlarte.**_

 _ **Así que toma lo que quieras y luego llévate el resto. Porque esta chica se está yendo de la ciudad.**_

 _ **El sol de verano golpeaba fuerte, el día en que tus ojos conocieron los míos.**_

 _ **Estaba fascinada por la sonrisa en tus labios, no sabía cuan dulce podían mentir.**_

 _ **Cada toque, cada momento en el tiempo, tú causaste cada suspiro.**_

 _ **Ahora estoy aquí sola, pensando que debería haberlo visto venir, debería haber visto que me harías llorar.**_

 _ **Porque eres un rompecorazones, un coleccionista de almas.**_

 _ **Nadie puede controlarte.**_

 _ **Así que toma lo que quieras y luego llévate el resto. Porque esta chica se está yendo de la ciudad.**_

 _ **Un día sé que seguiré adelante, pero me temo que siempre estarás ahí.**_

 _ **Allí mismo, sosteniendo un pedazo de mi corazón que nunca me pertenecerá.**_

 _ **Y voy a vivir mi vida, y encontraré razones para sonreír para que todo el mundo piense siempre**_

 _ **Que no me sacudiste y me quebraste completamente.**_

 _ **Jamás sabrán que nunca seré libre.**_

 _ **Porque eres un rompecorazones, un coleccionista de almas.**_

 _ **Nadie puede controlarte.**_

 _ **Así que toma lo que quieras y luego llévate el resto, porque esta chica se está yendo lejos**_

 _ **De ti.**_

 _ **Rompecorazones, un coleccionista de almas.**_

 _ **Nunca voy a ser la misma**_

 _ **Te llevaste lo que querías, lo regalé.**_

 _ **Ahora me quedo aquí de pie bajo la lluvia**_

 **Edward**

Tuve un juego perfecto. Lanzando mis llaves en la barra de la cocina, caminé hacia la nevera para tomar un Gatorade. Había cinco Jarritos verdes en el estante superior. Me detuve y me sacudí para ver sentada a una muy embarazada Al sonriéndome desde mí sala de estar con sus pies levantados.

—¿Ningún Jarrito en tu nevera cuando llegué? ¿En serio? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar? ¿Qué no soy bienvenida en tu nueva morada? Porque tengo la llave que me enviaste —dijo, alzando la llave que le envié una vez que saqué mi mierda del apartamento de Ace y conseguí mi propio lugar. Di dos pasos largos y brinqué al sofá para tomar a Al en mis brazos. La extrañaba. Echaba de menos mi casa… yo solamente no podía volver. No podía verlo. Pensaría en ella. No puedo permitirme pensar en ella.

—¡Estás jodidamente aquí! ¡No puedo creer que estés aquí, maldita sea! —No la abracé tan fuerte como quería ya que había un vientre entre nosotros que estaba malditamente seguro no debía aplastar.

Al me apretó y se echó a reír. Ese sonido ha sido lo primero que me ha hecho sonreír en… bueno, desde hace tiempo. Un maldito largo tiempo. —Por supuesto que estoy aquí. No llamabas mucho por teléfono. No ibas a casa de visita. Tenía que hacer algo. Estaba preocupándome.

—No puedo creer que Papá Oso te dejó viajar sola —dije, dando un paso atrás para ver a mí muy embarazada mejor amiga.

Ella arrugó su nariz. —No lo hizo. Esta afuera… él es quien me trajo los Jarritos cuando llegué y vi que no tenías ninguno —bromeó, golpeando mi brazo.

No me sorprendía que Jasper no se alejara demasiado de ella. Me alegré. Anteriormente eso me hubiera cabreado. Ahora hacía que no me sienta preocupado por Al.

Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y volvió a levantar sus piernas. —Así que, cuéntamelo. No me lo dirías por teléfono. Solo sé retazos de las cortas conversaciones que hemos tenido. Necesito saber qué demonios está mal contigo. —No quería hablar de esto. Ni siquiera con Al. No he hablado de ello con nadie aún.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me alejé de ella para mirar por la ventana. —No hay nada de qué hablar.

Al dejó salir una risa incrédula. —Oh, no. Eso es mierda. No vas a volver casa y el papá de Bella se está muriendo. Algo está muy mal. Quiero saberlo. Así que háblame o me enviaras a un parto prematuro.

Quizás si hablo sobre ello, mi pecho no dolería tanto. Quizás podría cerrar mis ojos en la noche y no ver a Bella inclinándose, vomitando, acerca de lo que vio. Fotos que no logré ver. Unas que nunca me hubiera gustado ver. Serían mi final. No le podía hacer frente a eso.

—La jodí. Dejé entrar a gente que no debía. Confié en las personas equivocadas y me jodieron mucho —dije, sentándome en el sofá, encontrando finalmente la mirada preocupada de Al.

—Explica eso. Porque no te refieres a Bella siendo esa persona equivocada —dijo con una ceja levantada. Defendería a Bella hasta el final. La amaba por eso.

—No, no ella —aún no podía decir su nombre, maldita sea. Quería decir su nombre. Quería sentirlo en mis labios. Pero no podía. Desgarraba mi pecho incluso intentándolo.

—Entonces, ¿quién?

—El chico con el que me alojaba cuando llegué aquí por primera vez. Ese es quien. Él era un lanzador. Quería las grandes ligas. Tenía sus ojos en el premio, y le preocupaba que pudiera quitarle su lugar. Así que me tendió una trampa, con la esperanza de enviarme corriendo a casa. Él… jodió todo. Se llevó mi vida. Así que me llevé la suya. No se siente mejor. Pero ver su cara mientras lanzo un tiro perfecto, mientras él se queda en la banca se siente bien. Por un momento. Un momento fugaz.

Al bajó sus pies al suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante. —¿Qué trampa te puso?

—Él tiene una amiga para follar. Una puta que se acuesta con el equipo por diversión. Tomó fotos mías que fueron completamente malentendidas y entonces ella me besó de la nada y tomó una foto de eso. Empujé su culo fuera y me alejé, pero antes tomó una foto de la cual no me di cuenta. Luego pusieron droga en mi cerveza. Me grabó enrollándome con ella. Luego tomó una foto de nosotros desnudos… en la cama —Tragué saliva. Decir lo siguiente era la parte más difícil—. Ellos… ellos… ellos le enviaron todo a… ella.

Al jadeó mientras se tapaba la boca seguido por un—: Mierda.

—Sí. Lo vio todo.

—Oh, por Dios. ¿Por qué lo harían? ¡Eso es horrible, Edward! ¿Le dijiste a la policía? ¿Hiciste que los arrestaran?

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Eso es demasiado fácil. Quería hacerlos pagar. Quería venganza. Un ojo por un puto ojo.

—¿Cómo sabes que era ella? ¿O qué fue tu compañero de piso?

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de luchar contra esa mañana y los recuerdos que venían con ella. No quería recordar las palabras que Bella me dijo. Esas fueron las peores. —Él me lo dijo. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá después de que todo se fue a pique. Seth llamándome y todo eso. —No repetiría la parte de ella—. Ace me esperaba en el sofá. Sonriéndome. Me dijo que tuviera un buen viaje a casa y que era una pena que no pudiera quedarme. Luego todo comenzó a tener sentido. Él era un lanzador. Le pregunté si sabía sobre esto y me dijo que lo planeó todo. Encontró mi debilidad y la usó en mi contra—Me detuve y respiré hondo—. No se dio cuenta del éxito con el que destruyó mi mundo. La única cosa que dijo esa mañana que sigo recordándome una y otra vez es yo no me acosté con esa chica. Fue todo planeado. Sí me besé con ella contra una mesa de billar con una multitud de testigos. Pero según los otros chicos del quipo yo la llamaba… Bella. No sabía qué diablos hacía. Inclusive drogado, pensé que era Bella. En mi cabeza no me encontraba engañándola. No sabía… —Mi pecho dolía, pero escuchar su nombre de mis labios alivió un poco el dolor.

Al dejó escapar el aire que había aguantado. —Oh, Dios, Edward. ¿Le has explicado esto a Bella?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No puedo. Ella… me dijo que todo terminó. No me dejó explicarle. Me dijo que fui su peor error.

—Pero, Edward, ¡Ella estaba sufriendo! Acababa de ver algo que la destrozó. No puedo imaginar a Jasper así con otra chica. Me mataría. Lucha contra el dolor de estar perdiendo a su padre y entonces esto. Por supuesto querría herirte porque ella sufría. Han pasado semanas ahora. Llámala. Ve a verla.

No podía. No llamó. No intentó ponerse en contacto conmigo ninguna vez. No confío lo suficiente en mí. ¿No era la confianza parte del amor? Creyó que no la amaba, pero se aseguró de no darme una oportunidad de decir nada.

—No confió en mí.

Al se acercó y tomó mi mano en la suya. —Estaba lastimada.

—No confió en mí. ¿Cómo puede amarme si no confía en mí? —Negué con mi cabeza y me levanté—. No puedo, Al. Cerró la puerta. Terminó esto. No quiso escucharme. No me dio una oportunidad —Quería callarme. Dejar de hablar, pero mi boca seguía abriéndose—. Creo que quería terminar esto. Creo que vio cuan corta es la vida con su padre y se dio cuenta de lo que quería. No a mí. No era suficiente. Así que tomó esta excusa y la usó. Si me hubiera querido, habría luchado por mí. Hubiera querido que le dijera que esto no era real. Me hubiera malditamente creído.

Al se sentó mirándome con ojos tristes, pero finalmente asintió y se puso de pie.

—Bueno. Creo que estás equivocado, pero también sé que sufres. Solo espero que no esperes demasiado tiempo.

—Ella no luchó por mí —repetí. Más para mí que para Al.

Al se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. —No luchaste por ella tampoco. Bella no es como tu mamá, Edward. Ella no se fue y te dejó solo porque no le importabas una mierda. Estaba destruida. A veces tienes que confiar en lo que vales y tienes que luchar por lo que quieres. Bella es eso. Lo sabes y yo lo sé. Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo sabe.

Al no entendía. Nadie lo hacía. Nadie la escuchó decirme que era su peor error. La frialdad, incluso el tono de su voz. Habló en serio. Justo como mamá cuando me llamó su peor error, ella había querido decirlo.

¿Cómo podía luchar por alguien que no me quería?

—Te extrañamos. Te extraño. Me gustaría que fueras a casa.

También te extraño Al. A mis amigos, pero no lo suficiente. No lo suficiente para enfrentarme a Sea Breeze con todos estos recuerdos de Bella.

—No puedo, Al. Solo no puedo.

—Bueno, hasta que puedas, entonces creo que voy a venir aquí, siempre y cuando este bebé y Jasper me lo permitan —dijo con un suspiro.

—Tu estómago es enorme, Al —dije, mirándolo y queriendo cambiar a cualquier otro tema.

—Cállate —espetó, y casi me eché a reír. Casi.

#####################################################################################

Por favor no me odien...

Maldito Ace y maldita Tanya. Los odio (llorando) No puedo creer que Eddie se rinda asi…

Ya saben cualquier comentario, saludo, ect. solo den review...

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Elisse CG


	8. Chapter 8

**Como ya lo saben ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Abbie Glines y los personajes a la gran Stephanie Meyer**

 **Que disfruten...**

 **#################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Bella**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más mi papá iba a ser capaz de sentarse en su sillón reclinable y hablarme. Estaba de mal en peor rápidamente. Algunos días nunca salía de la cama. Y mi estómago se estaba mostrando ahora. No podía continuar escondiéndolo. Mis holgadas blusas no iban a funcionar por mucho más tiempo. Le pedí a Seth que viniera después de la cena. No iba a cocinar más comida. Papá no podía comerlo. Raramente lo hacía. El tubo de alimentación que la enfermera del hospicio le puso lo mantenía alimentado casi todo el tiempo.

Iba a decirles sobre el bebé esa noche. Estaba preocupada sobre si debería contarle a mi papá o no. No quería que se preocupara, pero quería que supiera. Uno de mis padres necesitaba saber que iba a ser abuelo. Incluso si no era la situación ideal.

Hubo un rápido golpe en la puerta de tela metálica antes de que Seth entrara en la cocina. Me sonrió, pero la mirada en mi cara borró su sonrisa. No quería estar cometiendo un gran error. Quizás contarle primero y ver lo que pensaba que debería hacer sería lo mejor. Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

—Estoy embarazada. —Espeté, tapándome la boca con las manos en shock. No había querido hacer eso.

Seth cogió la silla más cercana a él y se sentó con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro. No me quitó los ojos de encima, y continué cubriendo mi boca por miedo de lo que diría si la destapaba.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, mirando horrorizado.

Dejé caer mis manos y las retorcí nerviosamente frente a mí. —Edward. Lo he sabido por unos pocos meses. Solamente… no sé si debería decírselo a papá. Quiero que sepa que va a ser abuelo. Pero no quiero preocuparlo. ¿Qué debería hacer? —pregunté, esperando que Seth supiera algo que yo no.

Bajó la cabeza y luego la sacudió mientras se permitía digerir la noticia. No le había facilitado exactamente las cosas. —Mierda, Bella. No lo sé. Quiero decir, debería saberlo, pero no está muy bien en estos momentos.

—Lo sé —dije, sentándome en la silla frente a la suya—. Lo sé —repetí.

Nos sentamos en silencio por varios minutos. Luego Seth levantó la mirada hacia mí con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. —Él querría saberlo. Merece saberlo. Va a preocuparse por ti si haces esto sola. Puedo arreglarlo. Cásate conmigo, Bella. Antes de que tu papá muera, cásate conmigo.

No tenía palabras. Sentada allí y mirándolo fijamente como si se hubiera vuelto loco, porque lo estaba. ¿Casarme con él? ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía casarme con él?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No… —Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie—. Absolutamente, no. No me casaré contigo para que pueda solucionar mis problemas. No está bien. Tú tienes una vida, Seth. ¡Una vida! No voy a quitártela. —Tuve que esforzarme para evitar levantar la voz. No quería que mi papá me escuchara.

Seth se puso de pie, alcanzó mi mano y tiró para acercarme a él. Más cerca de lo que había estado cuando no lloraba o abrazándolo. Era… diferente. —Sé que tu corazón no está disponible. Sé que podría nunca estar disponible nuevamente. Estoy bien con ello. Funcionamos bien juntos, Bella. Te conozco mejor que nadie. Te amo. Claro que no estamos enamorados, pero nos queremos el uno al otro. Tenemos algo más fuerte que la mayoría de los matrimonios cuando empiezan. Puedo ser feliz contigo, Bella. Pienso que conforme pase el tiempo nuestros sentimientos cambiarán también. Déjame hacerlo. Déjame hacer esto por ti, el bebé y tu papá.

No. No lo haría. No podría. Quería darme demasiado esta vez. Seth no era un objeto que podía usar para arreglar mis problemas. Era un hombre que se merecía amar tan profundamente como yo había amado y sentir ese mismo amor ser correspondido. No le impediría tener eso. Debe tener sus propios niños. Debe tener la chica de sus sueños caminando al altar hacia él algún día. No a mí.

—No te puedo hacer eso a ti. No lo haré. Te quiero mucho por ofrecerte. Por creer que podría funcionar. Todo el tiempo eres el que da. Nunca te lo he devuelto. Pero esta vez no te dejaré renunciar a tu felicidad por mí.

Seth tragó tan fuerte que pude oírlo. —Mierda. En realidad no quise decirte esto. Quería guardármelo porque es lo que hay que hacer. He decidido que me importa una mierda qué es lo correcto. Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. He estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos cinco años. Simplemente escogiste a otro hermano. Luego Edward entró en tu vida y vi cómo tan fácilmente te sentiste atraía hacia él de una manera en que nunca me miraste. Lo acepté. Di un paso atrás y le dejé tenerte. He vivido toda mi vida siendo el único al que no correspondías con tu amor. Estaba bien. Entonces Edward te falla y me dejo llevar. Me permito amarte. Completamente. Así que cuando te pido que te cases conmigo, estoy preguntándoselo a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado. Estoy malditamente seguro que te amaré hasta que me muera. Te he amado desde que puedo recordar.

¡Guau!

Oh, Dios mío.

Estaba entumecida. Esto no ha pasado.

—Yo… yo… ¿me amas? —Asimilando la parte más difícil.

—Sí.

—Pero estoy embarazada de Edward Cullen —dije en voz baja, sonando como si estuviera susurrando.

—Tú dices sí y ese bebé es mío.

¿Cómo puedo responder a eso?

—Siento interrumpirlos —dijo la enfermera del hospicio—. Pero tu papá está pidiendo ir a la cama. Sé que quieres hablar con él antes de que le dé sus medicinas esta noche.

Asiento. —Ya voy.

Me da una pequeña sonrisa y se retira de la habitación.

—Ibas a decírselo esta noche. —No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación, pero asiento otra vez de cualquier modo.

—Entonces podemos decírselo juntos.

—No sobre el matrimonio. No he dicho sí. Pensar que estás enamorado de mí no lo hace correcto, Seth.

No discutió. Simplemente se detuvo allí. Caminé rodeándolo y dirigiéndome hacia la sala donde mi papá esperaba por nosotros.

Sus ojos estaban hundidos en su cabeza y su una vez gran y fornido cuerpo, se encontraba ahora consumido y débil. Verlo marchitarse lentamente era tan difícil. Se volvía más difícil cada día. —¡Hola papá! —dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

—Hola, mi niña.

—¿Te sientes bien esta noche? —pregunté, sabiendo que mentirá. Podía ver el dolor grabado en su rostro. Todos los días que vivía ahora eran una lucha. Y aquí estaba yo, a punto de contarle que estaba embarazada y sin estar casada. ¿Podía hacerle eso? No. ¿Podía dejarle morir sin saber del bebé que llevaba en mi interior? ¿Uno que sería su herencia? No. Miré hacia Seth. ¿Podría amarlo un día? ¿Era el amor y la amistad suficiente para ser más?

—Le he preguntado a Bella si quiere casarse conmigo —Le dijo Seth a papá.

Los ojos de mi papá se abrieron como platos mientras me observaba. —¿Bella?

Le lancé una mirada a Seth. ¿Qué hacía? No era lo que habíamos acordado.

—Mi niña, ¿vas a decir algo? Porque lo que estoy escuchando no suena bien.

El ceño fruncido de papá arrugó su frente y su pálida piel pareció haber palidecido más. Ha sido una mala idea. Contárselo. No debería habérselo dicho allí. Debería haberlo llevado a su cama esta noche.

—Bella, dile. —Seth me animó. Quería taparle la boca con mi mano. Necesitaba callarlo. Ya había dicho demasiado.

Miré a los cansados ojos de mi papá. El marrón oscuro estaba ahora desvanecido y pálido como su piel. No podía mentirle ahora. Sabría que lo hacía. Se preocuparía sobre cuál era la verdad.

—Estoy embarazada, papi. —Las palabras salen en un sollozo.

Mi papá no miró a Seth con juicio en los ojos. Estaba preocupada de que asumiera que el bebé era de Seth. En su lugar, me tiró en sus brazos y me sostuvo. Dejé salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras sus largos y ahora débiles manos me dan palmaditas en la espalda y tratan de tranquilizarme. Amé a este hombre. Era mi ancla en el mundo. Nunca me había dejado. Nunca se había apartado de mí. Incluso cuando le hice enfurecer. Ahora yacía aquí enfermo y me consolaba.

—¿No es el bebé de Seth, verdad? —dijo con voz cansada. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

No podía mirarlo. Negué con la cabeza que aún estaba enterrada en su pecho. No olía más como aire libre y a la colonia picante que solía usar. Sollocé mientras el descubrimiento se asentaba en mí.

—Edward te amaba. Lo vi en sus ojos. —Se detuvo, y la respiración sibilante en su pecho me dolía mientras se forzaba por tomar una profunda respiración—. No dejes que tu terquedad te diga lo contrario. Puedes elegir no corresponderle, pero no dudes que te ama. Pudo haber sido un sinvergüenza y no es alguien a quien hubiera escogido para ti, pero te amaba con fiereza. —Papá se detuvo y se forzó a respirar otra vez. Quería hacerlo por él. Luego tomó mi cara en sus temblorosas manos—. Siempre supiste eso. Y si escoges casarte con Seth, es un buen hombre y sé que también te ama. Esa es tu elección, pero no mantengas un hombre por su hijo. Permite que Edward sepa sobre el bebé. Incluso si no lo escoges.

Papá dejó salir un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos. —Necesito dormir algo. Sabes que te amo. Y asegúrate que el bebé sepa cuánto lo amo. La habría mimado demasiado si se me hubiera dado la oportunidad.

El cansancio de mi papá cuando respiraba había estado aumentando días atrás. Está noche simplemente pareció empeorar.

—Necesito llevarlo a la cama. Necesita su medicina —dijo la enfermera, regresando a la habitación. Asentí y coloqué un beso más en su cabeza.

—Te amo, papi. Y te prometo que me aseguraré que sepa que su abuelito la habría amado.

La enfermera lo condujo fuera de la habitación, retrocedí y la observé llevárselo a su cama.

—¿Cómo sabe que es una niña? —preguntó Seth detrás de mí.

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé qué es aún. No tengo mi ultrasonido hasta la próxima semana.

Nos quedamos allí en silencio por varios minutos. —Va a ser una niña, ¿no? —preguntó Seth. Sabía que realmente no quería una respuesta.

—Probablemente —dije con una triste sonrisa antes de voltearme a mirarlo.

No me había presionado o dicho nada sobre lo que mi padre dijo de Edward. No estaba segura de que Edward quisiera saberlo. Papá me amaba y pensaba que todos me amaban. Creía que deberían amarme. No sabía lo que Edward había hecho. No podía contarle eso. No necesitaba saberlo.

—Si lo dijiste realmente en serio… entonces mi respuesta es, sí —dije sin pensar más sobre ello. No quería casarme con él antes que papá se fuera, pero por lo menos cuando lo hiciera, dejaría este mundo sabiendo que había un hombre que me ayudaría a cuidar de mí. Calmaría su mente. Y quizás… quizás también podría amar a Seth como más que un querido amigo. Quizás tenía razón. Quizás conforme el tiempo pasara las cosas cambiarían. Pero hasta que ellas cambiaran, no habría una boda. No me casaría con Seth a menos que estuviera enamorada de él.

Seth cerró la distancia entre nosotros y se detuvo justo frente a mí. —Lo dije en seri

La semana siguiente descubrí que efectivamente tendría una niña. No llevé a Seth conmigo. No estaba lista para eso todavía. Estuve de acuerdo en casarme con él, pero mi bebé tenía un padre. Antes de poder permitir a Seth ser parte de la vida de mi bebé, tenía que darle a su padre real una oportunidad. Si quería ser parte de su vida, entonces le dejaría. Si no lo hacía, entonces se lo dejaría a Seth. Nunca se sentiría rechazada.

Contarle a Edward que estaba embarazada era otra cosa. No podía solo decírselo. No estaba segura de que incluso viniera a casa si se lo pedía. Había una gran posibilidad de que no respondería mis llamadas. No podía exactamente dejarle esta información en un mensaje de voz o un texto. Pero me aseguraría de que lo supiera. Entonces podía decidir lo que quería hacer. En el fondo temía que no hiciera nada. Si ese era el caso, podría simplemente romper mi corazón otra vez. Si había dejado algo que romper.

Dos semanas después mi papá falleció mientras estaba sentada en su cama, sosteniendo su mano y cantando para el viejo himno de la iglesia "Amazing Grace". Había sido su última petición.

 **Edward**

Tener una temporada baja y sin vida social significaba que mis calificaciones estaban más altas de lo que había estado nunca. Mi entrenador parecía feliz. No solamente había reemplazado a su lanzador estrella, sino que tenía excelentes calificaciones. Deseaba que me importara. De alguna manera me las arreglé para funcionar sin sentimientos. Era un jodido robot.

Había pasado por alto el ir a casa para Acción de Gracias. Al me había rogado que fuera, pero no podía. El año pasado lo había pasado con Bella. Ir a casa por vacaciones no sería posible para mí. Salvo que el bebé de Al naciera. Tenía que volver por eso. Pero no iría a mi apartamento. Me quedaría en un jodido hotel.

Mi teléfono sonó diez veces antes de que finalmente me rindiera y contestara. Echando un vistazo a la pantalla, vi que era el número de Al. O estaba tratando de conseguir que fuera a casa al último maldito minuto para Acción de Gracias o estaba de parto.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, esto no es sobre mí —respondió.

—¿Sobre qué es entonces? Porque diez malditas llamadas son muchas. Has debido de llamar tres veces seguidas, por lo menos.

Al tomó una profunda respiración y cambié mi relajada posición en el sofá, sentándome derecho. —El papá de Bella falleció, Seth me llamó de su teléfono. Sabía que ella no me llamaría. O tú. Pensó… Nosotros… Deberías saber.

Sentí como si alguien me hubiera pateado en el estómago. Maldición. Justo en Acción de Gracias. Ella amaba Acción de Gracias. —¿Cómo está? —pregunté. No sabía nada y eso solamente me lastimaba más. Quería saber. Quería saber cómo manejó el hecho de que su padre muriera lentamente frente a ella. ¿Tenía un hombro sobre el que llorar? ¿Me necesitaba? ¿Pensaba incluso en mí?

—Seth dijo que estaba preparada para ello. Tenían una enfermera en la casa con ellos. Logró pasar mucho tiempo con él al final.

—¿Cuándo es el funeral? —pregunté, poniéndome de pie. No quería verme. Pero, ¿Cómo podía no ir? La dejé manejar todo esto sola, pero tenía que ir al funeral. Había sido un buen hombre. Me había dado una oportunidad cuando nadie más quiso dármela.

—Sábado. Bella quería esperar hasta después de Acción de Gracias. Es un ataúd cerrado.

Tenía que ir. Incluso si ella no me quería allí. Tenía que ir. Podría no quererme allí, pero, maldita sea, le había dado lo que quería y no estaba volviéndose más fácil. Mi vida no era nada. No significaba nada.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —No tenía que explicarle a Al lo que necesitaba. Sabía que no podía entrar al apartamento que compartí con Bella. Con su piano ahora ausente, me sentiría perseguido por los recuerdos. En realidad se había ido. No podía.

—Claro. Maneja con cuidado.

—Te veo el sábado —respondí. No podía ir antes. Necesitaba tiempo para prepararme y verla. Tener a mis amigos haciendo un millón de preguntas sobre mi vida desde que los visité este verano, no era algo que tuviera ganas de hacer.

Mi teléfono timbró otra vez, lo miré y vi el nombre de Al nuevamente.

—No he cambiado de parecer —Le dije.

—No te he dicho una cosa más que Seth me dijo. No iba a hacerlo, pero Jasper me está haciendo llamarte y contártelo. Dijo que necesitabas saberlo antes de venir.

—¿Qué?

—Bella está comprometida, Edward. Está comprometida con Seth.

No escuché nada de lo que dejo después. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido. Respirar se hizo imposible. Mi visión se volvió borrosa. Bella era mía. Nunca la imaginé con alguien más. Nunca. A pesar de que habían pasado seis meses, ni siquiera había mirado en dirección de otra chica. Bella había sido todo lo que podía mirar. ¿Cómo podía estar comprometida? ¿Con Seth? Ella no amaba a Seth de ese modo. ¿O sí?

Al no estaba hablando más en mi oído, bajé la mirada para ver que mi celular roto en mil pedazos en el suelo y había una abolladura en mi pared. La negación me desgarró dejándome la garganta irritada. Entonces me dejé caer en el sofá y, por segunda vez, lloré por Bella Swan.

 **Capítulo 15**

En la actualidad

 **Bella**

Me encontraba de pie frente a la Iglesia, mirando los rostros solemnes de mi familia y amigos. Estando aquí, donde todos podían mirarme, no era lo que quería hacer. Quería acurrucarme en una bola al lado del ataúd y llorar como un bebé. Todo parecía tan injusto. Ya hice esto antes: estar frente a una multitud de caras manchadas por las lágrimas, hablando de un hombre que amé, y que fue alejado de mí.

Ahora me encuentro aquí de nuevo. Esperando poder hablar. Poder decir algo sobre el hombre frente a mí. En quien confiaba con mi vida. Al que me aferré y sobre quién lloré cuando me enteré que sería madre soltera. Quien yo sabía que nunca me dejaría. Quien ahora se fue.

Miré a Seth, de pie usando su traje y corbata, observándome atentamente. Todavía seguía aquí. No me dejaría. Todavía lo tenía. Me dio una silenciosa inclinación de cabeza, y sabía que si yo se lo pedía, vendría aquí y tomaría mi mano mientras hacía esto. Mantuve mis ojos en él cuando abrí mi boca para hablar. Verlo allí me daría la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

—En la vida uno nunca espera perder a sus seres queridos. No tenemos planes de estar delante de nuestros amigos y familiares y hablar de alguien que significaba el mundo para nosotros, y que ya no está. Pero sucede. Duele. Y nunca se hace más fácil. —Me detuve y tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Seth dio un paso hacia mí y negué con la cabeza. Quería hacer esto sin él. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No se nos prometió un mañana. Papá me enseñó eso cuando era una niña y no entendía por qué mi mamá no venía a casa. Cuando perdí al chico con quién pensé iba a envejecer, recordé eso una vez más. La vida es corta. —Dejé de mirar a Seth. No podía mirarlo cuando hablaba de Jacob. Ver el dolor en sus ojos hacía que quisiera llorar más.

—Tuve la suerte de conocer lo que es el amor incondicional. Lo tuve dos veces en mi vida, con dos hombres diferentes. Me amaron hasta el día de su muerte. Voy a mantenerlos cerca de mí por el resto de mi vida. Sólo espero que el resto del mundo sea tan afortunado como yo lo soy. —Las puertas traseras de la iglesia se abrieron y dejé de hablar. El mundo a mi alrededor parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Los ojos verdes de Edward encontraron los míos en tanto permanecía de pie en la parte trasera de la iglesia. No esperaba verlo. No esperé volver a verlo nunca. No me encontraba preparada para enfrentarlo. Especialmente hoy.

El brazo de Seth me rodeó y lo oí susurrar algo, pero no podía concentrarme en sus palabras. La mezcla de emociones en los ojos de Edward me mantenía congelada. Pasaron seis meses desde que vi por última vez su rostro dolorosamente hermoso. Incluso más tiempo desde que estuve envuelta en sus brazos. Fue la decepción más grande de mi vida. Pensé que era el indicado. Me equivoqué. Ahora sabía que sólo se te da un amor para toda la vida, y cuando Jacob murió, también lo hizo mi oportunidad de ser amada incondicionalmente.

—Vamos a sentarnos. —Finalmente registré las palabras de Seth. Estaba preocupado por mí. Sin embargo, terminaría esto primero. La aparición de Edward Cullen no me detendría de terminar esto. Ya me detuvo de demasiadas cosas. No le dejaría controlar esto también.

—No existirá ningún día en el que no piense en mi papá. Su recuerdo permanecerá escondido cerca en mi corazón. Algún día seré capaz de decirle a mi hija todo acerca de su abuelo. El buen hombre que era. Cuánto la habría amado. Nunca iré a la cama por la noche sintiéndome no amada, porque me amó uno de los hombres más grandiosos que conocí. —La mano de Seth apretó en mi cintura. Bajé la mirada, al anillo de diamantes en mi mano izquierda, y mi pecho se oprimió. Papá se sintió tan aliviado el día que Seth puso ese anillo en mi dedo. Se la pasaba preocupado de que me quedara sola cuando se fuera. Seth alivió ese miedo.

—Te amo, papá. Gracias por todo —susurré en el micrófono.

Seth me colocó cerca de su lado mientras me sostenía cuando caminamos de regreso a nuestros asientos. No pude mirar de nuevo a Edward. No ahora. No había duda de que estaba embarazada. Una vez que salí de detrás de ese podio lo habría visto. Lo sabría.

Se lo iba a decir. Solo que no ahora. Primero tenía que hacer duelo. Deseaba sentarme en mi casa y recordar a mi papi. No quería lidiar con Edward y su reacción hacia mi embarazo. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría una reacción. Tal vez estaría aliviado de que Seth se hubiera acercado y ofrecido no solo a ser mi esposo sino también a ser el padre de mi bebé. No estaba segura de en dónde se encontraba la cabeza de Edward en estos días. Había tenido mucho tiempo para superarme… superarnos.

—¿Quieres que salga primero, arrincone a Edward y lidie con él? —susurró Seth en mi oído mientras el pastor comenzaba la oración final. Lo siguiente sería salir para ir a enterrar a mi papi. Verlos enterrar a Jacob en el suelo me había conmovido. ¿Sería igual de duro de mirar cómo enterraban a mi papi? Había tenido tiempo de decirle adiós. Estuvimos juntos en el final. Tuve una paz con la muerte de mi papi que no conseguí con la de Jacob. Mi papi no me había sido arrancado.

—No estoy lista para enfrentarlo, pero incluso si ya no me ama, no creo que vaya a tratar de acercarse en este momento. No haría eso. Puede que esté aquí solamente para presentar sus últimos respetos y después se vaya. El verme de esta forma lo podría hacer huir.

Seth frunció el ceño y miró hacia la parte de atrás de la iglesia. —No creo que vaya a salir huyendo. Se dio cuenta de que estabas embarazada. La cara del tipo está pálida.

Oh, Dios. No hoy. No hoy. No quería hablar con Edward sobre esto hoy. Lo haría mañana. —Tal vez deberías ir a hablarle. Dile que si quiere hablar conmigo, necesitará esperar hasta mañana.

—Creo que es una buena idea. Te encontraré afuera —susurró mientras nos poníamos de pie. Rápidamente hizo su camino hasta la parte de atrás antes de que todos los demás salieran al cementerio de detrás de la iglesia.

 **Edward**

Estaba embarazada. Mierda. Estaba embarazada. Mi pecho se sentía tan apretado que no podía tomar una respiración profunda. Estaba forzando la entrada de oxígeno en mis pulmones al tiempo que miraba hacia la parte del frente de la iglesia. A la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Bella mientras hablaba con el pastor. Tenía que llegar a ella. Ese bebé era mío y ése anillo de diamantes en su mano no estaba jodidamente nada bien para mí.

—Afuera. Necesitamos hablar —dijo Seth cuando se detuvo delante de mí y asintió hacia la salida. Mis manos eran puños cerrados en mis costados. Este era el hijo de puta que se iba a casar con mi mujer y me quitaría a mi hijo.

—No sé si estar solo conmigo sea una idea inteligente para ti —gruñí, quitando mis ojos de la cabeza de Bella para poder mirarlo.

—Edward, es el funeral de su papá. Sé que notaste el estómago de Bella, pero necesitas recordar que este es el día más difícil de su vida.

Tenía razón. Maldito sea. Me las arreglé para asentir y calmar la ira balanceándose en la superficie. Luego lo seguí afuera. Continuó caminando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento y estuvimos lejos de la multitud que caminaba hacia el cementerio.

—No voy a dejar que tomes lo que es mío.

Seth metió sus manos en los bolsillos y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. —Pensó que verías su estómago y saldrías corriendo. Le dije que no lo harías. Supongo que tenía razón.

—¿Pensó que huiría? ¿De dónde mierda sacó esa idea? —No solamente no confiaba en que no la había engañado, tampoco se fiaba de mí con respecto a que quería lo que era mío. ¿No me conocía en lo absoluto?

Seth levantó sus ojos para mirarme directamente. —¿Por qué debería pensar en forma diferente? Edward, han pasado seis meses. No ha escuchado ni una palabra sobre ti. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pensar?

¡Ni hablar! No me iba a vincular con toda esta mierda. Él fue quien me buscó con una pistola, diciéndome que nunca más me le acercara de nuevo. No es que eso me detuviera. El que Bella me dijera que había terminado con nosotros… eso fue lo que me detuvo.

—Ella lo terminó. Le di lo que quería. No confiaba en mí. Ni siquiera me dejó que le explicara maldita sea.

Las cejas de Seth se alzaron como si estuviera sorprendido con mis palabras. —¿Edward, en serio? ¿Con eso vas a salir ahora? Porque con la chica con la que estabas lidiando no era solo con Bella. Era Bella con una depresión y pena profunda porque veía como su padre se ponía más enfermo cada maldito día. Lidiaba con el hecho de que su padre iba a morir. Esa era la chica con la que hablaste ese día. No con la Bella que se hallaba segura de tu amor. Sus emociones se encontraban malditamente mezcladas en un desastre. Nunca trataste de comunicarte de nuevo. Solo te fuiste.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba lo que decía.

Odiaba que tuviera tanta maldita razón.

—Ese bebé es mío —dije, necesitando escuchar que lo admitiera. No había manera de que fuera suyo. Bella no podría haber dormido con él o con ningún otro tan pronto después de nuestro rompimiento para estar así de embarazada.

—Nadie está diciendo que no es tuyo. Incluso ella dice que es tuyo. Le dijo a su papá que lo era. Solo necesita que le des un día. Déjala llorar hoy. Permítele despedirse de su papá. Mañana hablará contigo. Está lista.

Iba a hablar conmigo. Llevaba a mi bebé.

Y estaba usando su anillo de mierda en la mano.

—¿Por qué está usando tu anillo?

Seth movió sus pies, y por primera vez desde que habíamos salido afuera, lucía nervioso. —Le pedí que se casara conmigo. Dijo que sí. La amo. Lo hago desde que éramos niños.

Lo había visto desde el principio. Especulé al respecto, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso porque ella no lo veía de esa forma. Lo quería como a un hermano. Lo que aún me confundía muchísimo más era el por qué estaban jodidamente comprometidos. ¿Era porque estaba embarazada?

—No voy a dejar que te la quedes.

Los hombros de Seth se pusieron rígidos ante mis palabras. —Esa es su decisión. No tuya.

—Voy a pelear por ella y por nuestro bebé. Me ama. Puede que me haya olvidado, pero en el fondo lo sabe. Lo que tenemos… será eterno. Ella y yo… nosotros estaremos para siempre juntos.

Seth negó con su cabeza y miró hacia atrás a la multitud congregada alrededor de la tumba recién cavada. —Edward, algunas veces una herida va demasiado profundo. —No me miró de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Bella. Sus hombros se hundían y se sacudían suavemente mientras lloraba en un pañuelo. Deseaba estar ahí para abrazarla. Para calmarla. Pero no me quería. No ahora.

Me aseguraré de que me vuelva a querer. Pasaré el resto de mi vida asegurándome que me quiera de nuevo. Sin embargo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Me quedé ahí de pie y la observé apoyarse en los brazos de Seth, al tiempo que colocaba una rosa blanca en el ataúd de su padre cuando lo bajaban dentro de la tumba. Continué ahí mientras la multitud lentamente empezó a irse. Esperé. Esperé hasta que levantó la mirada y finalmente se rindió y volvió sus ojos hacia mí.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras me estudiaba. Pude ver confusión en sus ojos desde aquí. Pensó que la había superado. Mi mirada cayó hacia su estómago y a su mano descansando allí. El diamante atrapó un rayo de sol y se burlaba de mí yaciendo ahí sobre mi hijo. Nuestro hijo.

Mañana. Hablaríamos mañana.

Al me trajo una cerveza y se sentó frente a mí. Afortunadamente no estaba trepada al regazo de Jasper. De momento no me encontraba de humor para ser testigo de la felicidad de otras personas. Quería mandar todo a la mierda.

—No puedo creer que esté embarazada —dijo Al por tercera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta y anunciado que Bella llevaba a mi bebé.

—Apesta que no te lo dijera cuando lo descubrió —dijo Jasper, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se movía más cerca de Al para colocar el brazo a su alrededor.

—No se enteró exactamente cuando se encontraba en un buen estado mental. Ella y Edward habían roto, su papi estaba enfermo… quiero decir, tuvo que haber sido muy duro para ella. —Al iba a defenderla. Me hallaba un poco sorprendido de que no estuviera de mi lado.

—El embarazo se mete con tus hormonas. No piensas con claridad la mayoría del tiempo. Te hace emocional y muy vulnerable. Entonces combina eso con las emociones de ver a tu padre morir lentamente de cáncer. No me lo puedo imaginar. En serio no puedo. Debió haber sido un desastre.

Bueno, a la mierda. Ahora me sentía peor, y no hubiera pensado que eso sería posible. Ya la había enviado a los brazos de otro hombre. Perdió a su papá y lloró en el hombro de otro hombre. La había perdido. No… No. No iba a pensar así. Nunca podría arreglar eso, pero podría recuperarla.

—Al menos estarás a siete horas de distancia y no tendrás que verla con él. Supongo que la distancia ayudará —dijo Jasper, tomando otro trago de su cerveza.

—No voy a volver —repliqué. No podía irme ahora. Si me iba, la perdería para siempre. ¿Entonces para que valdría mi vida? Sin Bella, mi futuro me importaba una mierda.

—Edward no puedes estar hablando en serio. Tienes que regresar. Piensa en tu futuro…

—Mi futuro no importa si Bella no está en él —interrumpí a Al. No iba a escuchar de cuánto necesito terminar de estudiar. Estaba cansado de escuchar esa mierda. Había perdido a Bella porque me fui. Si hubiera estado ahí, nada de esto habría pasado. No se encontraría usando el maldito anillo de Seth en estos momentos; estaría usando el mío.

—Pero este semestre casi ha terminado —dijo Al, sentándose en el borde del sofá como si estuviera lista para rogarme para que terminara de estudiar.

—Al, tengo un 4.0. Tomaré mis exámenes por internet y eso será todo. No voy a regresar. Buscaré un préstamo estudiantil y lo transferiré al Sur para el semestre de otoño. Necesito este siguiente periodo para centrarme en Bella.

Al dejó escapar un largo suspiro que hizo que su flequillo revoloteara en su frente, luego se volvió a sentar contra el pecho de Jasper. —¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres hacer?

—Sí.

—Pero…

—Nena, olvídalo. Si yo estuviera en sus zapatos haría lo mismo. Su futuro ahora es Bella y su bebé. Algunas veces los sueños cambian. Los suyos lo han hecho.

Miré a Jasper Withlock y me di cuenta de que podría ser la primera cosa inteligente que jamás había salido de la boca del tipo.

 **###################################################################################################**

 **Laury D: Tuviste mucha razón, Ace arruinó todo, y si en el capitulo anterior odiaste a Seth, en este lo vas a odiar más.  
**

 **¿Qué piensan de Seth, pidiéndole matrimonio a Bella cuando estaba mas vulnerable?**

 **¿Están felices porque Edward por fin reacciono, o como yo piensan que debió haberlo hecho desde el principio?**

 **Una última cosa, ¡hay actualización DOBLE! Un regalito de navidad adelantado.**

 **Si les gustó el capítulo, ya saben dejen review…**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Elisse CG**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de Abbie Glines, y los personajes de la gran Stephanie Meyer**

 **Disfruten...**

 **###########################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Bella**

Anoche me había rendido y tomado otra de las pastillas para dormir que mi obstetra me recetó. No había sido capaz de dormir desde que papá falleció, y llamé a mi doctor desesperada por ayuda. Seth también se ofreció a quedarse conmigo, pero lo envié a casa. Ver a Edward ayer me había atormentado. Por ridículo que sonara, me sentí como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al usar el anillo de Seth. Era como si ahora lo estuviera engañando.

Él quería hablar conmigo hoy. Seth dijo que aceptó esperar hasta después del funeral, pero que él había dicho que el bebé era suyo. No trató de negarlo. El Edward que había amado y en quien confiaba, querría a nuestro bebé. Pero el Edward que me dejó, que se alejó de mí cuando más lo necesitaba, no querría un niño. Tal vez venía a decirme que quería cederle a Seth todos los derechos sobre el bebé. El pensamiento hizo que me doliera el estómago.

Incluso después de todo lo ocurrido, no quería que Edward no quisiera a nuestro bebé. Quería que mi pequeña tuviera un padre que la adorara. Quería que tuviera lo que yo tuve. Claro, Seth había prometido estar ahí para nosotras, pero realmente nunca amaría al bebé de Edward de la forma en que un padre amaba a uno propio. Siempre recordaría de quien era hija en realidad.

Miré el terreno mientras me balanceaba en la mecedora del pórtico delantero. Ahora esto era mío. Tenía que hacerlo funcionar. Me aterrorizaba dejar que el trabajo duro de mi papá fuera para nada. No podía dejarlo ir. Era mi hogar. También quería que mi hija creciera allí.

La camioneta de Seth vino por la colina, recordándome que teníamos que decidir qué hacer con el corral este próximo fin de semana. ¿Haríamos alguna compra nueva o podíamos esperar? Lo vi estacionarse por el granero. Él también amaba este terreno. Era un buen hombre. Había estado allí para mí a través de todo.

Saltó de la camioneta y estiró la mano para agarrar el sombrero antes de cerrar la puerta. Al verlo caminar hacia mí me recordé todas las razones de por qué había dicho que sí. Bajé la vista a mi dedo anular vacío. Esta mañana no había sido capaz de poner en mi mano el diamante que me compró la semana pasada. Algunos días no podía llevarlo porque se sentía mal. Como si estuviera fingiendo otra vez. Odiaba fingir. Levando la mirada, miré su cara y vi que también había estado mirando mi desnudo dedo anular. Nunca mencionó nada cuando no me ponía el anillo. Otra razón por la que lo amaba.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

—Buenos días —contesté, metiendo las manos entre mis piernas para que ninguno tuviera la tentación de mirarlas de nuevo.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó mientras subía los escalones y luego se apoyó en la barandilla.

—Sí. Gracias a las pastillas. Dormí bien. ¿Y tú?

Asintió.

—Sí. Dormí bastante bien, supongo.

No estaba segura de qué decirle a continuación. Nunca habíamos tenido momentos incómodos antes. Ahora los teníamos más a menudo. Era como si estuviéramos en un extraño limbo. Nos comprometimos, pero aun así, nunca nos habíamos besado. No me podía imaginar besando a Seth. Era una de las razones por las que fingía. Enfrentar la verdad era demasiado complicado.

—Él me llamó hace una media hora. Estará aquí pronto. ¿Estás lista para eso?

Sabía quién era "él". No tenía que preguntar. Sin embargo, me sorprendió que hubiera llamado a Seth. ¿Por qué no a mí? ¿Aceptó mi compromiso con Seth tan fácilmente? Mi interior se retorció. En el fondo había pensado que podría estar molesto por Seth y yo. Parece que una vez más me equivoqué acerca de Edward Cullen.

—Es hora de que hablemos. Se merece la oportunidad de decidir lo que quiere hacer sobre Vanessa. Papá tenía razón. Vanessa también es de Edward. Debería tener el derecho a decidir sobre su futuro. ¿Estás preparado para ello? ¿Si él quiere ser parte de su vida?

Seth cambió de postura y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. —Te decidiste por Vanessa —dijo en lugar de una respuesta.

Papá y yo habíamos conversado sobre los nombres del bebé cuando se encontraba despierto y capaz de hablar. Vanessa había sido idea suya. Yo me inclinaba por Heidi. Él había dicho que creía que mi niña iba a ser mi felicidad2. Me traería la felicidad que pensé que había perdido. Supe la noche que él cerró los ojos por última vez que su nombre sería Vanessa.

—Papá la nombró —contesté.

Seth asintió. —Me gusta.

—A mí también.

Nos quedamos allí sin mirarnos ni hablar entre sí. Saber que Edward estaba en camino y que tenía la respuesta de qué pasaría a continuación pesaba sobre ambos. Me preguntaba si Seth esperaba que Edward fuera el padre de Vanessa. Tal vez no quería ese tipo de presión todavía. ¿Querría un hijo propio algún día? Si nos casábamos, eventualmente tendríamos hijos…

No podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera podía imaginar besar a Seth. Mucho menos eso. Parecía erróneo. La culpa me comía. ¿Por qué acepté? Necesitaba a mi papá. Necesitaba hablar con él. Las lágrimas escocían mis ojos y recé por no llorar.

—Está aquí —dijo Seth.

Mi cabeza se levantó bruscamente y miré la carretera para ver el auto de Edward viniendo lentamente por el camino de entrada. Recuerdo cómo solía desacelerar al final del camino y saltar del auto para atraparme cuando me arrojaba hacia él. Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora. Mi mano fue a mi estómago por reflejo. Era como si necesitara protegerla de esto. ¿Y si este era el momento en que su padre se alejaba de ella sin luchar como lo había hecho conmigo? No quería que ese tipo de rechazo la afectara.

—¿Quieres que entre, o voy al granero y comienzo mi día?

Él ofrecía darnos tiempo a solas para hablar. Me debatí. No quería que se sintiera indeseado, pero esta era una conversación que su presencia podría entorpecer. Edward podría quererlo allí. Yo aún no estaba segura. —No estoy segura —contesté con sinceridad.

La puerta de Edward se abrió y salió. Incluso ahora mi corazón perdió su ritmo a la vista de él. Los pantalones que colgaban bajos en sus estrechas caderas. La camiseta negra ajustada al cuerpo que llevaba no ocultaba el hecho de que tenía sus pezones perforados. Se quitó las gafas de aviador y las arrojó en el asiento de su auto antes de cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta para mirarme. Sus ojos ni siquiera reconocieron a Seth. Se encontraban fijos en mí.

Mi emoción al verlo se mezclaba con miedo y dolor. Sus ojos se posaron en mi estómago y recordé que mi mano lo cubría protectoramente. Su mirada se detuvo allí antes de levantarse de nuevo para perforarme con su intensidad esmeralda. No estaba aquí para renunciar a nuestro bebé. No tenía que hablar para saberlo. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—Tal vez deberíamos tener algo de tiempo para hablar a solas —le dije a Seth, estirándome para apretar su mano tranquilizadoramente. No quería que Edward dijera algo que molestara a Seth. Él no se lo merecía.

—Estaré en el granero —respondió, bajando y dejando el pórtico antes de que Edward llegara a los escalones. Observé a Seth irse, y traté de calmarme antes de volver a mirar a Edward.

Cuando escuché sus botas golpear el primer escalón, me obligué a mirarlo. Sus ojos seguían fijos en mí.

—Bella —dijo, y su mirada cayó de nuevo a mi estómago.

—Hola, Edward —respondí. Mis nervios eran evidentes por la forma en que mi voz se quebró.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos de nuevo. —Siento lo de tu papá. Era un buen hombre.

Solo asentí. Quería chillar y gritar que no estuvo allí para mí. Que me dejó ver morir a mi padre sin él aquí para sostenerme. Pero no lo hice. Me senté en silencio.

—¿Cuándo ibas a decirme acerca de nuestro bebé? —preguntó. No iba a andar con rodeos. Estaba aquí con un propósito.

—Estuve ocupada con mi papá. No tuve tiempo para lidiar con eso. No querías hablar conmigo y me dejaste ir. Me imaginé que no importaba cuando te lo dijera. Sin embargo, iba a decírtelo.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, y sabía que se controlaba. No estaba contento con mi respuesta. —Tú no querías que te llamara, Bella. Me dijiste que lo que tuvimos estaba destruido. Ya no me querías. Fui tu mayor error.

Había estado tan molesta entonces, y mis emociones me abrumaron. No sabía que estaba embarazada en ese momento. No podía recordar todo lo que le dije. Pero el dolor que brillaba en sus ojos mientras repetía mis palabras me atravesó.

—Estaba herida. Quería devolvértelo.

—Lo lograste —respondió.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. —No estás aquí para recordar el pasado. Lo hecho, hecho está. Estás aquí para hablar sobre Vanessa. Tenemos que hablar de ella y tus intenciones para su futuro.

La presión enojada en la mandíbula de Edward se desvaneció y sus ojos se suavizaron. —¿Vanessa? ¿Ese es su nombre? —El tono suave de su voz sonó casi reverente.

—A papá le gustaba ese nombre —contesté. No lo iba a cambiar.

—Lo eligió bien. Es perfecto.

No esperaba esa respuesta. En realidad, no me preparé para esta conversación en absoluto. Había pasado de manera muy diferente en mi cabeza. El hombre frío sin emociones que quería salirse de esto no era lo que estaba consiguiendo. Este era… este era el Edward que había amado. El que pensé que era mi mundo.

—Me alegro de que te guste —logré decir.

—¿Ella ya se mueve? Quiero decir… ¿puedes sentirla? —preguntó, dando un paso tentativo hacia mí y deteniéndose.

Simplemente asentí. Estaba teniendo problemas con mis palabras. Este era el Edward gentil que recordaba. ¿Cómo lastimé a este Edward? No podía ser directa con él.

—Quiero sentirla moverse —dijo, levantando su mirada asombrada de mi estómago para encontrarse con mi mirada fascinada.

—No se está moviendo en este momento —contesté.

—¿Me dirás cuando lo haga? —preguntó, luciendo esperanzado.

No podía decirle que no. —Por supuesto.

Pareció satisfecho con esa respuesta y retrocedió para apoyarse contra la barandilla en que Seth se había apoyado anteriormente. Las piernas largas de Edward se cruzaron en los tobillos, y el dobladillo de su camiseta se levantó lo suficiente cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, por lo que vi un atisbo de sus huesos de la cadera y la parte inferior del estómago. Me encantaba esa parte de su cuerpo. Aparté mi vista de su piel desnuda, no podía volver a mirarlo. Se había dado cuenta de dónde había estado mi atención.

—¿Estás enamorada de él?

Mantuve la mirada fija en el patio delantero. No quería mirarlo y hablar de esto. Vería a través de mí. Pero, ¿podía mentirle? —Lo amo.

—Sé que lo amas, Bella. No te pregunté eso. Te pregunté si estabas enamorada de él.

No, no estaba enamorada de él. Edward lo sabía. Seth lo sabía. ¿Por qué me lo preguntaba? —Tenemos que hablar de lo que quieres hacer sobre Vanessa. No sobre Seth y yo.

—Te equivocas. No estoy aquí para hablar sólo de Vanessa. Estoy aquí para hablar de nosotros. Ya es tiempo de que hablemos sobre nosotros.

La ira se levantó en mi pecho. ¿Cómo podía ir de la confusión al dolor y a la ira, todo en cinco minutos? No lo sabía, pero Edward Cullen se las arreglaba para sacar todas mis emociones. —Tienes razón. Ya es tiempo. Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la quisiste. La oportunidad de hablar de nosotros ha terminado porque no hay… —Levanté mi mirada de vuelta a la suya—, un nosotros. Ya no.

Edward negó lentamente y dejó caer las manos de su pecho. Luego tomó dos pasos largos para estar delante de mí. Se inclinó, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la mecedora hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los míos y solo a unos centímetros de distancia. —No te equivoques. Siempre habrá un nosotros. Puedes fingir que nunca pasó. Puedes ignorar tus sentimientos. Demonios, nena, incluso puedes casarte con el maldito Seth Black. Pero siempre habrá un nosotros. Nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. —Soltó la silla y volvió a su posición anterior.

Tomé una respiración profunda cuando me di cuenta que había dejado de respirar. No estaba preparada para esto. Pensé que sí, pero me equivoqué. Una vez más. —No puedo hacer esto contigo hoy. Necesito más tiempo.

—Me gustaría darte más tiempo, cariño, pero estás llevando a mi bebé. No el de Seth. El mío. —Sus ojos se endurecieron ante la mención de Seth—. Quiero a mi bebé. No voy a dejar que otro hombre intervenga y juegue al papi con mi hijo. Y estoy seguro como el infierno que tampoco voy a dejarlo jugar a la casita con mi mujer. Esto está lejos de terminar.

Se movió, y me preparé para que se levantara en mi cara otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Se iba. Lo vi caminar hacia los escalones. —Porque te amo más que a cualquier maldita cosa en este jodido planeta, voy a dejar que tengas un día más. Acabas de perder a tu papá, y nunca me perdonaré por no estar aquí contigo. Voy a vivir mi vida lamentándolo. Pero volveré. Eres mía, Bella Swan. Para siempre. Tú misma me lo dijiste y, cariño, te estoy tomando la palabra.

 **Edward**

—¿Vas a regresar a ese apartamento tuyo? ¿O se va a quedar vacío por el resto de tu vida? —preguntó Alec mientras me deslizaba una cerveza y se sentaba frente a mí.

—Voy a volver cuando Bella y yo estemos juntos de nuevo —contesté y tomé un trago.

—Escuché que estaba comprometida. Eso apesta, hombre.

—Ella es mía. Ese anillo es temporal.

Alec asintió. No iba a discutir conmigo. —Jane piensa que ustedes lo harán funcionar.

—Lo haremos. No voy a perderla.

—¿Admitió que el bebé es tuyo?

—Ni siquiera trató de negarlo. No es una mentirosa. Simplemente no confía en mí. Me lo merezco. Puede que no haya hecho lo que ella piensa que hice, pero tiene razón en una cosa. No luché por ella. Dejé que sus palabras me lastimaran. Me retiré porque es lo que jodidamente hago cuando alguien me dice que no me quiere. Mi maldita mamá me arruinó. Dejé que mi pasado controlara cómo lidiar con el rechazo de Bella. La mujer que me dio la vida todavía se las arregla para joder mi vida sin siquiera estar cerca.

Marco se sentó a la mesa con nosotros y lo miré. No lo había visto desde que había vuelto al pueblo. Su cabeza estaba afeitada ahora.

—A mí me parece que lo jodiste. Asúmelo, hombre. No culpes a la puta que te parió —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Lo miré fijamente mientras sus palabras me inundaban. No me jodas. Él tenía razón. Dejé que mis inseguridades acerca de ser amado me controlaran, y luego había utilizado lo que mi mamá había hecho como excusa. Bella merecía un hombre. No un bebé llorón que utilizaba malditas excusas para sus errores. No iba a dar excusas por mi mierda. Ya no.

Haría que me amara de nuevo. No le explicaría nada. Solo sería el hombre que ella necesitaba. El que no había sido. El que mi mujer y mi bebé se merecían. Cómo diablos se suponía que hiciera eso, no estaba seguro, pero iba a hacerlo.

—Tienes razón —respondí finalmente.

Marco sonrió. —Siempre tengo la jodida razón. Es lo que hago.

Alec se rió entre dientes y tenía que admitirlo: El tipo me hacía reír. Había extrañado mi hogar. Ya era hora de que me creciera un maldito par y arreglara mi mierda. El papá de Bella nunca habría puesto excusas. No se habría escondido de su dolor al negarse incluso ir a su casa. Era un hombre orgulloso. Y yo también quería ser así.

Puse veinte dólares sobre la mesa y me levanté.

—¿A dónde vas? Acabamos de llegar —dijo Alec mientras arrastraba mi taburete hacia atrás.

—A conseguir mi mierda y mudarme de vuelta a mi apartamento para empezar —le dije.

—¿Qué te hizo decidir de repente volver a mudarte? Hace cinco minutos no podías ir al maldito lugar.

No quería perder el tiempo explicándoselo a Alec.

—Los veré más tarde —dije en su lugar.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Alec, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco.

—Él decidió que ya era hora de ser un hombre —respondió Marco, y simplemente sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

La decisión de dejar de esconderme y tomar mi vida de vuelta había sido fácil cuando estaba sentado en el bar con Marco burlándose de mi hombría. Pero de pie en la puerta de mi apartamento y mirando el espacio vacío donde el piano de Bella estuvo colocado una vez, sacaba el maldito aire de mis pulmones. Me quedé allí y dejé que las veces que había entrado por esta puerta y ella había estado sentada allí tocando, y luego sonriéndome, se reprodujera a través de mi mente.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y dejé caer mis bolsos en el suelo. El silencio me perseguía. La música de Bella y su risa se habían ido. No iba a salir de nuestro dormitorio, sonriéndome. Dejé que me alejara cuando más me necesitaba. Podía culpar a Ace por tenderme una trampa. Podía culpar a mi mamá por mis inseguridades. Pero yo había hecho esto. Fue mi culpa haberla perdido.

Mañana empezaría a probarle que merecía su amor. Sabía lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Sin pedir perdón; esas solo eran palabras. Sin excusas; eso simplemente era debilidad. Ya era hora de que lo demostrara con mis acciones.

 **Capitulo 17**

 **Bella**

El ruido de afuera en el granero me despertó. Me di la vuelta y agarré mi teléfono para mirar la hora. Eran las seis pasadas, pero normalmente en el otoño, Seth no venía tan temprano. Tiré las sábanas y cogí un par de pantalones y un suéter de mi armario y me los coloqué. Si estaba aquí tan temprano, significaba que las vacas se salieron o que se encontraban enfermas. Pero anoche no escuché chillar a ninguna.

Después de que peiné mi cabello y me lavé los dientes, me puse mis botas de trabajo y encendí los reflectores antes de dirigirme hacia afuera. Giré en la esquina de la casa y me congelé. Ese no era el camión de trabajo de Seth. Era el mío, el de papá… el que Edward usaba. Retrocedí y miré atrás hacia la entrada de autos. El Mustang de Edward se hallaba justo al lado del mi todoterreno.

De acuerdo. La buena noticia era que no me robaron. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo Edward? ¿Dónde se encontraba Seth cuando lo necesitaba? Tomé una profunda respiración y me fortalecí a mí misma antes de dirigirme hacia el granero para confrontar a Edward.

Se encontraba cargando pacas de heno. Iba a esparcirla. ¿Cómo sabía que esa era una de las cosas de la lista de Seth que tenía que hacer hoy? El aire de la mañana era frío ahora que el calor del verano se había ido. Llevaba una camiseta térmica de manga larga y, sobre su cabeza, el sombrero que mi papá lo dejaba usar. Dio la vuelta con una paca de heno en sus manos y se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que diferentes partes de mi cuerpo se estremecieran antes de que caminara hacia el camión y lanzara allí el heno. Limpió sus manos enguantadas en sus pantalones e inclinó su sombrero—. No te preocupes. Trabajo gratis. —Hizo un guiño cuando regresó para tomar otra paca de heno. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

Solo me quedé ahí, incapaz de formar palabras, mientras el agarraba otra paca y la lanzaba al camión. Un millón de razones sobre el por qué hacía esto corrieron por mi mente, pero ninguna de ellas tenía algún sentido.

Finalmente encontré mi voz. —Edward —dije calmadamente, aunque mis emociones estaban esparcidas—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se detuvo y me echó un vistazo con su sonrisa sexy. —Bueno, cariño, pensaba que era obvio. Estoy descargando heno así puedo amontonarla afuera y esparcirla. Después conseguiré alimento, y ¿sabías que la esquina de la valla oriental está débil? Esta mañana fui por allá a revisar las cosas, y necesita ser reemplazada. También, tienes dos terneros que hay que marcar. Cada vez están más grandes.

De nuevo. Me quedé sin palabras.

—Aunque yo lo haré. Seth dijo que estaría aquí después de las siete pero que podía comenzar sin él.

¿Seth? ¿Qué? Solo sacudí mi cabeza. Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Todavía estaba dormida? Y si era así, entonces, ¿por qué soñaba con Edward en camisa? Normalmente cuando aparecía en mis sueños, la elección de su ropa era limitada o no existía. También no encontrábamos en una cama o contra alguno de los muebles. Sin hablar de vacas. O vallas.

—¿Edward?

—Mmm —dijo, caminando hacia mí con más heno en sus manos.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —Listo. Logré hacerle una pregunta que tuviera sentido. Además de algunos gruñidos raros aquí y allá.

Después de tirar el heno en el camión, caminó hasta detenerse a un par de pasos frente a mí. Esta vez, su mirada no era juguetona. Sino que era seria. —Porque quiero, Bella. Ese es el por qué —respondió, se giró, comenzó a alejarse y se detuvo de nuevo. Vi cuando regresaba hacia mí con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Dime si mi niña comienza a moverse. Quiero sentirla.

Simplemente asentí, se puso su sombrero de nuevo para proteger sus ojos del sol de la mañana antes de volver a trabajar. Como si no estuviera parada aquí. ¿Esta era su forma de hablar sobre ello? Hoy esperaba que volviera a aparecer, que exigiera respuestas y que nos diéramos cuenta de que esto es todo. Aparentemente eso no iba a pasar. En cambio, trabajaba en la granja.

Podría quedarme aquí y mirarlo, pero él no parecía querer hablar de nada más. Antes de que pudiera decidir si se suponía que debía entrar o quedarme aquí de pie pellizcándome y despertándome, Edward se acercó y abrió la puerta del camión. —Regresa, cariño, tengo llevar esto al campo.

Hice lo que me dijo. Entonces lo vi arrancar el viejo camión y manejar hacia la puerta. Salió de un salto del camión, abrió la puerta y luego volvió a entrar. Una puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí, y salté antes de voltearme. Seth había llegado y no lo escuché. Observó a Edward con una expresión en su rostro que no pude leer. —Estaré condenado. Apareció.

¿Así que Seth esperaba esto? —¿Sabías que iba a venir aquí a… trabajar?

—Anoche me llamó. Me dijo que estaría aquí lo quisiera o no. No iba a venir a ayudarme. Vino a ayudarte. No dio ninguna excusa, solo dijo que a las seis iba a estar aquí y que quería saber lo que necesitaba tener listo. Le dije sobre el heno, pensando que había tenido mucho que tomar cuando me llamó. Creo que me equivoqué.

Miré mientras Edward comenzaba a esparcir el heno y golpeaba a una de las vacas a un lado para moverla. No pude evitar recordar la primera vez que se acercó a una y cómo estuvo de asustado. El recuerdo me hizo sonreír. —¿Por qué está aquí? —pregunté en voz alta, aunque suponía que Seth tampoco tenía la respuesta.

—Todavía no he descubierto eso —respondió. Seth apretó suavemente mi mano y luego caminamos hacia el granero para empezar a trabajar. Se veía tan confuso como me sentía. Me di la vuelta y regresé a la casa. Si ellos iban a trabajar, entonces suponía que debería hacerles el desayuno. Probablemente Seth ya había comido, pero dudaba que alguien le hubiera dado de comer a Edward. No podía trabajar con el estómago vacío.

Vanessa golpeó mientras volvía a la casa. Coloqué una mano en mi estómago. —¿Podrías guardar la emoción para cuando tu… papá… esté cerca? —Miré sobre mi hombro para ver a su papá, y me pregunté cómo manejaría esto. ¿Cómo sería su papá sin vivir aquí? Él regresaría a Tennessee la próxima semana. Cuando Vanessa naciera, se encontraría en medio de una temporada de béisbol. Incluso dudaba de que estuviera aquí. Era demasiado para que funcionáramos. Eso era algo grande. Nunca iría a Tennessee con él. Me quedaría aquí. No estaba segura de querer que Vanessa creciera con un padre ausente. Uno que solo se presentaba cuando podía. Quería que sintiera amor. ¿Edward podría darle eso?

 **Edward**

No mirar atrás hacia Bella y Seth fue difícil. Estuve listo para salir corriendo, saltar la maldita valla y alejarlo de ella si sus labios iban a cualquier lugar cerca de su cuerpo. Estaba aquí para demostrarle que me encontraba listo para ser el hombre que necesitaba. Pero tenía mis límites.

Me sentí complacido al ver que ni siquiera se abrazaron. No estaban malditamente enamorados. A duras penas hablaron. Esa no era la forma de saludar a Bella.

—Apareciste. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que quieres con esto. Aun intento descubrirlo —dijo Seth, asomándose por la ventana de su camión.

—¿Esa es la forma en la que siempre saludas a Bella? —pregunté, ignorando su comentario.

Vi crecer su ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estuvo mal con lo que presencié. Sí… no se amaban. Siempre serían amigos. Nada más.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—El hecho de que tengas que preguntar es toda la respuesta que necesito —respondí. Dándome la vuelta para meterme en mi camión—. La esquina oriental está dañada, si no lo arreglamos, una vaca se saldrá. Después iré allá para trabajar en ella.

Abrí la puerta y me subí.

—No te lo haré fácil —me informó Seth.

—Nunca lo fue —respondí luego me fui manejando. Tenía una valla que arreglar.

Aun no comenzaba con la valla cuando el camión de Seth se detuvo detrás de mí. Dejé de enrollar el alambre que usaba para remendar el punto débil y lo miré.

—Hizo el desayuno. Tienes que ir a comer —dijo.

Quería ir. Me moría de hambre. Pero, ¿ella me quería ahí? —Dudo que lo haya preparado para mí —respondí.

Seth escupió por la ventana. —No ha preparado el desayudo desde que su papá se puso demasiado enfermo para comerlo. Nunca lo hizo para mí.

La esperanza creció en mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír. Me hizo el desayuno. Maldito calor. —Entonces, creo que es mejor ir a comer —respondí.

—Sí, creo que es mejor.

Tiré mi pala en la parte de atrás del camión y colgué los guantes de trabajo en el bolsillo trasero. Seth manejó de regreso a la casa. Creo que también iría a comer. Esperaba que faltara al desayuno y me diera tiempo a solas con Bella. Con tal de que no se besaran, podría hacer esto. Esta mañana, ella tampoco usaba su anillo, como si no hubiera estado llevándolo ayer. Eso era una buena señal. También me ayudó a estar calmado. Ver a otro hombre reclamándola me hacía cosas. No me gustaba. No me gustaba nada.

Como lo supuse, el camión de Seth se encontraba en el granero. Podía oler los panecillos y el tocino desde el pórtico. Extrañaba la sazón de mi mujer. Ella podía pretender que no era para mí, pero la conocía mejor, Seth ya aclaró eso. Sonriendo, abrí la puerta y entré.

Quizá era la forma en la que el sol brillaba dentro de la habitación desde la ventana o quizá era solo porque entraba pensando que las cosas eran diferentes. Que esta comida significada algo. Pero el diamante que centelleaba en la mano izquierda de Bella se burló de mí silenciosamente. El buen humor que tenía se fue con el simple destello del diamante. Así como mi apetito.

Seth ya estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo. Me miró y luego volvió a tomar de su café. —Este año la cosecha de nuez americana fue buena. El próximo será mejor. Nunca he tenido que cosechar sin Charlie. Estoy aprendiendo. Si este año quieres pagar una fumigación extra, podemos permitírnoslo. Supongo que se compensará con la cosecha.

Bella me miró nerviosamente y torció sus manos frente a ella mientras cubría su mano izquierda con la derecha. Se lo había puesto, y ahora trataba de esconderlo. —Eh, sí… supongo. Hablaremos de eso después —dijo, mirando de Seth a mí y viceversa—. Sírvete tú mismo. El plato está en la mesa —dijo sin mirarme.

Saqué la silla al otro lado de Seth y miré mientras se apresuraba hacia la cafetera, sirviendo una taza, y poniéndolo al lado de mi plato. —Yo, eh, continúen y coman. Creo que iré…

—¿Ya comiste? —pregunté, cortando su intento de escape.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Te enfermas en la mañana? —pregunté, dándome cuenta de repente que en este momento no sabía sobre esa parte de su vida. ¿Nuestro bebé la hacía sentirse mal en las mañanas?

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. —No. Ya no. Se fueron… —se fue apagando.

Me puse de pie otra vez y saqué la silla de mi izquierda. —Siéntate Bella. —Se quedó ahí mirando el asiento como si no estuviera segura sobre si tenía que salir huyendo o si podría atraparla.

—Si no te sientas y comes, me iré a trabajar. Tengo hambre y tus panecillos huelen increíble, pero si el hecho de que yo esté aquí está haciendo que no te sientes a comer, me condenaré si me siento aquí. Tienes que comer.

Levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, y tomó cada pizca de control que tenía para evitar agarrarla y besar la mirada sorprendida y confundida de su rostro. ¿No entendía que aun la amaba con desesperación?

—Está bien —dijo, sentándose mientras sostenía mi mirada. Empujé la silla para ella y entonces fui y me senté de nuevo.

—Bien. Porque esto huele increíble —le dije antes de estirarme, tomar un panecillo y ponerlo en su plato antes de conseguir el mío. Hice lo mismo con el tocino—. ¿Quieres que le ponga mantequilla? —pregunté cuando la levanté.

Se sentó mirándome como si no estuviera segura de qué hacer conmigo. —No. Puedo hacerlo. Gracias —respondió, y me quitó la mantequilla.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso sobre la cosecha de nuez americana? —pregunté, mirando a Seth.

Él masticaba lentamente un pedazo de tocino y me miró atentamente al igual que Bella. Tragó. —Este año la cosecha fue buena considerando que nunca lo había hecho sin Charlie y han pasado algunos años desde que estuve aquí para cosechar. Necesitamos buscar y pagar una fumigación extra. Será costoso, pero vale la pena.

—¿Cada año usamos el mismo fumigador? ¿Hay uno que Charlie prefiera o deberíamos comparar precios y ver si podemos tener uno mejor?

Ninguno de los dos habló, así que le di un mordisco a mi tocino. Bella bajó el cuchillo de mantequilla de su panecillo y me estiré por su plato. —¿Tocino?

Solo asintió. Le di la porción que normalmente prefería y volví a poner su plato frente a ella. —La forma en la que veo esto es que deberíamos hacer lo que Charlie ha hecho. El hizo todo lo de ensayo y error. Su método sería la apuesta más segura. ¿Cuántas fumigaciones realizaba en el año?

De nuevo, silencio. Me puse de pie, le conseguí a Bella un vaso de jugo de naranja y lo puse al lado de su plato.

Finalmente Seth aclaró su garganta cuando me senté y lo miré. —Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Cuando la cosecha fue buena, el hizo fumigaciones extra. De esa forma se pagaron ellos mismos.

Pasé mi atención a Bella. —¿Te sientes bien sobre eso? ¿Hacerlo de la misma forma que tu padre?

Ella cortaba su tocino en pedazos pequeños, pero aún no había tomado uno. —Yo, eh, si, por supuesto.

Me incliné y deslicé un dedo bajo su barbilla para levantar su cabeza, así podría ver mi cara cuando le dijera lo siguiente—: Si no comes, voy a regresar a trabajar. Come, por favor.

Tragó lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla. —De acuerdo —respondió.

Dejé caer mi mano y volví a comer. Mi charla aparentemente los dejó en tal clase de conmoción que Seth no supo qué decir y Bella no podía comer, así que me quedé en silencio hasta que estuve satisfecho con lo mucho que comí. Luego me puse de pie y llevé mi plato al fregadero para enjuagarlo y lo coloqué en el lavaplatos.

—Gracias por el desayuno. Fue la mejor cosa que he comido en mucho tiempo —dije antes de agarrar mi sombrero y dirigirme hacia afuera. Lo que no fue fácil, pero afortunadamente ella entendió que no me iba a ir.

 **################################################################################################**

 **Hasta aquí llegamos hoy.**

 **Ya estamos entrando a la recta final de esta histori capitulos a lo mucho...**

 **Muchas felicidades y que pasen una muy feliz navidad...**

 **Si les gustó o si no les gustó, ya saben me dejan review...**

 **Besos y hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Elisse CG**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, la historia es de Abbie Glines y los personajes de la gran Stephanie Meyer (Aunque tome prestado a Emmet y a Eddie, para que pasaran navidad conmigo =0P), yo solo juego con ellos para divertirme un rato. Disfruten..**

 **#####################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Bella**

—No creo que se vaya, Bella. Ustedes necesitan hablar —dijo Seth una vez que escuchamos el sonido de la camioneta dando reversa afuera.

—Pero… él tiene escuela. El beisbol empieza pronto. ¿Qué… ha perdido la cabeza? No tiene ningún sentido. —Puse mi tenedor en el plato. Había tenido que forzarme a comer porque quería que Edward comiera.

—Él no se irá. —Repitió Seth—. No pensé en esto todavía, pero sé que no se ira.

Me puse de pie y lleve mi comida sin comer a la basura y raspé mi plato limpiándolo antes de caminar hacia el fregadero para ver su estruendoso camión en la parte trasera de la propiedad como si perteneciera ahí. —Pensé que se estaría dirigiendo de nuevo a la escuela hoy. Tiene que tener exámenes por venir. —Esta era su manera de decirme que estaba bien conmigo y Seth. Iba a ser una parte de la vida de Vanessa lo mejor que podía. No sabía cómo decírmelo, así que me lo estaba mostrando—. Él no va a estar mañana. Tiene que regresar para entonces.

—Creo que estás equivocada —dijo Seth mientras dejaba su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta—. Yo no creo que él vaya a ninguna parte, Bella.

Me quedé mirando el granero, preguntándome qué estaba pensando Edward. La puerta de tela metálica golpeó al cerrarse detrás de Seth. Él pensaba que Edward se estaba quedando... Pero ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? Él tendría que irse eventualmente.

Tres días más tarde, y Edward seguía apareciendo a las seis de la mañana y todavía actuaba como si perteneciera allí. Seguí preparando el desayuno. Él continuó comiendo y hablando como si estuviera aquí para quedarse. De alguna manera siempre se las arreglaba para salir antes de que pudiera detenerlo y hablar con él. Era como si esquivara mis preguntas. Si no tuviera miedo de llamar a Al después de todo este tiempo, la llamaría y le preguntaría si ella sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Seth se detuvo en el pórtico, poniendo otro tabaco en sus labios tres horas después de que hubiéramos comido el desayuno. Era su tiempo normal de descanso. Caminé fuera para hablar con él. No habíamos hablado mucho esta semana. Edward había consumido mi atención.

—¿Me pregunto si él planea irse este fin de semana? —le pregunté, dándome cuenta de que tenía miedo de que eso fuera exactamente lo que hiciera. En tres cortos días me había acostumbrado a él estando allí de nuevo.

—Nop. Su culo no se va —dijo Seth, empujando su tabaco en el bolsillo de atrás.

—¿Qué pasa con sus clases?

—No creo que le importen una mierda sus clases.

—¿Por qué?

Seth me miró y sonrió. —Porque, Bella, se está probando a sí mismo para ti. No está poniendo excusas y explicando lo que hizo. Lo está manejando como un hombre. Eso es lo que está haciendo. —Negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, entonces se detuvo—. Maldita sea si no me hace respetar su lamentable culo —dijo, y luego se alejó.

¿Él estaba probándose a sí mismo? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué? Me senté en las escaleras y estudié mi desnuda mano izquierda. No había sido capaz de ponerme mi anillo en dos días. Normalmente, sólo necesitaba un descanso de un día, pero sólo cogerlo se sentía mal. Como si estuviera siendo intencionalmente cruel si me lo pusiera. Para Seth, porque me amaba de una manera que nunca iba a amarlo a él, y para Edward, porque era un símbolo de que nosotros habíamos terminado.

—Sigo esperando a que nuestra chica se mueve. ¿Es que alguna vez se va a mover por mí? —dijo Edward mientras su sombra cayó sobre mí. Levanté la mirada, y sus centelleantes esmeraldas sonreían hacia mí.

—Nunca estas cerca cuando lo hace —respondí, moviendo ambas manos por encima de mi estómago.

Edward asintió al lugar junto a mí. —¿Puedo sentarme?

¿Podía sentarse? Sí, podía, pero, ¿podría soportar estar tan cerca de él? Me las arreglé para asentir, él se quitó el sombrero y tomó el lugar junto a mí, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros dos. Nuestros cuerpos se tocaron de la cadera a la rodilla.

—¿Puedo hablar con ella? —preguntó, estudiando mi estómago. A menudo me quedaba desnuda frente al espejo y me preguntaba qué pensaría Edward de mi cuerpo ahora. Me veía tan diferente desde la última vez que me había visto desnuda. Verlo estudiar mi estómago hinchado tan cuidadosamente me puso nerviosa.

—Supongo —dije, no muy segura de que lo quería, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que no?

Movió su cuerpo para que pudiera tomar mi estómago con las dos manos. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió el cuerpo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Edward me había tocado así. Sus pulgares se movían suavemente sobre mi estómago en una caricia. No había ninguna duda del temblor en mi cuerpo. Sabía que él lo sentía, pero no me estaba molestando o mencionándolo.

—Es hora de que te muevas para mí, nena. He estado esperando toda la semana. Te quiero sentir dentro de tu mami. —Estaba hablando con mi estómago. Iba a llorar. Me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte como pude para distraer mis emociones hormonales de la dulzura que estaba presenciando.

—¿Qué haces normalmente para hacer que se mueva? —preguntó Edward, mirándome.

—Canto para ella. —Admití, deseando haber mantenido mi boca cerrada. Emoción brilló en sus ojos tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta.

—¿Qué cantas?

—Canciones de cuna, en su mayoría. Tal vez un poco de Adele. A ella le gusta Adele.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron lentamente y luego se echó a reír. —A ella le gusta Adele, ¿eh?

Asentí, y él rio un poco más fuerte.

Entonces Vanessa pateó. Sus ojos se abrieron antes de poner de nuevo su atención en mi estómago. Ella me dio otra patada, y sus manos se movieron sobre mí.

—Está ahí —dijo con admiración. Sus ojos se levantaron de nuevo hasta mí, mirándome con una mezcla de adoración y asombro—. Nuestro bebé está ahí —repitió.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir.

Vanessa decidió lucirse como si ella supiera que tenía la completa atención de este hermoso hombre. Ella se movió y empujó contra sus manos, lo que le hizo sonreír aún más grande.

Él tocó el borde de mi camiseta y me miró. —¿Puedo? —preguntó. Quería tocar mi piel desnuda. No estaba segura de que quería que me viera. Tenía estrías—. ¿Por favor, Bella? —me suplicó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y asentí. Mi sudadera subió por encima de mi estómago y sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi piel desnuda, haciéndome saltar por el calor de su toque. Mi piel se sentía como si estuviera echando chispas donde me estaba tocando. Él mantuvo sus manos en mi estómago y no se movió durante un minuto. No podía mirarlo. No sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Luego, sus manos empezaron a correr por encima de mi estómago lentamente. Estaba muy cerca de avergonzarme a mí misma. Esto era sobre él y Vanessa, no mis hormonas locas. Vanessa le dio otra patada y él se rio entre dientes, haciendo que se moviera de nuevo. Tenía que prepararme. Puse ambas manos detrás de mí y me apoyé en ellas, dándole a Edward más acceso a mi estómago. Cuando sentí su cuerpo mover mi rodilla para abrir mis piernas, abrí de golpe mis ojos para verlo arrodillarse entre ellas.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostro mientras él descansaba entre mis piernas y mantenía mi estómago en sus manos. Esto no era una posición en la que deberíamos estar. Estaba comprometida. Estaba mal. Pero me estremecí. Los ojos de Edward se cerraron y su nariz se dilató mientras tomaba una respiración fuerte. Demasiado. Esto fue demasiado.

—No puedo —dije, y lo empuje lejos mientras luchaba por levantarme. Quería estar cerca de Vanessa, pero se acercaba a mí. Había estado entre mis piernas así en más de una ocasión, y eso es en todo lo que mi cuerpo podía pensar cuando él estaba arrodillado allí de nuevo. Él no podría haber estado imaginando su cabeza entre mis piernas, pero yo sí.

—Estoy comprometida. No puedo… Mi cuerpo… yo s… simplemente no puedo —balbucié, y corrí a la casa, dejando que la puerta se cerrara de golpe detrás de mí.

 **Edward**

Abrí la puerta del camión con más fuerza de lo que necesitaba y apreté los puños a mis lados, tratando de mantener la calma. No estaba funcionando. Seth dejó de revisar la vaca que ambos habíamos notado que actuaba rara toda la semana. Incluso no parecía alarmado de que yo comenzaba a entrar en cólera.

—¿Crees que las estás salvando? ¿Es eso de lo que se trata? Porque ustedes no se tocan. Ustedes, seguro como el infierno, no se besan, y ella apenas utiliza ese maldito anillo. Ese bebé es mío. ¡Bella es mía! —había comenzado a hablar con calma y termine mi diatriba en un rugido.

Seth caminó alrededor de la vaca y me miró. —Tú no estabas aquí. Ella estaba embarazada y viendo morir a su papá, y tú no estabas aquí. Yo sí lo estaba —respondió Seth en un frío tono uniforme. Él tenía toda la razón.

—La cagué. El mayor maldito error de mi vida. Pero voy a demostrarle que no me iré. No voy a dejar que mi bebé crezca sin mí, y voy a pasar el resto de mi vida cuidando de Bella. Incluso si te casas con ella. Dices que estás enamorado de ella, pero ¿cómo puede ser? Sólo conoces la Bella que ha sido tu amiga de toda la vida. No la conoces de otra manera. No sabes la manera adorable en que sonríe cuando la tocas en lugares que no debes en el momento. No sabes cómo su cara se ve cuando se despierta por la mañana y se da la vuelta para mirarte. No sabes cómo me siento completo cuando estoy en ella. Nunca la has tocado y sentido el loco zumbido de electricidad por tu cuerpo encendido hasta que no puedes recuperar el aliento. Un matrimonio es algo más que una amistad. Es físico, también. Tienen que quererse mutuamente. Ustedes dos no lo hacen. Yo fui su amigo primero también. Pero siempre había esa atracción que chisporroteaba debajo de la superficie. No te engañes. Tú no puedes hacerla feliz. Puedes ser todo para ella, pero no lo que necesita una mujer en la noche. —El borde enojado me dejó mientras estaba allí, viendo como mis palabras se hundían en él.

Lo pude ver en su rostro. Él sabía que yo estaba en lo cierto. Tal vez no quería admitirlo, pero él lo sabía. —¿Alguna vez la has besado? —le pregunté.

Seth frunció el ceño. —No. No me ve así todavía.

—¿Todavía? ¿En serio? ¿Vas a jodidamente casarte con ella, y ella no te ve como alguien que puede besar? Demonios, ella me beso mucho antes de que le gustara ¿Quieres eso? No es una vida, hombre. He tenido la cosa real, y lo que estás arreglando no va a ser suficiente. Vas a querer a una mujer que se llene de vida debajo de ti y haga tu mundo completo.

—El sexo no lo es todo —dijo con un gruñido de frustración, pasándose la mano por el pelo corto.

—No. No lo es. Pero es algo. Es un gran algo. No te equivoques. Adoro el suelo que Bella camina. Me encanta su sonrisa. La forma en que ella se pone irritada y sus labios se fruncen. La manera en que ella piensa que tiene que cocinar para mí. Me encanta el hecho de que ella me deja ponerle mantequilla a su galleta. El modo en que se enrosca en mí por la noche y me permite sostenerla. También me encanta lo perfecto que es cuando estoy haciendo el amor con ella. Cómo me siento completo. Tú no puedes tener uno sin el otro.

Seth miró de nuevo a la casa. Ella se alejó de mí porque me había acercado demasiado y ella estaba comprometida. Odiaba no poder acercarme a ella ahora.

—Ella nunca me va a amar como te ama. Sabía eso cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo.

—Una vez más, ¿por qué quieres eso?

—Yo… infierno, no lo sé. Simplemente lo hice. Ella estaba muy asustada y tenía que decirle a su padre sobre el bebé. Quería que él lo supiera. Quería hacerlo más fácil para ella. Pensé que si le decía que estaba enamorado de ella entonces iba a cambiar a mí alrededor. Pero nada cambió. No me quiere, y tienes razón. Quiero más que eso. Quiero a alguien que quiera tocarme. Que quiera besarme. Que se ilumine cuando entro en la habitación. Siempre lo he visto, pero nunca lo he tenido.

—Yo no lo tuve tampoco hasta Bella. Encontrarás la tuya. Pero Bella no es para ti. Ella es mía.

Seth se sentó en la puerta trasera y dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. —¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo romper con ella. Ella está esperando que tú salgas corriendo a Tennessee en cualquier momento. La veo prepararse a sí misma mentalmente cada día que tú has a conducir fuera. Se está diciendo que no vas a volver.

—Yo no me voy.

Me miró de nuevo. —¿Qué hay de tus clases? ¿Tu beca? ¿El béisbol?

—Tomé mis exámenes en línea. Renuncié a mi beca. Odiaba ese lugar. Bella no estaba allí. Ella está aquí, así que esta es mi casa. Dondequiera que ella este.

Dejó salir una breve carcajada y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Renunciaste a una beca completa para jugar al béisbol? Estás jodidamente loco.

—Lo estaba. Estoy tratando de cambiar eso.

Él sonrió. —Sí, lo he notado. ¿Vas a terminar la escuela? Ella se va a molestar si piensa que no puedes terminar la universidad ahora.

—Ya solicite un préstamo estudiantil al Sur. Voy a empezar el próximo otoño.

Asintió. —Ya veo. Lo tienes todo resuelto.

—Vine a casa por Bella. No me voy de nuevo.

Seth se volvió hacia mí y me estudio un momento. —¿Algunas de esas fotos eran verdaderas? ¿Hiciste esa mierda?

Negué con la cabeza. —No. Todo era una trampa. Yo estaba allí para tomar el puesto del lanzador, y él me veía como una amenaza. Pensó que me arruinaría y enviaría corriendo a casa si jodía mi relación con Bella.

Le expliqué cada foto y luego el vídeo. Cuando terminé, nos sentamos en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Finalmente, Seth se puso de pie. —Trátala bien —dijo, poniéndose su sombrero, dio media vuelta y regresó a la vaca que parecía enferma.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Bella**

Desde la ventana de la sala vi el coche de Edward alejarse. Era viernes. No regresaría. Se iría a la escuela este fin de semana. No habló conmigo sobre Vanessa y de cuando quería verla o si tenía la intención de ser una parte de su vida. Ni siquiera había preguntado cuándo era la próxima cita con el doctor o cuando nacería.

En el desayuno había actuado igual que durante toda la semana. Untando mantequilla en mi galleta de nuevo. Sin siquiera preguntarme. Solo arreglando mi plato. Y lo dejé mientras Seth se sentaba y miraba. Era débil. Estaba tan malditamente confundida. ¿Qué había significado esta semana? ¿Me estaba demostrando que lo que tenía con Seth era una broma? ¿Qué yo fingía otra vez? Porque ya sabía eso. No necesitaba que me mostrara lo equivocada que estaba.

No podía casarme con Seth. Tenía que hablar con él. Incluso con Edward ausente, tenía que solucionar esto por mi cuenta. Seth tenía que volver a la escuela. No era pobre. Tenía esta casa, el terreno y papá me había dejado un montón de dinero en el banco. Por no mencionar todas las acciones en que tenía dinero invertido. Era la hora de que dejara de depender de alguien más para salvarme. Vanessa me necesitaba para ser fuerte.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y giré mi cabeza hacia el sonido —Toc, toc —gritó Seth.

—Estoy en la sala —contesté, alejándome de la ventana. No necesitaba verme enojada por la partida de Edward.

Cuando entró a la habitación, sabía que esto era todo. Tenía que terminarlo. Tenía que darle su libertad.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Seth sonrió y su sonrisa torcida apareció. —Supongo que tenemos que hablar de lo mismo —dijo.

No estaba tan segura. Espere a que dijera algo más.

—Esto… nosotros no somos esto, Bella. Nunca lo fuimos. Y ahora que hemos tenido una semana para hacer frente a la muerte de tu papá, y que ya nos estamos acostumbrando, los dos sabemos que esto no lo… es.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Quería hundirme en el sofá y dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, no lo hice. No estaba segura de que era lo que él quería ver en ese momento. Estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su felicidad por mí y nunca olvidaría eso. —Realmente te quiero, Seth.

Asintió. —Sé que lo haces, te quiero, también. Pero no tenemos esa atracción, esa química que va con amar a alguien con quien vas a pasar la eternidad.

Nunca hubiera sido capaz de tocarlo de cualquier otra forma que no fuera con un abrazo o una palmada amistosa. —Lo sé —estuve de acuerdo.

—Yo quiero eso. Lo que tú has tenido. Lo he visto y lo quiero demasiado. Eres increíble. Encontrar a alguien que pueda compararse a ti va a ser difícil, pero quiero esa pasión. Quiero ese deseo. Alguien me dijo una vez que tenía que encontrar a la chica que me hiciera sentir completo… en todos los sentidos.

Quería eso para él también. —Lo harás.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el anillo que traté de ponerme todo el día y no pude. —Yo lo vendería y guardaría mi dinero para esa chica. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no le des este anillo. Si alguna vez se entera de que lo tuve primero, podría patear tu culo —bromeé mientras se lo devolvía.

Se echó a reír mientras lo cogía. —Sí. Buena idea. Lo recordare.

Nos quedamos allí un momento y nos miramos el uno al otro, sin saber que decir a continuación.

—Tengo helado con trocitos de galleta en la nevera. ¿Quieres un tazón? —pregunte—. Podemos ir a los columpios y comerlo —Quería esta amistad de vuelta. No iba a dejar que la torpeza se instalara entre nosotros.

—¿Un tazón? Demonios, chica, trae el bote y dos cucharas. No necesitamos ningún apestoso tazón.

Estaríamos bien. Sonreí mientras el peso se aligeraba de mi pecho. Esto era lo correcto.

Seth trajo una colcha que yo había dejado doblada sobre el sofá. Nos abrigamos en el columpio, y dejé que sostuviera el bote porque estaba demasiado frio para mí. Mis manos no podían mantenerlo.

—¿Ya pensaste en algo para navidad? Si quieres un árbol, cortaré uno. Solo di la palabra.

No había pensado demasiado en la navidad. El año pasado Edward y yo vinimos y almorzamos con papá. Él no había decorado mucho. Yo siempre hacia la decoración. Este año estaría sin papá y sin Edward. Mi corazón no estaba realmente con el espíritu. —No lo sé. Ya te lo diré.

Seth tomó otra cucharada de helado del bote. —Siempre amaste la navidad, Bella. Me apena que dejes de amarla ahora.

Era cierto. El próximo año tendría a Vanessa. Querría hacer algo especial para ella. Pero este año… no estaba segura de que pudiera. Estaba solo yo. —No voy a dejar de amarla. Puede que solo tome un año de descanso.

Seth me lanzo una sonrisa divertida. —No puedes tomar un descanso de la navidad. Llegará con o sin ti.

Quería verme feliz otra vez y entendía eso. Solo que no estaba realmente preparada para ser feliz por el momento. —Mírame —repliqué, y puse otra cucharada en mi boca.

Nos quedamos sentados allí unos minutos sin hablar. Mis pensamientos iban a Edward y me preguntaba si se dirigía a casa este fin de semana. Me preguntaba si llamaría y preguntaría sobre Vanessa.

—¿Crees que pueden vernos? —preguntó Seth, y mire a mí alrededor para ver a quien se refería—. Hablo de tus padres y de Jacob. ¿Crees que todavía pueden vernos? ¿Los haría felices vernos así? Aun viviendo la vida.

Seth normalmente no era muy profundo. Me sorprendió que pensara en eso o incluso que me lo preguntara. Lo había pensado muchas veces en el pasado. Me gustaba pensar que mi mamá me miraba mientras crecía. Luego Jacob cuando encontré a Edward. Esperaba que hubiera visto que encontré la felicidad de nuevo. Pero ahora, no estaba segura de querer que me vieran. No hacía nada para que ellos estuvieran orgullosos. No estaba en la escuela. No estaba casada ni me casaría, y sería una madre soltera. También había usado a mi mejor amigo como una muleta.

—En este momento, Seth, realmente espero que no puedan. No creo que estuvieran contentos con mis elecciones.

Seth se acercó y me dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla. —Creo que te equivocas. Creo que estarían orgullosos de la persona fuerte en la que te has convertido. Creo que estarían orgullosos de que, a pesar de que has pasado más dolor y perdida de lo que una persona merece, todavía encuentras razones para sonreír. También creo que vas a ser la mejor maldita mamá que el mundo haya conocido. Y estarán muy orgullosos de eso. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y me pregunté si él tenía razón. Realmente esperaba que la tuviera.

 **Edward**

Casi me rindo y voy a su casa el sábado después de que Seth me llamara para decirme que había hablado con ella y que habían terminado las cosas. Pero no lo hice. Le daba tiempo para adaptarse. Tiempo para pensar antes de mostrarle mi apoyo el lunes por la mañana. Seth también me informo que ella no me esperaba el lunes. Estaba segura de que había regresado a la escuela.

Cuando entré en su camino de entrada el lunes a las seis de la mañana, no pude evitar sonreír. Ella era libre. No tenía nada por lo que sentirse culpable la próxima vez que la tocara. Y no me esperaba. Este sería un buen día.

Mi teléfono sonó en mi regazo y bajé la mirada para ver un mensaje de texto de Seth.

No volveré por los próximos tres días. Me dirijo al campamento de caza. Nos vemos el jueves.

O nos daba tiempo a solas, por lo cual tendría que agradecerle, o me estaba probando para ver si realmente estaba en esto. Aún estaba probándome a mí mismo, pero solo había pasado una semana. No esperaba menos.

Caminé por el pórtico y miré hacia la puerta. Entonces me detuve. Bella estaba de pie detrás de la pantalla, mirándome. Tenía puestos un par de mis bóxers y una camiseta térmica de manga larga. Su cabello desordenado. Acababa de despertarse.

—Buenos días, cariño.

Abrió la puerta y salió, y vi los calcetines hasta la rodilla que tenía en sus pies. Maldición, lucia linda —Regresaste —dijo, mirándome como si no estuviera segura todavía de si estaba despierta.

—Sí. Lo hice. ¿Dónde más podría estar? —respondí con un guiño—. ¿Tienes algo de café ya preparado? —pregunté, haciendo una señal hacia los escalones.

—Yo puedo… puedo hacer un poco realmente rápido —dijo lentamente mientras aun me estudiaba cuidadosamente.

—Eso sería genial, si no te importa. Hace frio aquí afuera, y aunque te ves sexy como el infierno en mi ropa interior, tus piernas tienen que estar enfriándose.

—Oh —dijo, retrocediendo mientras yo caminaba hacia ella lenta y cuidadosamente. Cuando mis piernas rozaron las suyas, se estremeció un poco y luche para no extender mi mano y agarrarla. Tenía que tomar esto lento. Ella necesitaba saber que estaba allí a largo plazo.

Entré a la oscura cocina y encendí la luz. —Espero no haberte despertado —dije mientras me volteaba para mirarla. Todavía me miraba, pero cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la cafetera cuando la cogí.

—No, estaba despierta. No dormí bien anoche —explicó.

—¿Por qué? No estabas asustada de estar aquí sola, ¿verdad? Voy a dormir en el granero si eso te hace sentir mejor por la noche —No me gustaba que no fuera capaz de dormir.

Parpadeó varias veces como si yo fuera a desaparecer si seguía parpadeando. Tan divertido como era verla tratar de comprender esto, empezaba a sentir lastima por ella. No me gustaba jugar con su cabeza.

—Realmente estoy aquí. No me voy. Volveré el día siguiente y el siguiente. Así que deja de esperar que desaparezca. Estás muy despierta.

Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosa brillante, agachó la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el café. —¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a volver? ¿Cuándo te iras a la escuela? —preguntó sin mirarme. Manteniendo su atención en hacer el café.

—La odio. Estoy en casa para quedarme —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber en estos momentos.

Se dio la vuelta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y agradecí en silencio que no llevara sujetador y pudiera ver sus pezones malditamente bien a través de esa camisa blanca. La cual estaba demasiado ajustada. —¿La odias? Ese era tu sueño.

—Sí, lo fue una vez. Pero los sueños cambian. El destino tiene la forma de mostrar otros caminos que quieres más.

Bella todavía tenía el ceño fruncido. —Pero tienes una beca.

—Y conseguiré un préstamo para la universidad. Prefiero tener un préstamo que joder mi vida.

Bella levantó el brazo y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Pude ver el momento en que se dio cuenta de que su cabello aún era un desastre. Había estado disfrutando de verla así, pero podía decir por la mirada en sus ojos que no estaba feliz por eso.

—Estás preciosa. Siempre te ves hermosa.

No respondió. Se dio la vuelta, alcanzó un termo del armario y lo puso sobre el mostrador. —¿Vas… vas a trabajar aquí entonces? Quiero decir, ¿Seth te contrató la semana pasada y no me lo dijo? Porque él… no sé si seguirá trabajando aquí mucho tiempo. Buscaré más ayuda pronto. Pero si quieres un trabajo y quieres trabajar aquí, no me importa. Es solo que, no sé lo que estás pensando —dejó de divagar. Yo estaba disfrutándolo.

—Me encantaría un trabajo. Necesito uno. Aunque iba a trabajar sin sueldo. Solo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Enderezó los hombros y dejó caer las manos, lo cual fue una mala idea porque sus pechos estaban ahí de nuevo y, maldita sea, ¿Se habían hecho más grandes? —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repetí, asustado de que me hubiera perdido algo que dijo. Tenía problemas para concentrarme. Sus pechos eran más grandes. Santo infierno. ¿Era cosa del embarazo?

—Sí, ¿Por qué quieres estar cerca de mí? —preguntó.

Sabía que tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. Aparté los ojos de sus pechos y miré a su cara perpleja ¿Cómo podría no saberlo? La amaba por completo. —Estar cerca de ti me complementa. Me hace feliz. La embarré y te perdí. No espero que alguna vez vuelvas. No te merezco. Pero quiero estar cerca de ti. Por eso.

Parpadeó varias veces y tomó una profunda respiración, lo cual realmente no ayudo al hecho de que estaba sin sujetador con una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo. —Oh. Voy a… tengo que irme. Sírvete el café —dijo, corrió junto a mí y hacia las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Me quedé allí mientras escuchaba sus pies subir por las escaleras antes de que me acercara a la cafetera.

No estaba seguro de si conseguiría ese desayuno, pero estaba bien. Ella necesitaba tiempo. Acababa de decir algo para lo que no había estado preparada. Quería que pensara en ello. También quería que se pusiera un sujetador.

 **#####################################################################################**

 **¿Qué les pareció la interacción entre Edward y Vanessa? ¿No fue tierna?**

 **Ya por fin Seth reaccionó y salió de la imagen…**

 **Les debo una disculpa, este capítulo, se supone que lo subiera el martes, pero la luz se fue el 25 y no regreso hasta hoy a las 12:00 am; y mi compu tiene problemas con la batería, si no está conectada no prende…**

 **En compensación, además del capitulo de hoy, voy a subir otro mañana, y tal vez el domingo (pero no estoy segura) …**

 **Así que ya saben, cualquier comentario, queja, malestar, cartas de odio (a cualquiera de los personajes), solo y tienen que darle a comentar y listo. ;P**

 **Un abrazo y hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Elisse CG**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Abbie Glines y los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos para mi diversión y su disfrute...**

 **#################################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Bella**

Seth se había ido a cazar. Lo odiaba. Hizo esto a propósito. Sabía que Edward estaría de regreso. Lo supo toda la semana y no me lo dijo. Lo iba a golpear en la nariz la próxima vez que lo viera. Actué como una idiota en la planta baja, creyendo que mi falta de sueño estaba causándome alucinaciones cuando vi a Edward llegar esa mañana. Luego él había entrado y… ahuequé mis sensibles senos. Dolían todo el tiempo estos días. Siempre se sentían hinchados. Luego cuando Edward había empezado a mirarlas, juro que hormiguearon y causaron que el área entre mis piernas hormiguera también. Había tenido que ir a mi habitación y calmarme.

Me había rendido la noche del sábado y aliviado el dolor que pensar en Edward siempre causaba. No me había permitido hacerlo mientras estaba comprometida con Seth. Solo se sentía mal. Pero tomar duchas frías era doloroso en el invierno. Prefería mucho más un orgasmo. Incluso uno que tuviera que darme yo misma. Tenía demasiados momentos con Edward para reproducirlos en mi mente y liberarme. Sentada en mi habitación y verlo cargar el camión me había dado más inspiración. Él se quedó mirando fijamente mis pechos. Había visto la mirada en sus ojos, y solo recordarlo hizo que mi cuerpo volviera a la vida. Solo tenerlo tocándome de nuevo.

Mis pezones estaban tan duros ahora. Tenerlo mirándolos ayudó a producir un mucho mejor orgasmo que el que había tenido la noche del sábado. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si él los tocaba. Apreté mis piernas juntas y traté duramente de alejar ese pensamiento. Solo me enviaría de vuelta a mi cama con mi mano abajo en mis bragas.

Tendría que aprender a controlar eso. Edward simplemente era más de lo que mi cuerpo podía manejar.

Él quiso quedarse. Quiso estar cerca de mí. Sin pedir nada más. No lo entendí. ¿Por qué se quedaría aquí y trabajaría gratis solo para estar cerca de mí si no creía que podríamos tener lo que tuvimos una vez? Me había herido. Hizo cosas para las que no había excusa, y me aterrorizaba confiar en él. Pero lo quería aquí. Quería ver su sexy sonrisa. Quería verlo mirándome con necesidad en sus ojos. También lo extrañaba. Disfrutaba hablarle, sin importar, de lo breve que nuestras conversaciones podrían haber sido.

Me aparté de la ventana. Él necesitaba comer algo, y quería hablar con él de nuevo. Sola. Sin Seth aquí. Tal vez sus continuas idas a cazar no eran una cosa mala después de todo. Además, Edward pensaba que aún estaba comprometida. No haría algo que no debería. Lo cual era bueno porque no estaba segura de que pudiera decirle que no.

Una vez que tuve las galletas y huevos listos, llamé a su teléfono por primera vez en seis meses.

—Hola —respondió al primer timbre.

—El desayuno está listo —repliqué.

—Estaré allí en un segundo —dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

Le pude haber mandado un mensaje. Sabía eso. Solo quise llamarlo. Escuchar su voz. El placentero sonido cuando dijera que estaría aquí en un minuto había valido la pena.

Había frito salchicha en vez de tocino esa mañana, y los huevos fueron un toque añadido que normalmente no me tomaba tiempo de hacer. Sí, me iba por la borda, pero no pensaría demasiado sobre eso. No tenía a Seth aquí para notarlo, así que hice lo que quise sin juicios.

Edward abrió la puerta y entró. Me giré justo a tiempo para verlo quitarse su gorra y colgarla junto a la puerta. Me destelló una sonrisa. Esa que hace humedecer mis bragas. Sí, esa clase. De seguro, él sabía eso también.

—Maldición, nena, ¿me preparaste huevos hoy también? ¿Y salchichas? ¿Qué he hecho bien? —preguntó con un brillo de burla en sus ojos mientras sacaba su silla y luego me miró—. Estás comiendo también —dijo. No fue una pregunta. Extendió el brazo y saco la silla junto a él. Me senté y dejé que me empujase la silla. Luego se sentó y preparo mi plato.

Le permitía hacer eso cada mañana. No era algo sobre lo que quería pensar demasiado.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —pregunté mientras él ubicaba mi plato en frente de mí.

—¿Qué? ¿Preparar tu plato?

Asentí.

—Porque me gusta cuidar de ti. —Fue su simple respuesta antes de que fuera a preparar su plato. Quise preguntarle por qué otra vez, pero ya me había dicho como se sentía esta mañana. No iba a seguir haciendo que lo dijera. Tenía un tiempo difícil creyendo que me amaba. Había visto las fotos y el video. Estarían por siempre grabados en mi cerebro.

Tomé un bocado de mi salchicha y esperé un minuto. En el momento justo, Vanessa empezó a moverse. Alcancé la mano de Edward. —Cuando como, ella se mueve —le dije. Dejó de comer y le dio a mi estómago su completa atención. Tomé otro bocado y observé mientras Edward sostenía mi estómago como si estuviera sosteniendo algo tan frágil como una bebé de verdad. Alcanzó el botón de mi blusa y sus ojos verdes se alzaron a los míos.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. Me había preparado para eso.

Asentí.

Deslizó sus manos debajo de mi camisa y, justo como antes, mi cuerpo tembló por el contacto. —Come —dijo con una sonrisa.

Hice lo que me dijo y observé mientras Vanessa empezaba a moverse debajo de su mano. Sus dedos extendidos a lo largo de mi piel, y cuando dejaba de moverse, él empezaba a tocarme en una forma que ponía a mis hormonas de embarazo a toda marcha. Forcé la comida en mi boca para evitar que sus manos se movieran. Las veces cuando Vanessa no se movía fueron cuando sus caricias empezaron a afectarme. Vanessa se movía y sus manos se movían con ella. Cuando ella se detuvo, sus pulgares estaban justo debajo de mis pechos y si siquiera los movía, rozarían la parte inferior de mi sujetador. Aguanté mi respiración. No estaba segura de que pudiera evitar emitir un sonido si él lo hacía.

—¿Bella? —preguntó. Su voz había caído a un bajo susurró ronco.

—¿Umm? —Fue todo lo que pude decir.

—Si muevo mis pulgares y gimes una vez más, no estoy realmente seguro que pueda ser bueno. Estoy tratando, corazón, pero estás haciendo estos sonidos y estoy perdiendo el control lentamente.

¡Oh! Me aparté. No sabía que estaba haciendo sonidos. ¿Cómo dejé que eso pasara? Empujé mi silla y me puse de pie. —No lo sabía. Quiero decir. Lo siento —Me las arreglé para graznar antes de escapar a mi habitación de nuevo por segunda vez en la mañana.

 **Edward**

Mi hada invisible estaba de vuelta. Un sándwich apareció milagrosamente en el portón trasero con una bolsa de patatas fritas y un termo con té dulce cerca de la hora del almuerzo. Ella permanecía escondida. Probablemente no debí haber dicho nada sobre los pequeños sonidos que estuvo haciendo, pero maldita sea si no estuve a punto de hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista. Trataba de salvarme de arruinar las cosas. Ahora ella se escondía de mí. La odiaba por esconderse de mí.

Había decido dejarla esconderse por hoy. Darle un día para superarlo. Pero mañana no iba a dejarlo ocultarse. Odiaba que se sintiera como si tuviera que esconderse de mí. Casi había olvidado cuan asustadiza Bella podía ser. Miré hacia atrás una vez más antes de dirigirme a mi auto. Su puerta estaba cerrada, y me pregunté si dormiría bien esta noche. No había aceptado mi oferta de dormir en el granero.

Tenía la puerta del auto abierta cuando escuché la puerta principal azotarse. Di la vuelta, y Bella se encontraba en el pórtico, observando. ¿Qué hago con eso? Demonios, era difícil.

—Terminé. Estaré de vuelta en la mañana —le grité.

—De acuerdo. Gracias. Te veo luego —replicó. Entonces comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo y se mordió el labio. Eso significaba que algo la molestaba y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. ¿O qué decirme?

Cerré mi puerta y caminé cerca del pórtico. —¿Qué está mal, Bella?

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó. Eso no era lo que estuve esperando.

—A casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas algo?

Miró de vuelta a la casa y tomó una profunda respiración. —No quiero quedarme aquí sola con Seth fuera. Normalmente duermo con mi teléfono junto a mi cama y su número en marcación rápida así todo lo que tengo que hacer es presionar llamar.

Parecía como que me quedaría aquí. No sonreiría. No lo haría. Pero maldita sea, quería. —Tengo un par extra de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta en mi auto. Déjame agarrarlos y luego me dirigiré al granero. Ve a dentro y relájate. No iré a ninguna parte.

No se movió. Regresé a mi auto y conseguí mis cosas. Bella aún permanecía en el pórtico cuando caminé de regreso a la entrada. Todavía se mordía el labio y retorcía su cabello.

—¿Qué está mal? Aun estás haciendo esa cosa con tu cabello y tu labio —dije.

Dejó caer su mano de su cabello y se detuvo de morder su labio. Luego suspiró y señaló a la casa. —Hay un montón de camas en la casa. El granero es frío en esta época del año, y no conseguiré dormir nada si me estoy preocupando por ti congelándote allí afuera.

No sonreiría. Maldita sea, eso era duro. —De acuerdo. Si estás segura porque puedo conseguir mantas extra y mantenerme en calor ahí fuera.

Sacudió su cabeza. —No. Eso es una tontería y sin sentido. Solo tienes que entrar. No hice la cena, pero pensé en hacer un poco de chile.

Quise preguntarle cómo se sentiría Seth sobre esto, pero quería que me lo dijera por su propia cuenta. No quería forzarla a admitir que ya no estaba comprometida. Si quería mantenerlo para ella misma justo ahora, entonces la dejaría. Tomé los escalones de dos en dos y me detuve en la parte superior. Abrí la puerta y luego hizo un gesto para que entrara. —Después de ti —le dije.

Sonrió, y el alivio en sus ojos me hizo sentir cálido por dentro. Me aseguraría que mi chica consiguiera algo de sueño esta noche. Entró y seguí detrás de ella, sintiendo la primera esperanza real desde que había empezado esto una semana atrás. Bella no se sentía lista para perdonarme y tomarme de vuelta, pero estaba a punto de admitir que me necesitaba. Eso era suficiente por ahora.

—Solo toma el cuarto en que solías dormir —dijo, sabiendo que era raro que de hecho durmiera en ese cuarto. Normalmente terminábamos juntos en el granero en aquellas noches.

—Necesito una ducha también. Vendré a ayudarte con el chile después de asearme.

Asintió. —Tomate tu tiempo —dijo, y la dejé allí sin tocarla. Sin un beso. Extrañaba eso. Extrañaba la habilidad de tocarla y sostenerla cuando fuera que quisiera. Me preguntaba si ella extrañaba eso también.

Después de asearme y cambiarme a mis pijamas, me dirigí a la planta baja para escuchar a Bella tarareando mientras picaba pimientos. No pude evitar sonreír. Solía cantar esa canción mientras hacía alguna cosa de hacer sonar una taza de plástico. Lo había visto en una película y pensó que era divertido. Tantas pequeñas cosas que extrañaba.

—¿Dónde está tu taza? —pregunté.

Dejó de tararear y levanto la vista hacia mí. La sonrisa en su cara era juguetona. Tenía que tomarlo lento esta noche. Porque justo en ese momento quería tomarlo muy, muy rápido. —Te las arreglaste para tomarte el tiempo suficiente para dejarme terminar. Ahora lo que necesito hacer es agregar esto y dejar que el chile se cocine a fuego lento —dijo mientras recogía los pimientos.

Me acerqué y levanté la tapa mientras dejaba caer los pimientos en la olla.

—Ves, me presenté para el trabajo pesado —dije.

Rodó sus ojos. —Lo que sea. Pero me voy a duchar ahora. Vigila la olla. Revuélvelo cada cinco minutos o algo así.

Podía hacer eso.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Bella**

Cenar con Edward mientras estaba siendo encantador y saliendo de su camino para hacerme sonreír era agradable... y difícil. No debería haberle pedido que se quedara. Debería haberlo dejado ir al granero. Debería haber sido una chica grande y tratar con ello. Pero estaba tan cansada esa noche. No había dormido la noche anterior, y aunque el médico dijo que las pastillas para dormir que me dio eran seguras para el bebé, no confiaba en ellas.

Así que cedí y le pedí a Edward quedarse. Sabía que me sentiría segura con él allí. Tan estúpido como eso era, quería saber que se encontraba en la habitación pasillo abajo esa noche, durmiendo. Incluso después de que me hiciera tanto daño. Aún era Edward. Era el padre de mi bebé, y había dejado todo para venir a casa. Por nuestro bebé.

Estábamos bailando alrededor de esta cosa entre nosotros. En algún momento iba a tener que forzarme a hablar con él sobre esas fotos. Y ese —tomé una respiración profunda— video. El dolor siempre cortaba a través de mí cuando pensaba de ellos. Edward era un mujeriego. Le gustaban las mujeres. Supe eso la primera vez que dejé que me besara. Su sensual sonrisa y hermoso cuerpo habían causado que tire todo el sentido común por la ventana y me enamorara de él.

Pagué por ello. Puse una mano sobre mi estómago y me di cuenta que valió la pena. Edward podría haberme roto en dos pero también me dio esto. Me ayudó a encontrar la vida de nuevo después de Jacob. Y ahora que necesitaba a alguien en mi vida de nuevo para apoyarme, allí estaba. ¿Podríamos ser amigos? ¿Era eso posible?

Vi cómo puso la última olla en el lavavajillas y su camisa se levantó de su cintura para destellarme los dos perfectos hoyuelos en su espalda baja justo encima de su increíble trasero. Lamí esos hoyuelos más de una vez antes de dar un mordisco a su culo. Sonriendo ante el recuerdo, no me di cuenta de que Edward me miraba de regreso.

Cuando sentí sus ojos en mí, rápidamente aparté mi mirada de su piel expuesta y volví a entrar en la sala. —Gracias por limpiar. No tienes que hacer eso —dije tan casualmente como pude.

Tomé la manta de la parte posterior del sofá y me acurruqué en ella, cubriéndome a pesar de que mi cuerpo se calentó lo suficiente con los recuerdos del desnudo trasero de Edward. Pude verlo entrar en la habitación por el rabillo de mis ojos, pero alcancé el mando a distancia de la televisión y comencé a surfear los canales. No podía mirarlo. Tenía que ir a la cama.

—¿Me estás corriendo ahora o puedo ver un poco de televisión contigo? —No había humor en su voz, así que me arriesgué a darle un vistazo. No estaba divertido. Bueno. Tal vez no me había visto estudiando su culo como si quisiera un bocado. Porque los dos sabíamos que era una fan de su trasero.

—Claro. ¿Algo en particular que quieras ver? —pregunté, forzando una sonrisa antes de mirar de vuelta a la televisión.

Cruzó la habitación, y contuve la respiración, esperando a ver dónde iba a sentarse. Cuando se dejó caer para sentarse centímetros de mí en el sofá, continué aguantando la respiración.

—Dame tus pies —dijo, estirándose por la manta cubriéndome de pies a cuello. Antes de que pudiera protestar, tenía uno de mis pies tirado sobre su regazo y estaba quitando mi calcetín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

—Exactamente lo que parece —respondió. Esta vez su sonrisa divertida era en esos carnosos labios suyos.

—¿Por qué?

Comenzó a masajear mi pie justo en el lugar correcto. Sabía que me encantaba tener mis pies frotados, y sabía exactamente dónde frotarlos y cómo. Había hecho esto cientos de veces antes. Mi cuerpo se relajó al instante bajo su tacto. No podía controlarlo.

—Porque has estado de pie todo el día. Porque me gusta tocarte. Y porque haces los ruidos más increíbles mientras lo hago.

No levanté la mirada de mi pie en su mano para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos estaban puestos en mí. Mirándome. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo. Pero no iba a mirarlo. Esto era demasiado.

—Dame ambos pies —dijo, tratando de alcanzar mi otra pierna y tirando hasta que ambos mis pies estaban en su regazo—. ¿Por qué no llevas mis calzoncillos esta noche?

Tragué saliva. Empecé a empujar el edredón para cubrir mis piernas desnudas y me detuvo. Lo tomó y con cuidado me cubrió. —Me gusta verte en mis calzoncillos.

Debería ir a mi habitación. Edward movió una mano hasta mi pantorrilla, que ahora se hallaba debajo las cobijas, y comenzó a masajear mi pierna, manteniendo sus ojos en mí. Finalmente me rendí y me encontré con su mirada. —Sólo tengo un par. Necesitan ser lavados.

Edward sonrió. —Te daré algunos más.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Sí, creo que lo es.

Esto no era bueno. —Edward —le dije con voz severa.

—Bella —respondió, sonriendo ahora.

Era muy duro ponerse enojada cuando él estaba todo adorable y haciendo que mis piernas se sientan celestiales. —¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué haces eso? —Le pregunté.

—Creo que ya he respondido a esa pregunta, cariño —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y traté de convencerme de ir a la cama. Sacar mis piernas de su regazo e ir a la cama. Pero mi cuerpo estaba disfrutando de sus atenciones demasiado. El maldito cuerpo era un traidor.

—Relájate, cariño. No estoy tratando de hacer nada más que ayudarte a descansar más fácil esta noche. Lo juro, todo lo que voy a tocar es tus pies y pantorrillas.

Lo estudié un momento, y su mano se movió de nuevo a mis pies. Estaba siendo sincero. Y esto se sentía muy bien. Así que me di por vencida, me recosté en el sofá y puse la manta debajo de mi barbilla. Las manos de Edward se mantuvieron haciendo exactamente lo que dijo que iban a hacer, y mis ojos se pusieron más pesados con cada segundo que pasaba.

 **Edward**

Estaba dormida. Lo había estado por al menos treinta minutos, pero aún continuaba frotando sus pies. No estaba listo para dejar de tocarla todavía. También hizo esos pequeños sensuales sonidos satisfechos en su sueño. Jodidamente los amaba.

Esta noche había sido un éxito. Mi pecho se sentía más ligero. Había dejado que me quede. Quiso que me quedara. Me necesitaba, y esa fue la sensación más increíble en el mundo. Verla reír mientras cenaba casi había hecho posible que finja que era mía de nuevo. Casi.

Alcancé sus desechados calcetines y los puse de nuevo en sus pies. Por mucho que preferiría que ser yo manteniéndola caliente esta noche, sabía que ella no quería eso. Sin mis piernas para meter sus pies debajo para mantener el calor, tendría que usar calcetines. El dolor regreso. Quería ser el que calentara sus pies fríos.

No estaba allí todavía. Tenía que creer que lo estaría un día. Hasta entonces tenía esto. Me permitía acercarme de nuevo. Eso me ayudaría. Mi única debilidad fue cuando me miró con deseo en sus ojos. Cuando había atrapado sus ojos fijos en mi culo con esa mirada hambrienta, estuve muy cerca de hacer algo por lo que habría estado molesta. Me alegré de que saliera huyendo de la cocina. Necesitaba un segundo para recobrar el aliento. La dulce boca de Bella en mi culo era un recuerdo que hizo a mis rodillas debilitarse y a mi polla endurecerse.

Me moví lentamente para no despertarla, entonces me agaché para cogerla en mis brazos. Abrazó la manta y murmuró algo antes de meter su cabeza en mi pecho. No me permití pensar en lo mucho que quería meterme en la cama con ella y seguir sosteniéndola así toda la noche.

Subí las escaleras y la llevé a su habitación. Mientras la metía dentro, murmuró un gracias que sabía no recordaría. Debido a que estaba durmiendo y podía salirme con la mía, le di un beso en la frente, en su suave mejilla, y luego en sus labios. Obligándome a detenerme, di un paso atrás y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de mí.

Ella dormiría bien esta noche. Yo no estaba seguro de que lo haría.

El sol aún no se había levantado... pero yo lo estaba. En algún momento de la noche, me las arreglé para dormir, pero no había sido mucho. Comprobé a Bella varias veces e incluso bajé a la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Sin embargo, fue la mejor noche que tuve en mucho tiempo.

Me di por vencido tratando de dormir y decidí vestirme e ir hacer el desayuno a Bella para variar. Durmió toda la noche y estaría descansada. Quería ser quien cuidara de ella esa mañana. No quiero ponerme mis vaqueros aún. Todavía estaban sucios de ayer. Así que me sacudí en mis pantalones de correr y dejé la camisa. Si Bella conseguía ponerse emocionada por ver breves destellos de mi piel, entonces me gustaría hacer que sea fácil para ella. Sonriendo, me dirigí a la puerta y por el pasillo.

El suave gemido procedente de la habitación de Bella me detuvo en seco. Me congelé y me paré allí, forzando mis oídos a oír si lo había imaginado o si acababa de hacer uno de sus sexys gemidos que hacía cuando estábamos haciendo el amor. Conocía el sonido, y yo no estaba allí con ella. Lo hizo de nuevo.

Mierda.

Estaba sola. ¿Estaba dormida? Santo infierno.

Di un paso hacia la puerta y escuché mientras hizo otro ruido. Tres gemidos sensuales y me encontraba duro como una roca. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Soñando? No debería estar escuchando, pero, demonios... ¿cómo iba a alejarme de eso?

Entonces dijo mi nombre. Sí, iba a entrar. Al diablo con dejarla sola y darle tiempo. Esa mierda no estaba sucediendo ahora. Abrí la puerta y entré en su cuarto oscuro. Inmediatamente se calmó.

Estaba despierta. Esto no era un sueño.

—Edward —dijo con voz ronca, y tiró de las mantas sobre ella. Pero no antes de que viera su mano en sus bragas.

Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho, y yo estaba malditamente seguro de que no estaba respirando. —Bella —respondí, dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos en los míos.

—La pregunta es, cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo tú?

Incluso en la oscuridad, pude ver sus mejillas sonrojadas. No estaba seguro de si estaba avergonzada o si era por el orgasmo que estaba trabajando cuando entré.

No me respondió.

—Dijiste mi nombre. —Mi voz sonó como un gruñido. No pude evitarlo. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Luchar no sé acercaba de explicar con lo que trataba en ese momento.

—No sabía que estabas despierto —susurró.

—Bueno, lo estoy —le dije cuando llegué a su cama. No dije nada más. Agarré las cubiertas y las aparté. Su mano aún estaba metida dentro de las pequeñas bragas de encaje. Realmente no había visto a su estómago así todavía. Pero saber que tenía a mi bebé dentro hizo a mi sangre calentarse y a mi deseo rabiar más duro. Comenzó a deslizar la mano fuera y agarré su muñeca.

—No. No lo hagas —le dije, apartando mis ojos de la visión de ella tocándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Respiraba rápido y sus senos estaban apenas cubiertos por la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Se levantaban y caían, presionando contra la delgada tela, sólo probando a volverme más enloquecido.

—Quiero verte tocarte a ti misma —le dije.

El pequeño tirón en su respiración me dejó saber que la idea la excitaba. Bella siempre había sido traviesa. Mi dulce chica inocente y su lado malo me volvían salvaje. —Voy a quitarte estas bragas, y tú seguirás haciendo exactamente lo que hacías cuando entré aquí. Pero esta vez, cuando digas mi nombre, no voy a estar en tu imaginación. Voy a estar jodidamente aquí.

Llegué a los lados de sus bragas de encaje rosa y las bajé por sus largas piernas. Ella deslizó sus pies fuera. Me ayudaba. Joder, sí. Tomé las bragas y las sostuve hasta mi nariz y respiré hondo. Me encantaba su olor. Lo había extrañado.

—Edward —dijo sin aliento.

Mantuve sus bragas en la mano y codeé sus piernas hasta que se extendieron totalmente abiertas en la cama. La mano de Bella no estaba en su clítoris por más tiempo. Tiró de ella hasta su estómago.

Me incliné sobre ella y presioné un beso en su mano y luego la recogió y la moví hacia abajo para ponerla de nuevo en donde la había tenido antes. —Finaliza.

Bella se estremeció, pero no se movió.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando te he oído? ¿Eh? Dime, nena. ¿Qué pasaba por esa cabecita tuya cuando estabas haciendo esos ruidos? ¿Cuándo llamabas por mi nombre? —Le pregunté, y se mordió el labio inferior.

A veces mi chica traviesa necesitaba ayuda. Esta era una de esas veces. Me puse de pie y me moví para doblarme sobre ella. Inclinándose, le di un beso en la oreja y luego mordí suavemente. —Ahora, ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Tenía la cabeza entre esas largas piernas tuyas? ¿Estaba lamiendo tu dulce coñito? Porque joder ahora mismo me encantaría lamer tu coño. Deslizando mi lengua a través de tus calientes labios húmedos. Mmm, siempre saben tan bien. ¿Me pregunto si saben mejor ahora? Tus labios están hinchados ahora. Los vi. Son diferentes. ¿Son más tiernos? ¿Si deslizo mi mano ahí abajo y muevo los dedos sobre ellos, se sentiría bien?

Su mano empezó a moverse. La miré mientras sus ojos se cerraron y arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Quiero verte. ¿Estás recordando lo bien que se siente cuando me deslizo dentro de ti? Joder, nena, es todo en lo que puedo pensar. —Me eché hacia atrás mientras empezaba a mover su mano más rápido. Tenía la intención de ponerla más caliente así cedería y acabaría, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de poder manejar esto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron arriba y abajo, quería estirarme y tocarla también, pero no me había dado permiso para hacer eso. No merecía llegar a tocarla de esa manera. Tenía que perdonarme... Tenía que confiar en mí. Pero estaba tan cerca de venirme en mis malditos pantalones, eso no era gracioso.

—Edward —gritó, y tuve que coger las sábanas y contenerme.

Su espalda se arqueó y sus piernas cayeron completamente abiertas. —Oh Dios, sí, Edward, —gimió, y salté de la cama como si estuviera en llamas. Mierda... Tenía que salir de aquí. Iba a tocarla. También estaba muy malditamente cerca de correrme. Esta fue la cosa más sexy que jamás había visto, y Bella había hecho algo de mierda sexy antes. Esto se lo llevó todo.

—Sí. Oh, sí —gritó, y salí de la habitación.

No miré hacia atrás. Fui directamente al baño. Sólo tomó dos tirones rápidos, y grité su nombre mientras me vine.

 **##################################################################################**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Nuestros chicos volvieron a las andadas, Pillines**

 **Cualquier comentario, queja, recomendaciones, cartas de odio (donde la adaptadora esta exenta), ya saben, solo le dan al botoncito de comentarios…**

 **Besos y Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

 **Elisse CG**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Abbie Glines y los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos para mi diversión y su disfrute...**

 **#################################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Bella**

Yací en la cama mientras Edward gritaba mi nombre. Se hallaba cerca. Lo sabía por el sonido. Sabía cómo sonaba. Corrió fuera de aquí como un poseso. Mi cuerpo temblaba por las secuelas de mi orgasmo. Normalmente los orgasmos que me daba a mí misma no eran tan fuertes. Pero con Edward hablando sucio en mi oído y mirándome, lo perdí por completo. No fueron tan buenos como cuando Edward me los daba, pero era lo más cercano que tuve en mucho tiempo.

Apreté mis piernas juntas y rodé para mirar a la puerta que dejé abierta. No me tocó. Ni siquiera se corrió aquí para así poder verlo. Lo escuché, oírlo gritar mi nombre fue maravilloso. Me encantó.

¿Qué hacía? Ayer por la noche me preguntaba si podríamos ser amigos. ¿Podríamos ser amigos cuando nos deseábamos el uno al otro así? ¿Era posible esa idea? Edward era parte de mi vida. Tendríamos un hijo juntos. Me hizo daño y luego me abandonó cuando más lo necesité. Pero mi cuerpo todavía lo deseaba. Se encontraba aquí. No me dejaba. ¿Podría perdonarlo? ¿Era eso posible? O... ¿Ya lo había perdonado?

Oí la ducha encenderse, y me incorporé. No pensaría eso en este momento. No teníamos que tomar ninguna decisión todavía. Podría cambiar de opinión y dejarme de nuevo. Esta vida en la granja no era lo que siempre soñó. Que se quedara aquí conmigo sería pedirle que renunciara a su vida.

Eso no iba a suceder. Nunca.

Para el momento en que Edward salió de la ducha, me encontraba vestida y los bizcochos se hallaban en el horno. Enfrentarlo después de lo que hicimos no iba a ser fácil, pero saber que también se corrió alivió mi vergüenza. Siempre me despertaba caliente. Lo hice durante meses. No tenía que preocuparme de que Edward caminara hacía mi puerta y me escuchara.

—Iba hacer el desayuno esta mañana. Es por eso que me levanté temprano. Conseguí, uh, desviarme en mi camino hasta aquí —dijo Edward.

Lo miré por encima de mi hombro y sentí que me sonrojaba. —Oh. —Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Sí, oh —respondió con una sonrisa.

Mi cuerpo se relajó ante el sonido de su diversión. No sería incómodo. Era Edward. Las cosas que hicimos juntos deberían hacerme inmune a cualquier vergüenza sexual con él.

—¿Puedo preparar los huevos, por lo menos? —preguntó, dando un paso detrás de mí, tan cerca que podía oler el jabón en su piel, pero seguía sin tocarme.

—Si quieres —contesté, tomando una respiración profunda para que poder disfrutar de lo bien que olía.

Cogió la sartén y la dejó en la estufa a mi lado. No iba a decir nada sobre eso. Iba a fingir que no sucedió. Que nosotros no hicimos... eso.

—Me quedé con tus bragas. Espero que estés bien —dijo cerca de mi oído antes de caminar hacia la refrigeradora para sacar los huevos.

Eso fue todo. Teníamos que hablar. —¿Por qué? —le pregunté, dando la vuelta para mirarlo.

—¿Por qué? Porque huelen como tú y extrañaba ese olor. Mucho... y aún están mojadas.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y me apoyé en el borde de la encimera. —Edward, ¿Qué hacemos? Quiero decir... ¿Qué es esto?

Me estudió por un momento y luego puso los huevos que tenía en las manos sobre la encimera junto a mí. Se paró tan cerca de mí que tuve que presionar mi espalda en la encimera de granito detrás.

—Estoy haciendo cualquier jodida cosa que me permitas. Eso es lo que hago. ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo vivir sin ti. De modo que si me permites tenerte es lo que voy a tomar.

Quería gritarle que me tuvo por completo y me arrojó a la basura. ¿No hizo eso? —Me tuviste Edward. Jodidamente me tuviste. ¡Quisiste algo más!

Lágrimas quemaban mis ojos. No lo dije en voz alta antes. Lo pensé, pero no lo verbalicé. No hasta hoy. Mi garganta se obstruyó, y Edward puso su mano en mi cadera. —Cometí un error. El error más grande de mi vida. Dejé que mis inseguridades me impidieran luchar por ti. Me permití creer las palabras que me gritaste por teléfono. No vine aquí a hacer que me escucharas. Ese fue mi error.

No, eso fue una parte. ¿No lo veía? Lo golpeé con fuerza en el pecho y dejé escapar un sollozo. No se movió. —No. No. ¡No! No es eso. Yo no era suficiente. Necesitabas más. No puedo vivir con eso. ¿No lo ves? No puedo vivir sabiendo que tocaste a alguien más. Que querías a alguien más. ¡Siempre te he querido! ¡Sólo a ti! —Las lágrimas difuminaron mi visión. No me importó. Tenía que dejarlas salir. Tenía que decirlo. Por más de una semana apareció para trabajar. Era dulce y considerado. Se lo permití. Pero ni una vez me dijo que se encontraba arrepentido de lo que me hizo. De hacerme creer que alguna vez sería suficiente para él.

—En la foto donde le toco el seno a la chica. Buscaba mi teléfono. Mi compañero de habitación lo tomó y me quedé atrapado en una fiesta en la que no quería estar. Muy pocas chicas tenían camisetas y jodidamente quería irme. No se iban y no aceptaban un no por respuesta. La empujé y me encontraba alcanzando su hombro cuando se movió de modo que agarré algo más. La foto en la que me voy en un auto con una chica, era la única manera en la que podía llegar a casa esa noche. No tenía batería en mi teléfono porque, una vez más, mi compañero de habitación la tomó. Me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de cualquier tienda y era tarde. Fue sólo un viaje a casa. El beso fue una trampa. Llegué a la fiesta del equipo en un bar. Me senté solo el sofá a ver la televisión, y ella vino y se puso sobre mí. La empujé y salí de allí para llamarte. No contestaste. Entré para conseguir una cerveza y jugar billar, y la cerveza que tomé tenía drogas. Quince minutos después volví al bar, no recuerdo una maldita cosa. Nada. Y nunca me acosté con esa chica. También fue una trampa. Ayudaba a Ace a tenderme una trampa. La foto fue tomada por Ace. Querían hacerme creer que la follé. Ni una vez, Bella, ni una jodida vez he querido a nadie excepto a ti desde el momento en que entré por ese porche y puse mis ojos en ti. Has sido la única desde entonces.

Me quedé allí, incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Durante seis meses pensé que me engañó. Que me traicionó. Durante seis meses viví con el dolor de no ser suficiente.

—Debí haber peleado por ti. Debí haber luchado por nosotros. Pero no lo hice. Joder, no lo hice, y nunca me perdonaré por ello —Dejó caer su mano de mi cintura y dio un paso atrás. Luego se volvió y salió por la puerta.

Mi corazón destrozado comenzó lentamente a reformarse. Cada momento en el que pensé que quiso a alguien más se desvaneció. Cada lágrima que lloré por no ser suficiente para él se secó. Me aparté del mostrador y fui tras él. Caminaba por el patio, se dirigía al granero, cuando di el primer paso.

—¡Edward! ¡Espera! —Lloré, y empecé a correr el resto del camino.

Se dio la vuelta y me vio, entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia mí con grandes zancadas. —No corras, nena, te podrías caer —dijo, mirándome preocupado.

Sólo reí. Era mi Edward. Se hallaba de vuelta. Mi pesadilla terminaba. Me agarró por la cintura, pero me arrojé a sus brazos. —Te amo. Te amo mucho. Debí haberte escuchado. Me encontraba tan emocional y no era yo misma. Pero merecías más de mí. Merecías ser escuchado y no te di la oportunidad. —Lo sostuve con fuerza sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría mejorar el hecho de que no confié en él.

Sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor y lo sentí estremecerse debajo de mí. Lloré más fuerte. El niño que no fue amado y quien fue abandonado por todo el mundo me confió su corazón y lo defraudé. No lo volvería hacer. Nunca. Si me daba la oportunidad, pasaría mi vida probándoselo.

Pasé mi mano por su cabeza y enrosqué mis dedos en su pelo. Se había agachado y enterrado su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y no se movía. Sólo me sostenía en silencio. —Te amo mucho. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo —le dije de nuevo.

Lentamente levantó su cabeza y me miró. —Eres mi mundo —dijo simplemente.

 **Edward**

Bella no aflojaba su agarre en mí, y me gustaba eso. Nos podíamos quedar aquí así todo el maldito día si quería. —Ya no me encuentro comprometida con Seth —dijo contra mi pecho. Sonreí. Olvidé que no sabía que yo sabía que no se hallaba comprometida ya.

—Lo sé —respondí.

Frunció el ceño y me miró. —¿Lo sabes?

Presioné un beso en la comisura de su boca. —Sí, me llamó. Me lo hizo saber.

Su ceño se profundizó. —Iba a romper con él. Sólo se me adelantó. No quiero que pienses que quería casarme.

Mi sonrisa sólo se hizo más grande. Degusté un poco su labio inferior con mi lengua. —Lo sé —susurré antes de que deslizara su lengua en mi boca y me adentrara en la dulce calidez que extrañé.

Su cuerpo se moldeó contra mí. Sentir la pequeña hinchazón de su estómago presionando hizo que la bestia posesiva en mi interior cobrara vida. Esto era mío, y joder, no lo dejaría escapar de nuevo. No podía obligarme a apartarme de su lado ni apuntando una maldita pistola en mi cabeza.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo mi camisa y se dirigieron directamente hacia mis pezones. La mujer se encontraba obsesionada. Besé a un camino desde su boca a su oreja. —Empieza a jugar con mis pezones, nena, y jugaré con los tuyos.

Arqueó su cuello, y lo tomé como una invitación para seguir besando y lamiendo mi camino hasta su escote. Empezó presionar sus pechos contra mí y a besar toda la piel que pudo encontrar, incluyendo mis bíceps. —Edward —dijo, sonando desesperada.

—¿Sí, nena? —pregunté mientras acomodaba mis manos bajo su camisa para poder finalmente llenar mis manos con sus pechos. Se encontraban diferentes y quería poner mis manos sobre ellos.

—Necesito que toques mis pechos —dijo en una súplica gutural.

—Sí, lo necesito también —respondí, incapaz de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi voz.

—Y necesito que me hagas el amor —terminó.

Ahuequé su trasero y la levanté. Envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de mí y siguió besándome. Iba a llevarla dentro o al granero. No estaba seguro de que cual se encontraba más cerca.

—No. Aquí. No puedo esperar —dijo, sacando mi camisa mientras sus piernas se deslizaban por mi cuerpo.

—¿Aquí? —pregunté.

Se las arregló para sacar mi camisa, y su boca se hallaba en mi pezón izquierdo mientras un pequeño gemido escapaba de ella y decidí que aquí era jodidamente un buen lugar.

Cogí su blusa. Levantó los brazos y paró de chasquear la lengua sobre la pequeña barra de metal en mi pezón sólo el tiempo suficiente para dejarla en topless.

Desabroché su sujetador y lo deslicé fuera de sus brazos en un rápido movimiento. Tomando sus dos hombros, sostuve su espalda y disfruté la vista de sus altos y pesados pechos situados sobre su ahora redondo estómago. Era hermosa. Perfecta. Y mía. Toda mía.

—Necesito tiempo con ellos —dije, mirando a sus pechos.

—Bueno, pero hagámoslo después de que te tenga dentro de mí —dijo, tratando de alcanzar mi pantalón de buzo y deslizar su mano dentro para envolver sus manos a mi alrededor.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras. Cualquier maldita cosa que quieras —gemí.

Un par de horas más tarde logramos saciarnos lo suficiente como para hacerlo de nuevo dentro de la casa. Se acurrucaba contra mi pecho desnudo en el sofá, y tiramos la manta sobre nosotros. Sus párpados eran pesados mientras jugaba con su cabello. Tenía mucho que necesitaba hacer fuera. Seth hizo una lista para mí. Pero no lo haría hoy.

—No me encontraba segura de que segundo nombre debía tener. Pero ya que su apellido será Cullen ¿Podemos dejar que su segundo nombre sea Swan?

Sonreí e incliné mi cabeza para besar su cuello. —Sí, me gusta.

—Vanessa Swan Cullen —dijo con un sonido satisfecho—. De esa manera, tendrá ambos apellidos.

Me quedé helado. Ambos apellidos.

El apellido de Bella no fue algo que pensé. Estuve tan concentrado en regresar con ella, que no pensé en nada más. Siempre planeé casarme con Bella.

Era mía para siempre. Pero creí que iba a ser más tarde. Después de la escuela. Después de tener un trabajo para mantener a una familia.

Deslicé mis manos sobre su estómago. Me encontraba a punto de tener una familia. Las cosas no jugaban exactamente en el orden en que las imaginé. —Ni siquiera sé su fecha de nacimiento —dije más para mí que para Bella.

—Diecisiete de marzo —respondió, poniendo sus manos sobre las mías.

Teníamos tres meses antes de convertirnos en padres. No iba a dejar que mi bebé viniera al mundo sin que el apellido de su mamá fuera Cullen. Pero necesitaba un plan. Bella se merecía algo especial.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Cortarías un árbol de Navidad? Necesitamos uno justo ahí, en esa esquina.

Amé que dijera nosotros. —Por supuesto. Lo haré hoy.

—Gracias. Te prepararé las galletas —respondió.

Moví mis manos hasta sus pechos. —Me gustan las galletas, pero puedo pensar en algunas partes de tu cuerpo que prefiero comer —contesté.

Se estremeció contra mí. —De acuerdo. Es un trato.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Bella**

Edward tuvo que trabajar muy duro para ponerse al día en el trabajo que no logró hacer los dos últimos días. Entre que yo le rogué por sexo y él complaciéndome alegremente y elegir un árbol y decorarlo, tuvo muy poco tiempo libre.

Seth iba a volver hoy. Le envió un mensaje a Edward anoche para decirle que estaría aquí tarde, pero que estaría. Edward mencionó que teníamos que contratar a otra persona y dejar ir a Seth. Estuve de acuerdo. No debería seguir trabajando aquí. No si quería hacer otras cosas.

Eran poco más de las nueve cuando la camioneta de Seth apareció rodando por la colina y atravesando el campo. Era un buen hombre. Papá tenía razón en eso. Yo lo amaba y quería que encontrara la felicidad. Quería que se enamorara de una chica quien no pudiera imaginarse una vida sin él. Iba a suceder. Sabía que pasaría.

No era Jacob, pero se parecía a él, y Jacob fue hermoso. Seth era igual de especial. Su camioneta se detuvo, y salió dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba bajo el árbol de magnolias junto al pórtico.

—Por la sonrisa en tu cara, creo que permanecí fuera el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes dos arreglaran las cosas —dijo mientras se ponía el sombrero en su cabeza.

—Sí. Gracias. Por todo. Gracias.

Seth sonrió y luego giró su cabeza para escupir ese tabaco desagradable que deseaba que dejara de meterse. —De nada. Por todo —respondió—. Me imagino que Edward Cullen no va a dejarte ir demasiado lejos de su alcance otra vez. Espero que consigas todo lo que quieras en la vida, Bella. Te lo mereces.

—Tú también, Seth. Tú también.

Se enderezó el sombrero y miró hacia el granero. —Te abrazaría, pero tengo que ir a trabajar con tu hombre hoy, y me está mirando ahora mismo como si necesitara venir aquí y patear mi trasero en cualquier momento.

Miré hacia atrás y, efectivamente, Edward se encontraba de pie al lado de su camioneta con las manos en sus caderas y el sombrero inclinado hacia atrás, un pedazo de paja sobresalía de su boca. Parecía un anuncio de televisión de vaqueros sexys. Le lancé un beso y me reí.

Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió antes de dispararle otra mirada mordaz a Seth. Luego se dio vuelta y se acercó a la puerta del granero. —No veo un anillo en tu dedo. Pensé que vería uno de esos cuando regresara.

Bajé la mirada a mi mano. No esperaba que Edward se me propusiera. —¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Oh, no lo sé, tal vez porque estás embarazada con su bebé —replicó Seth.

Edward no era así. No creció pensando de la manera en que Seth y yo fuimos educados. Quería creer que un día me pediría matrimonio, pero después de la forma en que lo traté y no confié en él, dudaba de que confiara en mí con algo tan grande por un tiempo. Estaba de acuerdo con eso. Lo entendía.

—Acabo de quitarme el anillo de otro hombre hace unos días, Seth. No creo que esté listo para poner el suyo allí. Se ve fuerte y actúa como un imbécil, pero es frágil. Espera que la gente lo deje. Tampoco confía en que no lo abandonaré de nuevo. Tengo mucho que probar antes de que Edward confíe en mí con algo como para siempre.

Seth frunció el ceño. —¿En serio? ¿Ahora vas a echarte la culpa por todo esto? ¿Cómo diablo pasó eso?

Seth no lo entendería. Nadie vio a Edward con la guardia completamente baja. Yo solo lo vi un par de veces. —No puedo culparlo por sus inseguridades. Su mamá lo arruinó emocionalmente. Lo sabía, y no dejé de sentir lástima por mí misma por mucho tiempo por pensar en eso.

Seth negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—Voy a ayudarlo a encontrar un reemplazo. Luego voy a salir a la carretera.

—¿A dónde vas? Pensé que no querías ir a la escuela, ¿que querías quedarte aquí en el campo?

Asintió. —Lo hacía. Volveré. Pero en este momento simplemente quiero viajar. Ver otros lugares. No asentarme en ningún lugar, solo encontrarme a mí mismo.

No estaba segura de qué decir. Quería que fuera feliz, pero no quería ser la razón por la que se fuera.

—Déjame ir a ayudarlo antes que decida venir a buscarme —dijo con un guiño, y luego se dirigió al granero.

Parecía feliz. Esto era lo que él quería hacer. Tal vez encontraría a esa chica que lo completara en el camino. Una vez que abrió la puerta del granero, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el interior.

 **Edward**

Seth entró en el granero, luciendo molesto. —¿Por qué ella no tiene un anillo en su dedo, Cullen?

Agarré mis guantes de trabajo del banquillo donde los había dejado antes. —Estoy trabajando en eso. No es que sea tu maldito asunto.

La tensión se fue de sus hombros y asintió. —Oh. Bien. Ella no parece pensar que lo haces. Piensa que no puedes confiar en ella o alguna mierda estúpida. No la estaba siguiendo. Solo sabía que era absurdo.

¿No podía confiar en ella? ¿Qué demonios pensaba la mujer ahora?

—Solo necesito una cosa de ti. Necesito saber a dónde fue su piano.

Seth sonrió. —¿Por qué?

—Solo lo necesito. ¿Dónde está?

—Podría no decírtelo por ser un idiota.

—Y yo podría patear tu trasero —le contesté.

Seth se echó a reír. —Está bien. Se encuentra en mi sótano. Bella piensa que lo donó a un centro para niños de escasos recursos. Cuando en realidad, Charlie compró un piano para el centro y trasladó el piano de Bella a mi sótano.

Sabía que ella se deshizo de él. Esperaba que fuera más difícil de encontrar. —¿Por qué hizo eso?

—Porque es su papá y sabía que lo querría de nuevo algún día. Al igual que sabía que volverías.

Mi pecho se apretó. Su padre no dudó de mí. Debería haberme odiado, pero él creyó en nosotros. Incluso cuando yo no lo hice. Maldita sea.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con su piano? —preguntó.

—Mantenerlo a salvo. Te haré saber cuándo lo necesite. Sin embargo, no le digas a ella sobre esto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a tomar? Pensaba en salir a la carretera en unas dos semanas. Me voy a quedar hasta la navidad, luego voy a viajar por un tiempo.

—Nochebuena. Dame hasta Nochebuena.

Las puertas se abrieron y se estrellaron contra la pared. Los dos saltamos y miramos a Bella parada allí, con una sonrisa en su cara y sus mejillas rojas. Jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo. Di un paso hacia ella.

—¡Al está en trabajo de parto! —chilló—. Nos tenemos que ir. ¡Date prisa! —Agitó la mano hacia mí y volvió a correr de vuelta a la casa.

Al se encontraba en trabajo parto. Santa mierda.

—Tengo las cosas aquí. Llévala al hospital antes de que reviente —dijo Seth detrás de mí.

Me las arreglé para asentir y seguí a Bella detrás mientras corría hacia la casa. Al estaba a punto de ser mamá. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero por el momento era surrealista.

El teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saqué para ver el nombre de Alec en la pantalla.

—Hola.

—Jasper acaba de llevar a Al al hospital. Su fuente se rompió.

—¿Para cuándo era previsto el bebé? ¿Se adelantó? —pregunté, pensando que probablemente era tonto preguntarle a Alec Drake algo como esto.

—Su fecha prevista era para el lunes. Así que está justo a tiempo.

Él lo sabía. Sorpresa.

—Nosotros estamos en camino.

Alec hizo una pausa. —¿Nosotros? —preguntó.

—Bella y yo —contesté, dándome cuenta de que no sabía que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

—Felicidades, hombre. No sabía que arreglaste las cosas.

—Gracias. Te veré pronto —le contesté antes de terminar la llamada y empujar el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Bella se encontraba de pie en el lado del pasajero de su Jeep.

—¡Apúrate! —dijo, saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Corrí el resto del camino, pero no fui hacia el lado del conductor y entré. En su lugar, fui hacia Bella, la levanté y luego cubrí su boca con la mía. Se fundió en mí como siempre hacía, y lo disfruté sabiendo que tenía mí para siempre de regreso.

Ella rompió el beso primero. —Por mucho que me gusten tus besos, porque lo hago —son muy calientes— quiero llegar al hospital. Tu mejor amiga está a punto de tener un bebé. Tenemos que estar allí para eso.

Presioné un beso más en su boca antes de ponerla abajo y luego darle palmaditas en su trasero. —Esperemos que el nuevo Whitlock se parezca a su mamá y no a su papá —dije, luego abrí su puerta y la ayudé a entrar.

 **###################################################################################**

 **¡POR FIN! Ya hablaron y arreglaron todo…**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Ya estamos en la recta final, un capitulo más y nos despedimos…**

 **Cualquier comentario, queja, recomendaciones, cartas de odio (donde la adaptadora esta exenta), ya saben, solo le dan al botoncito de comentarios…**

 **Besos y Hasta el próximo capítulo…**

 **Elisse CG**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a Abbie Glines y los personajes pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos para mi diversión y su disfrute...**

 **#########################################################################################################**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Bella**

La sala de espera en el hospital se encontraba llena. Incluso parecía que todos decidieron utilizarla como salón de fiesta. Había un pastel que Rosalie y su hija Daisy hicieron. Rosalie estaba casada con Emmet, uno de los amigos más antiguos de Jasper. Al verlo, daba miedo, con sus saltones músculos y cabeza rapada. Luego cuando su niñita, Daisy escaló a su regazo, se transformó en un oso de peluche con tatuajes.

Jane apareció con encurtidos fritos de Live Bay y en algún momento alguien, y pienso que fue Edward, ordenó pizza. Los refrescos llenaron las mesas, y entre todos logramos apoderarnos del pequeño espacio.

Si hoy alguien más se hallaba teniendo un bebé, sus familiares no pasaban el rato con nosotros. Pero por otro lado, ya no quedaba espacio. Alec tenía la cabeza de su hermano pequeño en una llave al tiempo que su hermanita, Daisy, le jalaba el largo cabello.

—¡Mira, papi! ¡Lo atrapé! ¡Lo atrapé! —dijo Daisy, sonriéndole a Emmet. Para cualquier otra persona esta sería una actividad familiar normal, pero para una mujer embarazada que sabía la historia detrás de esa escena, pasaba un momento difícil tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya.

No hace mucho esos niños vivían en una casa con una madre drogadicta, y Alec hacía todo lo posible para cuidarlos. Después que su mamá murió por una sobredosis, Alec se enfrentó a la pérdida de los tres por el sistema. Emmet y Rosalie intervinieron y preguntaron si podían adoptar a los niños.

Vi el rostro de Emmet cuando Daisy lo llamó papá, y la emoción en sus ojos me hizo parpadear las lágrimas.

—La primera vez que lo llamó papá, él fue a nuestra habitación y lloró como por media hora. La verdad nunca lo había visto llorar, y hemos estado juntos desde la adolescencia —dijo Rosalie al sentarse junto a mí. No fue mi intención que nadie se diera cuenta que me puse sentimental.

—Lucen tan felices —le dije, limpiando la única lágrima que amenazó con salir.

Rosalie miró a los niños ya que ahora tenían a Alec en algún tipo de agarre de lucha. —Lo somos. Estoy más que bendecida. Brent todavía no nos ha llamado papá o mamá, pero los otros dos sí. Aunque creo que se está acercando.

—¡Jane! ¡Jane, ven a ver! Estoy rizando el cabello de Alec —gritó Daisy, y Jane se movió de su asiento al de junto a su madre, quien se hallaba hablando sobre Daisy.

—Aprendió a decir la ere muy bien.

Rosalie asintió. —Era lindo, pero ahora se siente muy orgullosa de sí misma. Intento no extrañarlo. Oh, rayos —murmuró, mirando hacia la puerta.

Me giré para ver qué miraba.

—¿Qué cree que hace aquí? —dijo Rosalie levantándose para ir a intervenir. Lo agradecía porque alguien necesitaba hacerlo. La hermana de Al acababa de entrar a la sala de espera con su hija recargada en la cadera. Por lo general, esto sería una cosa esperada. Sin embargo, considerando que la hermana de Al, Cynthia, fue la mujer que acabó con el matrimonio de los padres de Jasper, era malo. La mamá de Jasper fue invitada. También su papá. Miré a su mamá, y Jane adoptó una postura protectora frente a su madre.

Aún me sorprendía que Al y Jasper encontraran una manera de atravesar por esto.

—Oh, diablos —dijo Alec lo bastante fuerte para que todos lo escucharan. La sala entera la volteó a ver.

Hoy nadie la esperaba.

—Todos pueden parar de mirarme. Ella es mi hermana. Puedo venir a ver a su hijo si lo quiero —dijo Cynthia con un tono de molestia.

Edward caminó detrás de ella. Larissa, la sobrina de Al, levantó las manos y chilló—: ¡Eddie! —Hubo un tiempo en el cual Edward fue gran parte de la vida de Larissa. Fue el único hombre en su vida que nunca la abandonó. Porque al cuidar de Al, también ayudaba a cuidar de su sobrina mientras su hermana la ignoraba.

Edward le hizo un guiño a Larissa y la tomó con su mano libre. —Hola, preciosa —le dijo a la niñita, luego su mirada encontró a la hermana de Al—. Cynthia —la reconoció. Pero podía decir por la manera en que su mandíbula se tensaba que no le agradaba—. Quizá este no es el mejor lugar para que esperes al bebé. Si Larissa quiere quedarse conmigo, la vigilaré y estoy seguro que Jane también lo hará. Pero necesitas ir a otro lado. Hoy no se trata de ti.

La pelinegra parecía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Si no supiera lo malvada que era, pensaría que era increíblemente hermosa. Probablemente para un extraño lo era. —Así que, ¿quieres quedarte con Larissa, pero me echas, Edward Cullen? Sólo eres gentuza pretendiendo que no. Con tu linda noviecita... —Se detuvo al verme, y vi cuando notó mi estómago—…embarazada —terminó. Luego dejó salir una fuerte carcajada—. La preñaste. Perfecto. Apuesto que su familia se siente muy orgullosa de ella ahora.

Jane y yo brincamos al mismo tiempo. Jane fue y tomó a Larissa de las manos de Edward. Una vez que liberó a la pequeña, Edward se acercó a Cynthia hasta que se imponía sobre ella. Me metí entre ellos y lo empujé lejos antes de que explotara.

Cuando me posicioné ahí, la encaré. —Escucha, perra, la única gentuza en esta habitación es la única que se acostó con un hombre casado. Un viejo hombre casado. Le dices otra cosa a mi chico y noquearé esos ridículamente altos tacones debajo de ti. Así que, aléjate antes que termines en tu trasero.

Oí que a mi espalda que alguien contenía una risa y no tuve que ver para saber que era Alec. Luego otra persona empezó a aplaudir. Volteé para ver a Marcus levantarse de donde estuvo recostado con los pies apoyados. Aplaudía con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Enseguida alguien más comenzó a aplaudir. Emmet se paró para unírseles. Poco a poco, uno por uno, todos en la sala de espera se hallaban de pie y aplaudiendo.

El rostro de Cynthia lucía más rojo que el cabello de su hija. Entonces gruñó, giró y salió de la habitación, dejando a su hija detrás con Jane, quien la había llevado al baño para alejarla de la escena que temía fuera a provocar Cynthia.

Una vez que se fue, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos y me dio una botella de agua. —Aquí tienes, mamá osa. Necesitas rehidratarte después de ese numerito —me informó.

—Diablos, esperaba que se quedara. Quería ver a Bella derribarla. Eso hubiera sido divertidísimo —dijo Alec, alcanzándome para chocarlas. Me dio una palmada en la mano y se rio.

Jane entró lentamente a la habitación sosteniendo a Larissa. —¿Está todo bien? Oí que aplaudían.

En vez de contestarle, todo el mundo comenzó a reír.

 **Edward**

Después de diez horas de labor de parto de Al, Jasper vino a anunciar que dio a luz a un saludable niño de dos kilos quinientos gramos. Su nombre era Eli Cooper Withlock y, según su padre, era idéntico a Al.

Los ojos de Jasper lucían rojos como si hubiera estado llorando, y me pregunté si lo hizo. La sonrisa en su rostro era enorme a medida que respondía preguntas sobre Al y el bebé. Observé a Bella mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía. Se estaba empapando de información.

—¿Vas a dejar que el bebé nazca sin tu apellido? —me preguntó Alec en un susurro en tanto nos parábamos en la ventana de la guardería, esperando que Jasper trajera a su bebé para que todos lo pudiéramos ver. Vi a Bella, quien platicaba con Rosalie. Su mano se hallaba protectoramente en su estómago al tiempo que sus ojos seguían mirando a los otros bebés en sus moisés en el cuarto. Me preguntaba qué pensaba.

—No. Trabajo en ello —le contesté.

Alec asintió. —Bien. Te dejaré ir primero ya que tienes un asunto urgente que atender —respondió, señalando al estómago hinchado de Bella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con dejarme ir primero? ¿Vas a proponérselo a Jane? —le pregunté.

Sonrió y se metió un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Sí, primero hablaré con Jasper acerca de ello. Necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea o le volverá a volar la cabeza si nada más se lo suelto.

Me reí entre dientes, recordando la noche detrás de Live Bay cuando Jasper le dio una paliza a Alec al descubrir que Jane y Alec salían. —Sí, necesitará un aviso.

La puerta del cuarto de bebés se abrió, y Jasper entró cargando a un pequeño bulto. Literalmente. Lucía como una enrollada manta azul. No era lo suficiente grande para ser real.

Bella dio un paso atrás y me agarró del brazo, apretándolo con fuerza mientras miraba al bebé que en realidad se encontraba en esa manta. Un pequeño rostro se asomó, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados. No podría decir si se parecía a Jasper o Al. Era todo blando.

—Es hermoso —suspiró Bella, recargándose en mí.

No lo llamaría hermoso, pero no iba a discutir con una mujer embarazada. Envolví los brazos alrededor del estómago de Bella y la sostuve en mi pecho. Todos seguían parloteando sobre el bebé y a quién se parecía mientras Jasper lo cargaba. Evidente orgullo en su rostro.

Finalmente Al tenía una familia. Una que la amaría y querría. Era algo que ella siempre deseó. Ya no necesitaría mi viernes de papas fritas para hacerla feliz. Tampoco se molestaría cuando no tuviera refrescos Jarritos en el refrigerador al visitarme. No fui yo quien le dio su bebida favorita. Fue Jasper.

Y me sentía feliz por eso.

Convencer a Jasper de dejar a Al venir hoy a casa para entretener a Bella con Eli fue difícil. Eli tenía dos semanas de nacido, y esta era la primera salida oficial de Al. No porque ella no hubiera querido salir, sino porque Jasper era demasiado malditamente protector. Después de explicarle a Al el por qué Bella necesitaba ser distraída, empacó todo lo del bebé y le informó a Jasper que vendría con o sin él. Por suerte, los acompañó, porque necesitaba su ayuda si quería seguir con esto.

—Aún no puedo creer que nos trajiste en la víspera de Navidad. ¿No pudiste haber elegido otro momento para esto? —gruñó Jasper mientras posicionábamos el piano dentro del granero.

—Cállate. Tendrás a Al y Eli en casa con tiempo de sobra para Santa Claus —le contesté. Luego tiré de la manta con la que solíamos cubrir el piano, y Seth me ayudó a doblarla.

—¿Cómo afinarás esta cosa a tiempo? —preguntó Jasper.

—Mi mamá lo afinará —respondió Seth por mí. Esa fue una gran sorpresa. Cuando le mencioné a Seth lo que quería hacer, me ofreció la ayuda de su mamá. No esperaba que me ayudara, pero lo haría. Ella lograría el milagro.

Jasper nada más se rio y negó con la cabeza. —Estás loco, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sólo sonreí. Debido a que tal vez tuviera razón.

—Tengo que irme. Bella verá mi camioneta si se asoma por la ventana. Mi mamá lo tendrá funcionando a las mil maravillas en poco tiempo. Solamente deja la puerta abierta y tendrá todo listo para ti.

Le agradecí a Seth antes de irse. Entonces me giré para mirar a Jasper. —Bueno, supongo que terminamos. Puedes llevarte tu equipo a casa y prepararte para que Santa venga.

—Tengo cuatro semanas más antes de que Santa me traiga mi regalo —dijo, siguiéndome a la puerta.

Lo miré. —¿Por qué cuatro semanas más?

Jasper sonrió. —No lo sabes, ¿cierto? —Me dio una palmada en la espalda y soltó una carcajada—. Y soy yo el que te da las noticias. Edward, después de que Bella tenga al bebé, no podrán tener sexo por seis semanas.

¿Qué? Dejé de caminar. —¿Estás jodidamente bromeando?

Jasper rio aún más fuerte y se dirigió a la puerta del granero.

¿Seis semanas? ¿En serio?

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Bella**

Hoy no había visto mucho a Edward, y lo extrañaba. Al convenció a Jasper para quedarse a cenar, y disfruté de la compañía y de abrazar a Eli, pero quería tiempo a solas con Edward. Se fueron y limpié la cocina pero Edward todavía no regresaba del granero donde pensó que dejó su teléfono.

Sus regalos ya fueron envueltos y escondidos bajo el árbol, así que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. La luz del dormitorio en el granero se encendió. ¿Qué hacía allí? Esperé un minuto y cuando la luz no se apagó, decidí ir tras él. Cogí mi abrigo de lana del gancho detrás de la puerta y me lo puse. Entonces me calcé las botas antes de salir a través de la hierba helada.

Escuché música. Música de piano. Me detuve y escuché, mirando alrededor. ¿De dónde provenía? Alguien tocaba un piano. El pensar en un piano causó dolor a mi corazón. Edward todavía no había preguntado por el piano. Pero lo haría. No quería decirle que lo regalé. Pero tampoco sería capaz de mentirle.

La música comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Sé que escuché esa canción antes. No estaba segura de cual era todavía porque la persona que tocaba no era exactamente un pianista. Sin embargo ellos tenían que bajar el tono. Me dirigí hacia el granero de nuevo, y la música se hizo más fuerte. ¿Provenía del establo? Seguramente no. ¿Por qué alguien estaría tocando un piano en el granero? Miré a mí alrededor y no vi nada.

Me apresuré al establo y abrí la puerta.

Había velas por todas partes. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de mí mientras absorbía lo que veía.

Mi piano se hallaba colocado en medio de al menos un centenar de velas verticales que iluminaban el granero. Sentado detrás del piano se encontraba Edward. Tocaba la canción que había oído en el exterior. ¿Cuándo aprendió a tocar el piano? No era capaz de registrar todo a la vez.

Entonces comenzó a cantar.

 _ **Es una noche hermosa.**_

 _ **Buscamos algo tonto para hacer.**_

 _ **Oye, nena, creo que me quiero casar contigo.**_

Edward cantaba para mí, y cantaba una canción de Bruno Mars. No era muy bueno en eso, pero al escuchar su voz profunda mientras tocaba la canción en mi piano trajo lágrimas a mis ojos. ¿Cómo consiguió mi piano de vuelta? ¿Y quién le enseñó a tocarlo?

Levantó la vista de sus dedos que estudiaba duramente y sonrió. Luego comenzó a cantar un poco más. Una risita brotó dentro de mí, y me tapé la boca para mantenerla dentro. La sonrisa en su rostro mientras continuaba mirando las teclas para no fallar una nota era adorable.

Llegó al final de la canción y retiró sus manos de las teclas y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio con la sonrisa todavía pegada en su rostro. Abrí la boca para hacerle todas las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, pero se acercó para estar delante de mí y cayó sobre una rodilla. Dios mío. La canción. No sólo estaba siendo ridículamente adorable. Me pedía matrimonio. Vi como metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un anillo. —Bella, quiero mi para siempre —dijo, y levantó un anillo de diamantes corte princesa con un halo de diminutos zafiros alrededor—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Quería decir que sí. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos y besar su perfecto dulce rostro, pero lo único que logré hacer fue empezar a sollozar. Asentí y sonreí a través de mis lágrimas mientras tomaba mi mano y deslizaba el anillo en mi dedo. Luego se levantó y me tomó en sus brazos.

—Tienes mi piano de vuelta —me las arreglé para decir a través de mi garganta obstruida por las lágrimas.

—Sí, lo hice.

—Lo tocaste —le dije.

—Si se pudiera llamar a lo que acabo de hacer tocar, entonces sí, lo hice.

Presioné mi cara en su pecho y lo besé. —Fue hermoso.

El pecho de Edward vibró de risa. —Nena, mi canto no es hermoso.

Estaba equivocado. Fue hermoso. Su profunda voz era suave y entonada. Fue perfecto.

—Tu padre nunca regaló el piano. Permanecía en el sótano de Seth. Charlie compró otro piano para el centro infantil y se lo dio —dijo Edward, empujándose hacia atrás para mirarme—. Iba a comprarlo a quien lo tuviera, así que quedé con Seth para averiguar dónde se encontraba. Tu padre dijo que lo querrías de vuelta algún día. Así que el piano es un regalo de Navidad, pero no es de mí parte. Es de tu padre.

Nada podría haber hecho este momento más perfecto. Nada... sino eso.

 **Epilogo**

Me encontraba de pie en mi dormitorio, frente al espejo. Mi vientre era aún más grande ahora, pero a Edward no parecía importarle. Actuaba como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto. Sus manos iban a mi vientre más que a otras partes de mi cuerpo.

El vestido blanco que alteré, para que se ajustara debajo de mis pechos y cayera libremente sobre mi vientre, era perfecto. Era exactamente lo que siempre imaginé para este día. E imaginé este día desde que era una niña. Extendí la mano y toqué los rizos sueltos que Al me ayudó a peinar. Ella dijo que Edward preferiría mi cabello suelto, pero aun podíamos ponerle nuestro estilo. Así que, la forma en que colocó todo mi cabello sobre mi hombro y lo decoró con horquillas para que quedara en su lugar, era tan hermosa.

Me acerqué a la ventana para mirar mi patio trasero. Se transformó en lo que parecía un bosque mágico. Nunca vi tantas flores. Jane, con ayuda de su madre, se encargó de toda la decoración. Los amigos estaban en sus asientos.

Daisy bailaba en círculos junto a Alec. El vestido para la niña de las flores que escogí se veía adorable en ella; las flores en su cabello, sin embargo, comenzaban a caérsele. Dudaba que quedara alguna cuando la boda comenzara.

Jasper se encontraba de pie cerca de la parte delantera de la glorieta, donde todos los padrinos de boda estarían pronto, sosteniendo un niño pequeño que chupaba su dedo mientras veía a todo el mundo a su alrededor.

Luego estaba la estrella de rock. Se veía diferente en traje. No parecía el chico al que veía en revistas y televisión. Parecía normal. Y todo el mundo aquí lo trataba como si lo fuera. Un tipo común y corriente.

—Estoy estacionado allá atrás, con el auto listo para irnos. Solo di la palabra y saldremos de aquí —dijo Seth detrás de mí. ¡Él estaba aquí! Me di la vuelta y eché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No lo había visto desde el día después de navidad, cuando vino a despedirse antes de irse de viaje.

—¡Estás aquí! —grité.

—Diablos, sí, estoy aquí. Fui invitado, ¿verdad?

Riendo, lo abracé antes de dar un paso atrás para mirarlo. Tenía el pelo más largo y su rostro desaliñado. Usaba barba, lo cual lo hacía ver más rebelde que antes. —Te ves diferente —dije.

—Sí, trato con cosas nuevas. El cabello es más sencillo—explicó.

—¿Regresaste para siempre o seguirás viajando?

—No lo sé aun —respondió.

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunté. Quería que él fuera feliz.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. —Lo seré… creo.

¿Qué significaba eso? Comencé a preguntarle cuando mi puerta se abrió otra vez.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, terminen la charla. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar —dijo Jane, asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

—Es por eso que me encuentro aquí. Edward me envió. Quería que caminaras conmigo por el pasillo. Dijo que creía que eso era lo correcto —dijo Seth, mirándome cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien con ello.

—Amo a ese hombre. En serio, lo amo —dije, sonriéndole.

—Bien, porque estás a punto de casarte con ese chico, y él no permitiría que te alejaras de él —replicó Seth, luego extendió su brazo para que lo tomara—. Vamos, futura mamá, hagamos de ti una mujer honesta.

Jane rio y dio un paso atrás para que pudiéramos salir por la puerta.

—Vayan abajo y espérenme. Rosalie arregla el cabello de Daisy de nuevo. Sigue despeinándose. Una vez que ella esté lista, la enviaré abajo. Luego saldré yo y Al me seguirá. Rosalie enviará a Daisy con las flores y luego ustedes dos. —Nos instruyó.

—Lo capto —respondió Seth.

Jane se apresuró a irse, y escuché la risa de Daisy a través de la puerta.

—¿Estás lista, chica? —preguntó Seth, apretando mi mano que descansaba en su brazo.

—Sí. Muy lista —contesté.

—Bien, porque eso de escaparnos juntos era una broma. No soy muy bueno intentando huir con mujeres embarazadas.

Me eché a reír justo cuando la puerta se abría y Al asomó su cabeza. Se veía hermosa con todo su cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y cayendo en una cascada de risos. —Es mi turno. Asegúrense que Daisy me siga —dijo, sonriendo.

Salimos al exterior y observamos mientras Al doblaba la esquina de la casa. Daisy me miró con sus grandes ojos curiosos. —Te ves como mi muñeca de princesa que Alec me regaló por mi cumpleaños. Excepto que ella no tenía una panza así.

Seth se atragantó con su risa.

Sonriendo, me acerqué y acomodé una de las flores en su cabello. —Eso es algo bueno, creo —le dije, tratando de no reírme—. Es tu turno, Daisy Mae.

Asintió, saltó por los escalones y dio la vuelta en la esquina de la casa.

—Vamos, princesa embarazada. Es nuestro turno —dijo Seth, y me sostuvo mientras bajábamos los escalones del pórtico. Contuve la respiración mientras caminábamos alrededor de la esquina y nos deteníamos en el pasillo que me llevaría hasta Edward.

Él se encontraba allí de pie en su esmoquin, mirándose más magnifico que cualquier hombre que tenía a su lado. No se veía como un hombre que tenía sus pezones perforados. Su lenta sonrisa mientras me miraba me calentó por completo. Él era así. Lo nuestro era así.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia mí mientras Seth me encaminaba por el pasillo. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero Seth no parecía confundido. Sólo recorrimos la mitad del pasillo cuando Edward nos encontró.

—Seth te trae hasta la mitad, pero yo me encargo del resto. Te tendré por el resto del camino —dijo mientras Seth me entregó y presionó un beso en mi mejilla.

Miré a Edward mientras entrelazaba mi brazo con el suyo y me concedía una de sus sonrisas resplandecientes. —Es hora de que comience nuestro para siempre, Bella.

Me volví hacia él. Me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en los labios. Luego susurré—: Nosotros ya lo hicimos. Hemos trabajado en nuestro para siempre desde que entraste a mi mundo, con esa actitud arrogante y me sonreíste.

 **###################################################################################**

 _Título original: Sometimes it Last_

 _Autora: Abbie Glines_

 **Como decía el conejo de Nestle; "Que sonido tan triste cuando se acaba."**

 **Hasta aquí llego esta historia. ='0(**

 **Espero nos veamos pronto en algún proyecto nuevo, pero antes de irme, le quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo, y más importante por estar allí durante mi larga ausencia.**

 **Un besote y un abrazo enorme para todas…**

 **Son bienvenidas en mi cuenta de FB, donde subo adelantos, e historias cortas: www. facebook \ElisseCG (Obvio sin espacios) o como Elisse Cullen Grey  
**

 **Elisse CG**


End file.
